Percy Jackson-Power right
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: In the last battle with Kronos, the titan attacks Percy with the remain of the thrones of the gods. Percy now infused with a fraction of the Olympians fights Kronos and the curse that is then placed on him. ADVENTURE TIME! Follow Percy's crazy adventures! No Pecrebeth, whatever that is. SO READ! AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

The greek throne room is the gathering place of the gods. The greek pantheon.

Zeus, the lord of the sky and king of the gods. Poseidon, the lord of the sea, farther of horses and maker of earthquakes. Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the gods. Demeter goddess of farming, harvest and fertility. Ares god of war, son of zeus and his brother, Hephaestus god of the forge and fire. Athena the goddess of wisdom, warfare and skill, and Aphrodite goddess of love, beauty and desire. The twins Apollo, god of the sun, prophecies and truth, and Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon and childbirth. And finally Dionysus, god of wine, party and festivities and Hermes god of travel, writing, trade and so many more, along with being the messenger of the gods.

These were the 12 that occupied this room most of the time.

The room itself was made of marble and lined with gold. The light from the fires around the room lit up the room as the expensive marble reflected them all over the room. And in the throne room were 12 thrones.

They all looked to be carved out of one solid piece of marble, pain and white. But once each respective god sit on his or her throne, that was when it changed into what the divine wanted it to be.

And now this throne room was the area for the last battle in the titan war.

The once beautiful marble now laid in ruins. Cracks on their surface and dead plants on the floor. There were five people in the room, all of them were demi gods, and one was possessed by a titan.

Grover, the stayer was knocked unconscious and laid on the floor of the throne room. He had used the last of his strength to summon vines to attack the intruder, but now they lay dead on the floor, and Grover knocked out.

One of the people awake was Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Annabeth was up and fighting, but barely conscious. Every moment she fought with her body, forcing herself not to fall down and be beaten, but she was feeling the pain. Her leg was broken, a statue of Hera had fallen on her leg breaking her bone there. And now she had a cut right above her left eyes, and the blood was dripping down threatening to blind her in one eye.

Then there was Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. He was once the enemy, but no he had deflected to fight for the defenders of Olympus. Ethan had stuck the enemy, but the attack failed and now he was forced to defend against the reincarnated titan before him.

And the person in question was none other than Luke, Luke Castellan. He was once a starong and powerful demigod, but now he was a twisted, vile possessed demigod. He had more power now, but at the cost of his free will. He was being possessed by Kronos, the titan of time, and together this unlikely duo has almost brought Olympus to its knees, but there was one person standing in their way.

And that was Percy Jackson. Percy was the only one on that room who stood a chance against Kronos, Ethan was there, but he was more suited to defence than offence. And Annabeth was injured. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, retriever of the lightning bolt, and the golden fleece. The bearer of the sky and savior of Artemis.

And right now he was in for the fight of his life.

Percy slashed with his sword, Riptide, and with each swing of his sword he took one step back. Why? Because Luke swung his scythe, Backbiter, like a madman, but then again he was kind of mad.

"Stay still Jackson!" yelled out Khronos inside Luke, as he blocked a slash from Percy with the pole of his scythe and swung to only miss Percy again.

"Like hell I will you maniac," cried out Percy as he mapped on top of a raised layer of the floor, only to have Kronos follow him up with another swing of his scythe. Percy bent his back until he was almost parallel to the floor and then jumped and spun. He brought his sword up and swung it down vertically with all his might.

Kronos brought his scythe down just in time to block Percy's blade, but the force of the attack was felt. Kronos's legs buckled, and as the battle raged on Kronos felt himself being pushed back.

With a grunt Kronos kicked Percy in the gut sending him crashing into one of the thrones. His eyes shut in pain, but Percy pushed himself of the marble structure and got back up again. This was going on too long.

"Kronos, why are you doing this? Aren't the Olympians you're family?" cried out Percy hoping that he could sympathies with the Titan time god.

"HA!" he laughed out loud, "never! These gods are nothing but spoilt brats! If I could I would spend an eternity killing every last one of them!"

"But they are your children! Is mistreating your kids a part of the family? Like does it run in the family? Like first you ate your kids, then your kids had us then began ignoring us! What the hell!?"

Kronos looked at Percy with squinted eyes, the golden orb flashed blue for a second, and suddenly Luke's voice said, "and that is why I fight Percy," said the body of the demigod/titan. He offered his hand, "come on Percy join me, together we will form a world where no father abandons his family or mother. We will be one and work as one."

For a moment Percy considered it, but then he realised the lie he would be living if he actually said yes. "No Luke that is not the way. Revenge is not the way. What we have to do is show them we are better, show them we can be great without their help!"

Luke closed his hand back and his eyes turned cold, he looked at Percy with hate and then broke out laughing maniacally, "HAHAH very well Jackson! If you love these gods of you're so much! Then why don't you protect their thrones!"

Kronos lifted his scythe and out of the weapon 12 rays of light shot and hit the thrones. The marble which touched the light started turning into dust. Percy acted fast, "NO!" he charged at Kronos and knocked him down falling with him further down the throne room.

Percy quickly got back on his feet just as soon as he did Kronos was already up, and had knocked Riptide out of Percy's hands. Kronos grabbed Percy by the neck and lifted him with one hand.

"So here it ends, the supposed saviour of Olympus at my mercy. Now, how to kill you? I'm not going to use Backbiter, no no no that is far too easy, lets see. Ah I know how about I make you fade?" At that a wide smile broke out on Kronos's face. He threw Percy back and Percy skid until he fell to the center on the room right next to the hearth.

"NO!" yelled Annabeth, she ran, or hopped in her case, at Kronos and swung her dagger hoping to get the titan, but almost out of reflex the titan reacted, he swung his blade and Annabeth was cut down at the waist.

Kronos turned and saw what had happened, and suddenly the golden eyes disappeared replaced with blue. "An-Annabeth?" asked Luke unknown to what he had down. He did mean to, not Annabeth, never Annabeth, but there she was holding the deep gash on her stomach.

"NO!" yelled Percy, Luke looked at Percy as he tried to get up and then something snapped.

"YOU!" yelled Luke, "you are the cause of all this JACKSON!" and then blue turned once more to gold and Kronos smirked.

The titian hit the ground with the but of his staff andsuddenly all the broken pieces of marble from the thrones, all the fine marble now sand, all flew up and like it was alive moved behind Kronos. He walked slowly to Percy the sand behind him following him like soldier following a general.

Percy reached into his pocket and brought out a pen, he opened the cap, and there came Riptide. Percy held the blade in front of him, but his arms did not hold still. He was shaking, his fear taking over slowly.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself," smirked Kronos, he batted away Riptide and caught Percy by his throat again. Percy tried to resist, he kicked Kronos in the stomach and in the jaw, he also broke a rib with one of his puces, but it was not enough.

Kronos lifted him up into the air and swung his arm down smashing Percy into the already broken floor. Kronos looked Percy dead in the eye and said, "goodbye of saviour of Olympus, die by the power of those you serve."

Kronos let go of his weapon, it just stood there in attention, and then raised his hand up high. Slowly the sand behind him came to his palm and Kronos directed it all into Percy's mouth.

The sand flew and soon the particles filled Percy's mouth muffling his screams. The sand flew faster and faster and slowly Percy began to glow golden. He started shooting lightning bolts out of his mouth and smoke came out of his nose. He felt like he was burning up inside. Percy tried moving Kronos's hand but it was like a marble statue unmovable.

"Stop!" yelled a voice, Kronos turned and there was Ethan, the son of Nemesis swung his sword down forcing Kronos to break contact with Percy and jump away.

Ethan stepped in front of Kronos and his blade and smirked. "You're mine now Kronos."

Kronos smiled, "and what make you say that boy?"

"Your weapon is behind me."

Kronos raised an eyebrow, "oh, is that so?"

He raised one hand and from behind Ethan Backbiter floated in the air and then trust itself to Kronos's waiting hand, all the while the blade of the scythe cut through Ethan slicing him cleanly in half. Ethan lasts thoughts were of his home and the promise his mother made to him so long ago.

"Now where were we?" asked Kronos and he turned around to face Percy. Only to see Annabeth there right next to him. She was bleeding but she was right there.

"Seaweed brain? Percy?" she shook him gently, "Percy come on wake up, you have to wake up!" He face filled with tear s as she mourned for her friend.

"He is dead Annabeth," said Kronos with a gentleness that came from Luke inside him, "even he could not survive all that energy inside him."

But Annabeth did not listen as she still tried to shake Percy awake, to get him to come back to the world, to her. Kronos knew she was not listening and decided to end her pain. He lifted his scythe, hopefully she would meet Percy in the underworld, if there was enough of his spirit left to be found that is.

Luke was reluctant at first but after a moment he agreed, and so Luke took over the body and with the scythe raised above him, he swung down the blade to his once best friend.

But the landing never came, but just as the blade was about to meet Annabeth's neck Luke was hit by a bolt of lighting. It hit Luke dead on the center throwing him across the room and pushing him into the large 50 foot doors, which then swung open from the impact which allowed Luke to be thrown back further.

'That was close,' though Luke, 'if not for the curse of Achilles then I would be dead, hell my body would not even be here.' Luke looked ahead at him trying to find the source of this lightning bolt, worried whether Zeus had arrived or not. But all he saw was Annabeth, and next to Percy standing upright and tall.

His wounds seemed to have disappeared and none of them could be seen. The only way of realising he had been hurt if from the blood stains on his skin and the tears in his clothing. Percy's hair was now standing up straight on end, glowing yellow with power and his eyes seemed pupiless. His right hand was outstretched and his entire arm sparked with electricity.

"This ends now Kronos," said Percy, only this time his voice was different deeper and much, much, much more powerful.

Percy brought his hand down and looked at Annabeth, he put his hand on her and she was suddenly surrounded with a glow, and all her wounds seemed to close by themselves. Kronos could only look on in shock at what he had just seen. Percy stood up and looked, "surprised?

So am I. But I'm guessing I have the abilities of the Olympians thanks to you. So that means,-"

And with that Percy disappeared in a flash of yellow light and appeared right next to Kronos with his arm drawn back.

"Get out of my home!" yelled the god-like being and punched Kronos straight in the face sending him flying back and out of Olympus. Kronos could be seen flying in an ark out of the main palace and slowly he began his descent down to the war torn streets again.

Kronos looked down and he saw that the street was filled with his monster army, Hades and his army and lots of demigods.

That last words he said was, "oh shit."

And with a with a crash that rang out through the entire battle ground he fell into the tar road.

The fighting ceased as all wanted to see who had fallen down from Olympus. The monster's hoped it was a god, while the demigods hoped it was not someone they knew.

Out of the smoking crater came out Kronos with his scythe in hand. The monster was stunned and the demigods thought that the gods have returned to save them. One child of ares got cocky and charged at Kronos. The titan swung his scythe without even turning back and look at who was there, all he had eyes for was the figure who was flying down from the skies.

Soon all could see Percy as he flew down from mount Olympus. His torn orange shirt batted in the wind. But the only thing he had eyes for was Kronos, and for Kronos, him.

Percy clenched his right hand and a ball of lightning charged in it, Percy looked at Kronos, "round 2 time bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**So this story will be about what would happen if, well, you know you read the story you know what just happned. Also please note,**

**THIS IS NOT PERCEBETH. What that shit is. IT WILL BE PERCY WITH SOME ONE ELSE. Who that's for me to know and you to well... wait untill I tell you. Wow thought I was going somewhere with that.**

**Anyway please not this is for the first and last time I am going to say this- I DON'T OWN PJO RICKY DOES! OKAY? ARE WE GOOD? I have no money FYI.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Die JACKSON!" yelled Kronos as he swung his scythe to the floating figure of Percy Jackson.

Percy suddenly feel down from the air, the air that supported him ceased and the scythe passed over his head. The moment he touched the ground Percy's legs bent, he grabbed a piece of stone off the ground and charged at Kronos.

He pushed his legs and in a dash he appeared right in front of Kronos. Percy slipped under the still extended scythe, he brought the stone and punched Krono's face right in the nose. As Kronos flew backwards holding his nose, Percy slipped his hand onto the scythe and pulled it from Kronos's grasp.

The titan looked up and saw a sight he hoped he would never have. He looked at the form of Percy Jackson holding his scythe Backbiter, but that was not what scared him, it was his eyes. Percy's eyes were like his, bright gold.

There was a reason Kronos's eyes were gold. The amount of power he held was to a level that there was an effect because of how much energy he had inside him. There was a reason it took Hades, Poseidon and Zeus to defeat him and also only by trickery. And now, now Kronos were looking into eyes just like his.

Percy spun the scythe in one hand and swung it downward towards Kronos. The time titan was pushed back with every step he took so did Percy. And just as things looked like they would not end Kronos felt a spear hit his shoulder, it did not pierce it due to the curse of Achilles. Percy brought up the blunt end of the staff and hit Kronos right up the head, throwing him backwards.

Kronos got up slowly and looked back to see who had thrown that , and there he saw him, his son. His first son, Hades.

Percy brought the scythe up while Kronos's back was turned and swung downwards with all his force, the blade swung and hit Kronos on his right shoulder. Due to the special enchantments of Backbiter the scythe broke through the skin, cutting Kronos making the titan scream in pain.

Kronos looked at Percy, staring at him with all the hate he could muster, "Jackson, it's you, it's always you! That's it! I have had enough!"

Kronos grabbed the blade of Backbiter, the blade cutting his palm, and pulled it out of his shoulder. He dropped the blade beside him and decided it was time to end this.

Percy charged lightning into his hands once again but this time when he discharged towards Kronos, the titan caught the blast with his one hand and held the bolt in check. percy pushed further and further and the air around the blast became ionized, but Kronos held his ground. After a minute Percy ran out of energy and ceased his attack. Percy panting stopped and moved backwards a few steps at a time, whatever Kronos was going to do it was going to be big.

"I tier of you Jackson!" Kronos said. His eyes glowed stronger than before and Kronos gathered as much time flux energy he could and realised it, he set the time to send the person to several places at random to be forever stuck in the cycle of time. And he put this curse on Percy Jackson.

"Enjoy this hades I have made for you Jackson!" Kronos then released the time flux sending it to the battlefield and it opened itself behind Percy.

Percy felt himself being sucked into the…. the whatever it is, and his grip on the ground was slipping. Percy guessed that this is what a black hole would feel like, only slightly less powerful.

As Percy's grip on the ground began to wear out he did the only thing he could do, he ran. His speed was average for a human, and he kept at it. Suddenly Percy felt something inside him, something change, he remembered all the times he had ever thought of Hermes and the conversations he had with the god of travels. And then Percy heard it, it was Hermes, and the god said, "Freedom is my wings."

And suddenly Percy felt a burst of speed as he sped away from the portal towards Kronos, Percy drew back a fist and this time he remembered and heard Zeus say, "Law is my power." Percy's fist covered itself in thunder and with one punch to Krono's head he sent the titan flying into the New York skyline.

Kronos flew faster and faster until he impacted himself on Typhoon's body, sending the monster backwards, shocking the gods that were facing him. The gods had just arrived and they were fighting a losing battle against Typhoon. Even with Poseidon's help the king of monsters was just too much. But then they saw Kronos flying through New York and slamming into the beast and that halted the beast's progress.

With that blow deliver, Percy activated his speed again, the words, "Freedom is my wings" rang through his head again and he speed off going faster and faster. But still the portal drew him closer and closer to it. For every step he took, the portal brought him closer towards his end.

Poseidon looked from where Kronos had come from and he saw his son , Percy. The god of the seas flew to his son and was met with a strange sight, his son running away from what looked like a portal, and at speeds which made Hermes looked slower.

"PERCY!" yelled out Poseidon, "my boy, what happened?"

Percy gritted his teeth, he was running the fastest he ever had, but he had to speak, to talk to his farther, "you came dad, I knew you would."

Poseidon was taken back the smile his son then shot him, "Percy, what is that," the father of horses then took a step closer to examine the portal, but then Percy yelled.

"NO dad! Don't come any closer! Kronos created, and I'm only managing to our run it a little, if you come any closer you will get sucked inside!"

"But Percy what about you? You can't run forever!"

Percy smiled again, "maybe that is my destiny huh? Kind of funny actually now that you think about it."

"Percy-" began Poseidon, but before he could finish that sentence he was sent flying away from a blast of golden energy.

"DAD!" Percy yelled, he looked at the direction of the attack and saw Kronos, and this time he looked pissed.

The time titan walked over to the unconscious Poseidon and slipped the scythe under the gods neck, Kronos looked at Percy with a snarl, "stop running Jackson, or I'll make your father fade, you know I can with this blade."

Percy tried to summon Zeus power again, but he felt that if he did Hermes's speed would disappear and then he would disappear into the portal.

And so there was the ultimatum, save his father, or himself. It was an easy choice, the words, "Law is my power," rung in his head in Zeus's voice. His speed reduced but in his final Percy shot a blue bolt of pure lighting at Kronos, shocking the god, literally and figuratively.

The titan was sent flying away, and finally with one last step Percy stopped running. The portal took him, pulling him backwards. As he left he saw Nico trying to run after him, but the prince of the underworld was held back by his father.

Percy heard Thalia and he saw the silver hunter fighting to get to him, but all the monsters blocked her path.

As Percy reached the edge of the portal, Percy's eyes closed, the yellow light of the portal illuminated his eyelids. Percy thought of all the people he was going to leave behind. His mom, his dad, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, hell even all the Olympians, even Ares, somewhat and also that man hating goddess. He was going to miss all of them, but this was it, this was what he was meant to do, what he always was meant to do. And so the hero of Olympus disappeared from this time.

As Percy disappeared into the portal, the yellow light died down and the portal closed.

The entire battle field was silent, and then a cry broke out,"PERCY!" yelled Nico. He broke out of his fathers hold on him and ran.

The clearing on the road where Percy disappeared still buzzed with energy and Nico felt static electricity going through his entire body. But he still started at that spot as if staring would have brought Percy back to them, to him.

NIco fell onto his knees and let himself go, his tears flowed like a river. The dam of emotions he held inside himself broke, and all the feeling he had been holding in was realised.

He cried, for his friend, for his sister, for the people that died and for himself. He punched the ground again and again, and soon his fist was covered in blood, the skin on his knuckles cut wide open.

Thalia broke through the line of monsters and ran to Nicos side, she stopped beside him and saw his torn fist. As Nico raised it in the air to hit the ground again, she grabbed it. Nico turned and looked at her, "he-he's gone Thals."

Thalia, kneeled down and pulled Nico into a hug, and the prince of the underworld cried on her shoulder. The two cousins held each other in their arms and time seemed to slow down. Soon they were surrounded by hunters and Hades and several skeleton soldiers.

"HAHAHA! FINALLY! I almost thought that sea spawn was immortal judging by how many times he escaped death!" yelled a voice.

The people gathered looked up from their mourning. The looked at the source of the voice but they already knew who it was, there standing with a torn t shirt and a torso covered in burn marks and blood, was Kronos.

"That brat got me good though I must admit, even the curse of Achilles couldn't stop his last attack!" the titan walked slowly into the group, Hades turned and looked at his farther, "enough of this farther! Minions attack!"

The skeletal soldiers turned and all charged at the titan. Kronos was faster, or at least the skeletons were slower. The moment the skeletons got close to him, Kronos slowed them down with his powers. He swung his scythe at the slowed down underworld soldiers and cut them into dust.

Before Hades could move, Kronos rushed to the god's side and knocked him unconscious with the blunt of his scythe, Kronos had plans for his eldest son.

The hunters all readied their bows, but Kronos was getting stronger by the second, all he did was swing his arm and all of the hunters bows and arrows was banished away from them. Then in two minutes Kronos took all of them out. Several he gutted with his scythe, some of the prettiest one he kept alive to have some fun with later. But soon the group of highly trained female hunters were taken care of.

Thalia and Nico were the only ones left. The daughter of Zeus stood with her shield and spear ready. She charged her spear with electricity and threw it at Kronos. The titan grabbed hold of the spear's shaft before it struck him, but the electricity still went through him.

"Hehe that tickles compared to Jackson," the titan said, he spun the spear around threw it back at the hunter. The spear stabbed Thalia in the shoulder sending her to the ground with the force behind the throw.

"And then there was one," Kronos said as he walked up to Nico. the son of Hades stood tall with his stygian sword. He charged at Kronos and they fought. Nico swung his sword down at the titan. Kronos simply blocked it with the shaft of his scythe, he pushed the blade of and the kicked Nico to the ground.

Nico skidded on the ground, his back being torn by the rocks on the damaged road. Kronos walked to the son of Hades, he recalled him being friends with Jackson, that gave him an idea, "Since you loved that sea spawn so much, I'll help you met him, he should be dead by now I think."

Kronos brought his scythe up high into the sky and swung it, tip pointed down at Nico. But just as the blade was about to make contact, a sword blocked the blades path.

The blade was black as midnight and thin, but it looked strong and stable. Kronos looked at the owner of the blade and saw it was a figure in a brown tattered cloak.

Before the titan could say a word, the figure kicked him in the gut, and the moment his leg touched Kronos's body, the titan knew that it was going to hurt.

Kronos was sent flying away at a speed which would make Hermes jealous, at one point Kronos broke the sound barrier with a bang, but he gave no indication of slowing down as Kronos's host body kept flying and flying putting human sized holes in all the building in his path.

Nico looked up slowly at the figure above him, the man slid his sword under his cloak and looked down at Nico. The son of Hades could not see this man's face as the sun of glaring down at him.

But just then the man pulled down and his hood. Nico's eyes grew twice as wide as his saw the man's face, he asked "Percy?"

* * *

><p>And then Percy felt his rear hit itself on the ground. Percy got up slowly and rubbed his back, it was hurting, like real bad. But when he looked up expecting to see New York, the only thing he saw was him surrounded by a forest.<p>

'Great', he thought, 'no where am I?'

Just then he heard a crack, he turned around and saw somebody in the shadows of the trees. the figures moved fast, and Percy couldn't keep up. But then he felt somebody poke his back with something very sharp, luckily it was just a few inches above his point of mortality.

"Turn around slowly and I won't gut you boy," said a voice.

Percy turned around slowly and as he did, he met a sight he thought he never would have seen, in front of him was Artemis, only she wasn't wearing her silver parka, she was wearing what looked like ancient greek clothes, and she looked 18.

"Artemis?" asked Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a rap! REVIEWS!<strong>

**I NEED THEM TO LIVE Also here is a cookie.**

**(::)**

**Also just in case you guys didn't read the last chapters messgae, I do not own PJO. OKay? I have no cash, you get it?**

**Also send me ideas! Like I'm going to be sending Percy all across time so I need ideads people!**

**Me sighing out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Ah…. Lady Artemis, can you please not kill me?" asked Percy, not realizing he was speaking ancient greek. His hands were in the air as he looked at the goddess.

Artemis looked at Percy closely as if observing something mythical, which is her case would be… well her. She held the arrow still, "who are you boy? And why do you call me Lady Artemis?"

"Well that is your name right?" asked a very confused Percy.

"I mean you stupid boy, why do you call me Lady, who are you?"

"Ah…. it's me Lady Artemis, Percy? You know, that guy who held up the sky for you so that you can kick Atlas's ass? That guy?"

"What are you talking about boy? I have never held up the sky or even seen you in my life."

'Wait what?How can she not remember that? How can anyone not remember that? The only way that's possible is if…. oh no,' Percy then asked a question that he hoped was wrong to ask, "Lady Artemis, what is the year?"

Artemis still held up her bow, but her hold on it eased up from the strange question, "this is the age of rebellion boy, the gods and titan fight now, how do you not know about this?"

'I am so screwed,' thought Percy, then he began thinking about what all he knew of this time period. Zeus had released his fellow gods and the all were fighting against Kronos and the titans. Zeus also in this time had Artemis and Apollo with Leto, Ares and Hephaestus with Hera, Hermes and Athena would be born only later in the battle.

"Look Lady Artemis, I know this seemed strange, but I ask that you listen to me, please?" asked Percy.

Artemis looked at this strange boy in front of her, his clothing and choice of colour intrigued her, also it was the first time a boy had ever given so much of respect, 'is this a trick of some sort?' she asked herself, but she was curious about what this man had to offer, she slowly put her bow down and nodded for him to continue.

Percy sighed in relief, he put his hands down and explained, "you see this all began when Kronos-"

The moment Kronos's name came out of his mouth Artemis jumped on his with her hunting knife drawn, she pushed Percy to the ground, her knife on his throat before he could blink.

"So you are Kronos's man are you?!" she dug the knife deeper into his throat drawing a thin line of blood.

"What?! NO! No I hate that guy, he tried to kill me, like several times! Please I swear." Percy said aloud quickly hoping to keep his head. Artemis looked at him, she came closer to Percy, their noses just inches apart, and she looked into his eyes. Sea green met silver, and for a moment PErcy felt his cheeks heat up.

Artemis slowly got up again, she sheathed her knife and held out an arm for Percy to grab. After she pulled him up and dusted him of, Percy began his story.

"Alright, now first the difficult part, you see I'm from…. well I'm from the future." Percy said holding his breath, he looked at Artemis and she looked calm and not very surprised at this fact.

"Go on boy," she said after a moment of silence.

"Forgive me my lady, but why aren't you.. well shocked?"

"It is a common occurrence here to see people from the past or the future. After all when you fight with the god of time, who has mastered sending a army's through time itself you tend to adapt. Now continue."

Percy whistled at that, Kronos was pretty powerful now, good thing that he never got to full power in the present day. "Alright well you see, i'm from…. well if I was to guess 3000+ years in the future. Yeah that's about right."

At that Artemis's eyes did pop open, "I see, and tell me in this future did we win this war?"

"Yes, yes you did my Lady."

"Is that why you call me Lady?"

Percy nodded, "yup, you are the goddess of the hunt, childbirth, forest animals, fertility, and chastity. The maiden goddess."

"The maiden goddess? Who me?" asked Artemis in shock, "but how? Tell me..."

"Percy, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Percy, tell me Percy am I still a maiden in the future?" when Percy nodded Artemis did something Percy thought she never would have done, "What the fuck?!"

"Do you mean to tell me I am a 3000 year old virgin?! What the hades?!"

That was not what Percy was expecting, "ah, my Lady are you alright?"

Artemis snapped at Percy, "do not call me My Lady! I hate that make me sound so old! Call me Artemis."

That really did not seem normal to Percy, "ah…. okay? Are you sure you're…. well Artemis? You seem very different."

"People change you stupid boy."

"Well that's good, you still dislike males that's normal."

"I do not dislike males boy, I simply dislike their lack of common sense. Now tell me Percy do I have a child? Or a husband, or even a boyfriend?"

Percy just gave her a blank look, "ah, no, you're the goddess of chastity remember? Staying away from the opposite sex is kind of your thing."

Artemis sighed, "I guess Apollo was right, I'm never going to get a boyfriend."

"You want a boyfriend?" asked Percy gobsmacked.

"Of course you fool, which 15 year old girl doesn't? And especially at times like this when one could die at any point?"

Percy was silent, he really did not know what to say, hell Artemis, the man hating goddess wanted… a BOYFRIEND?!

"Come with me Percy, if you are indeed an enemy of Kronos you are my ally, and you still have to finish your story."

Percy followed Artemis as she lead him down a trail, the trees seemed to spread out less and less and soon enough they reached a giant tree which seemed to be 50 foot tall and its trunk was several feet wide. It's branches were covered in vines and were spread out in all directions, the leaves on them rustled with the breeze filling the forest with the sound of chirping birds.

Artemis climbed the trunk and went into the hole that was there preset in between the roots of the tree. When Percy entered the seeming dark hole, he slipped and down he went, it kind of reminded him of the amusement park rides he went to, you know the one with water slides.

The slide ended in a clearing which looked like an underground camp site. There was a fire pit in the center and a bed in the corner made out of several deer roof was made out of rock, and there were several small holes there to let the air flow out. Artemis was in one corner, she took of arrows and bow, but kept her knife on her.

Percy took a seat next to the fire place, and Artemis sat opposite him.

"Continue Percy, tell me how did you get here?"

And so Percy told her, that he was a son of Poseidon, although it was difficult explaining what a human was to her, about Kronos raising up, about the battle of Olympus and how he ended up here. He didn't tell her anything else about the future though, not where Olympus was, or what happened to the god after they won their against the titans, even though Artemis asked him several times.

At the end of the story, "that is quite a story Percy, even though you gave me no details," said Artemis while she gave Percy the stink eye, "but I suppose it was for the best."

Percy nodded, "so tell me, what the situation here? How is the war going for you guys?"

Artemis's face got dark at that, "not that well I'm afraid. Kronos is constantly sending attacks from the future or the past, and when we defeat them he simply send them back to their original time to rest. Once he sent the same army from three different times all together to attack us, we won, but at a price."

"What happened?" but the moment Percy asked that he knew it was the wrong question.

"My mother Leto gave herself up so that my brother and I could escape," she sunk her head lower.

"My condolences."

"She died protecting who she loved, for her that was a good death." After a moment of silence for her mother Artemis continued, "Percy tell me do you know how the gods defeated the titans?"

Percy nodded to her, "yes it was your dad's idea actually, he fr-"

"-no, don't tell me, you may tell me farther tomorrow, but no one else, it is too dangerous. For now you may sleep here, but tomorrow we will go to my father and you can tell him the plan there."

Percy nodded, he looked to the corner opposite to the bed and went there, he laid down and tried to get some rest, but then Artemis spook up, "Percy why are you sitting in one corner?"

"I thought you would not like it if I slept close to you my Lady."

"Stop call me Lady, I have not earned that title yet, and you should sleep here next to the fire, it gets cold at night Percy."

Percy nodded and relocated next to the fire, he closed his eyes to rest and think of his day, but once again he was interrupted, "tell me Percy, do I really have that much hate towards males?"

Percy looked her, it was strange question considering who was asking it. "You just don't trust them Artemis, you don't hate all of them, heck you think I'm a pretty okay guy."

Artemis smiled at that, she got up and lied in her bed, she soon drifted to sleep, and that left Percy to think what he was going to do. Technically it was his birthday today, his 16th. And now he found himself 3000 years in the past with a man-not hating goddess. It was a strange birthday indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a rap! REVIEWS! I now it's a short chapter but I just wanted to put something out there<strong>

**I NEED THEM TO LIVE Also here is a cookie.**

**(::)**

**Also just in case you guys didn't read the last chapters messgae, I do not own PJO. OKay? I have no cash, you get it?**

**Also send me ideas! Like I'm going to be sending Percy all across time so I need ideads people!**

**Me sighing out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The morning came too soon for Percy as he was woken up by Artemis. Percy rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a ready Artemis with her bow and arrows. She looked down at Percy, "wake up Percy, it's time for a hunt, are all people in the future this lazy?"

Percy slowly opened his eyes, he looked at all the natural light that was coming from the outside along the upper edge of the walls. He looked at Artemis standing above him, the light was behind her giving her a divine look, well she was technically a goddess. Percy realised that he was actually staring at her, his cheeks turned red.

Percy shook his head as he got up from his spot near the fire and just stood there, "ah…. what exactly am I supposed to do? I'm not exactly the best hunter you know, I actually suck at using the bow and arrow."

Artemis shrugged, "it's alright just come along so that I can see what you are made of."

Percy nodded to the goddess, well soon to be goddess.

"Follow me Percy," said the goddess, she approached a side of the room that looked flat and plain, but when she pressed it, it opened to form a door which lead to a type of tunnel going upwards, there was a ladder built onto the side. Artemis grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing, she looked back to the still surprised Percy, "well aren't you coming?"

Percy nodded and followed her, he stepped through the door closing it, he looked up and began climbing. He focused on his grip on the ladder there, and once he knew he had a good grip he looked up, big mistake.

There a few feet above him was Artemis's behind, and Percy learned three things, one Artemis seemed to not have noticed, thank god, two to never look up when there is a woman climbing the ladder above and three that underwear needed to be invented soon, like fast.

Percy's face blushed as he looked straight ahead as he climbed the ladder. The tunnel became brighter and brighter and before Percy knew it he climbed onto what looked to be the top branch of tree they were living inside of.

Percy came out of the hole and looked, and there was forest as far as he could see. The wind blew on his face, exciting him, something stored inside of him, inside his soul, a sound that demanded he run onto the forest and kill the first thing he found there.

Percy stood there on the branch, his eyes glowed gold again like his fight with Kronos, and then he remembered Artemis. The Artemis from his time, her character, the one time she had actually smiled at him, her loyalty to her oath and her hunter, but then he suddenly remembered this Artemis the one he was with, her smile, the way she tackled him to the ground, and how close their lips were, Percy remembered all that and then he heard her voice, "Forever the hunt."

Percy's eyes glowed, before Artemis told him to follow her, he jumped of the tree branch arms spread out.

Artemis eye's widened, "no! Percy!" She jumped after him.

Percy grabbed another branch with his arms and spun himself onto the branch, he looked up and saw Artemis falling as well, he reached out his hand and grabbed her before she missed the branch and pulled her up next to him.

"How did you do that?" she asked bewildered.

Percy smiled, the forest was calling out to him, he had to go, but he decided to play with her a little, "I'll tell you if you can catch me."

And with that he was off, he jumped tree and tree never stopping, and Artemis was soon on his trail, she was surprised Percy knew this forest so well, was he truly from the future? If so then how could he know the forest so well? If he was not and was a spy for Kronos why had he not killed me last night?

But even as all these though went through Artemis's mind she was smiling. This was the most fun she had in years! Ever since her mother, her brother and her went hunting. As soon she began to enjoy the chase.

Percy looked back and saw Artemis smile, he smiled back at her and he picked up the speed, he didn't know how, but he just knew where to go. It was like he knew were to step and were not to step. Trusting his instincts Percy just went with needed this, to just run away from it all, from everything that had happened to him, getting stuck here, probably never seeing his mom again, never seeing Annabeth again.

But now he didn't care, this run for him was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and by long time he means a week.

But soon Percy ran to what looked to be a waterfall that lead to a river right below it. Percy slowed down when he approached the river and stopped to let Artemis catch up. He stepped into the river and let the water heal him, the ringing in his ears died down and the feeling of energy he felt was washed away by the calm of the river.

Just then a crunch was heard, Percy turned around and there was Artemis panting, "how did you do that? Even I, who have basically lived here all her life had trouble keeping up, I thought you said you weren't good in hunting!"

Percy simply shrugged, "I don't know Artemis I just…. I don't know felt something? something inside me snapped and I just ran."

Artemis gave him a puzzled look but shrugged. After a drink of water they set off again, this time Artemis took the lead. She and Percy were on the track of a deer and Artemis was really getting into it. Her every step was calculated and soon they were ducking behind shrubbery, the wind was blowing downwards to them. The deer was eating his fill of the grass.

Artemis drew her arrow and notched he bow. She took aim. The silence was deafening, before due to me ADHD I could never focus, never stand still, but now, now I felt I could be in this position all day. My very essence was waiting for Artemis to let go of the arrow and for the deer to fall down.

And then, THANG, the bow string was let go, I could see the path of the arrow, it's feathers cutting the air, and then in a second the arrow had pierced the deer hide.

The deer fell down to the grass as an arrow stuck out from it's neck. Artemis slowly got up and examined the deer, it was a fine specimen, it was much larger than the deers that Percy remembered seeing in the present time.

Artemis pulled the arrow out and looked at Percy, "Percy could you help me out?" Percy noded and they set out tying the deer up with some rope Artemis brought with her. As Percy was tying the legs together, he felt something.

The voice of Apollo suddenly rang out in his head, "Light the way to the future!" Yelled out in his head. Suddenly all the memories Percy had of Apollo came out, and just as soon as they did Percy saw a vision of something coming towards Artemis and himself at extreme speeds.

"Artemis look out!" Percy yelled, he grabbed Artemis around the stomach and jumped away from the deer. And not a second later that they did a giant spear impaled itself were the deer stood, and the entire ground was vapourised within a 5 foot radius. And the only thing left standing was the spear.

Percy looked at the spear and recognized it, it was…. no that can't be, Percy had just gotten rid of this guy.

"Dear me, it seems I missed," said the voice of Iapetus, and out of the tree line walked the titan. He held his arm out and his spear reappeared in his arm, he pointed his spear to Percy, "now, who are you?"

Percy got up and stepped in front of Artemis, his eyes turned blue like th sky for a split second. He took out his trusty pen and took of the cap, the sword extended itself and there stood Riptide. Percy held his sword in front of him, "didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to point?"

The titan sneared at Percy and charged, he thrust his spear at Percy's body and Percy managed to deflect every trust, the feeling of power he gained from Apollo's words still flowed through him.

Percy felt like he could see a second into the future, Iapetus's moves seemed to blur, soon there was a golden blur of a titan that struck a few seconds before the original that appeared in Percy's vision.

Percy then spun away from a strike to his left shoulder, he spun and swung his sword catching Iapetus on his left forearm. The titan let out a cry of pain and his grip on his spear loosened, Percy took advantage of that and grabbed the spear from the titan, once again Percy had taken a titan's weapon from the titan. That had to be some kind of record.

Percy held the spear in his left and Riptide on his right. Percy had no idea how to use a spear, he fumbled with it a little but he held his grip on it tight. The titan looked up, he held his arm, his golden blood dripping down his celestial bronze armor.

"Who are you boy?" hissed the titan.

"Really you are calling me boy? Who are you Artemis?" Percy smirked at that little joke and Artemis who got back on her feet smiled as well.

Iapetus grr's at Percy, he extended his right arm and suddenly the PErcy held on to slipped out of his grip and back into the titans waiting arm. Taking advantage of Percy's shock, he sends a blast of godly energy at Percy, knocking the demi god of his feet.

Iapetus rushed to Percy kicking Riptide away, he then held his spear above the demigod's neck. "Bet you didn't know my spear had a charm that let it return to me whenever I wanted it to did you? Now DIE!" Iapetus raised his spear, and just as he was about to put it down he was pierced with an arrow to his already injured left arm.

"ARH You damn bitch!" screamed the titan to Artemis, who had already knocked another arrow into place to use. He raised his spear up to throw it at her, just then Percy kicked the distracted titans legs and pushed himself away from him. Percy then reached into his pocket and drew the reappeared Riptide out.

With his sword drawn he swung vertically at the titan, who had just managed to bring up his spear just in time to save his head. "How?"

Percy smirked, "you're not the only one with a special weapon, now kiss my blade!" PErcy pushed further down cutting the titans cheek with Riptide drawing blood.

"Enough of this!" yelled the titan, he started glowing brighter and brighter, then slowly he released his true from.

Percy closed his eyes and when the light died down he felt someone kick him backwards. Percy flew back to where Artemis was with her eyes shielded also.

Percy soon got to his feet looking at a super charged Iapetus, "now would be a good time for you to reveal your true form Artemis!"

"I don't have one," came the reply.

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"I'm not a full god!"

"What?"

"Enough of this!" interrupted the titan, "brothers to me!"

And suddenly there were four golden flashes of light, and there in front of Percy and Artemis was the five brothers. To the left of Iapetus was Koios, titan of the north, farsight and intellect. Then to Koios's left was Krios, titan of the south, the stars and constellations. To the opposite of the two brother was Hyperion the titan of the east, light and fire and Percy's old friend Kronos.

They were so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done right. REVIEWS! BASICALLY JUST TELL ME YOU LIKE IT.<strong>

**Also please note rider-84 That I have taken your review into my idea box, but I will not be following the exact thing you wrote, instead I am planing to do a new way of things and not follow things that have been done before. Thank you though!**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The titan brothers. Or as Percy like to call them dumb, dumber, dumbest, stupid and idiot. Guess which one Kronos was. But now was not the time for laughs, because right in front of Percy were all five brothers and they were all at their prime. Percy could barely defeat Kronos when he was in Luke's body and now he had his own!

Kronos was not what Percy imagined as, he looked young, almost 20 if Percy were to guess, and what's more, he looked a little bit like Poseidon, except he was well… evil. His eyes were golden true, but Percy could almost see something behind that, something, green?

The titans stood over 15 feet tall, even Iapetus grew. Percy looked at Artemis, if what she said was true and she had no godly form then this was about to get very ugly very fast. With no choice Percy took a step forward with Riptide drawn, he looked at Artemis, "run while I hold them back Artemis!"

The huntress looked shocked, but then her face changed into a frown, "do you think I am weak boy? I can fight!"

"You are a hunter, not a fighter now r-" Percy words were stopped by a strike from Iapetus's spear. Percy dodged it, he ran to the titan, jumped and just as his blade was about to strike Iapetus's skin, he was knocked away by Hyperion's hand.

Percy slide past the ground, the grass staining his shirt, he rolled up just in time to block an attack from the sword of Krios. Percy held onto his blade, and pushed Krios but with nothing but brute strenght.

Just then Percy was blown back by another hand this time it was Kronos himself that did so. Percy looked up and there he was the titan of time, the ass hole who sent him here. Percy gritted his teeth, he need to use some of that godly powers he got. He wasn't stupid he knew that something happened to him recently and resulted in him gaining the gods powers, but he had no idea how to use them.

Percy got up and his sword was ready to strike, but just then a flash of lightning lit up the sky and the boom of thunder hitting the earth was felt, the sky darkened and the smell of ozone filled the air. Percy the remembered the words, "Light the way to the future!" Percy could see a bolt of lightning coming right towards him, he jumped back leaving Kronos to receive the full force of the blast.

Percy looked up and saw the lighting slowly fade away leaving a very pissed of Kronos.

"That's enough father," said a booming voice, Percy looked back and there, standing next to him was zeus. Everytime Percy looked into Zeus's eyes in the future there was nothing but arrogance and pride, but now, there was none of that, only fierce determination.

Zeus looked different, he wore a plain tunic which had a yellow trimming on it, nothing fancy, no Gucci 2000$ dollar suit, or diamond cuffs, just a simple tunic.

"Zeus, my son," he spat, "what a pleasure, have you come to surrender?" Kronos smirking, the other titans laughed.

"Kronos, you are violating the truce we agreed to, no battle to be fought until a years time," replied Zeus in a calm voice.

"I am the god of time boy! You do not tell me what to do!" said an engraved Kronos. Wow, that was the first time Percy had heard someone call Zeus, boy. that just seemed…. wrong.

But zeus kept his cool, which was surprising for Percy to see Zeus do, he usually would have blown a fuse by now, "you may not listen to my, but the fate demand you stop this attack at once, if not the Styx has already formed some very…. creative punishments for you," ended Zeus with a smirk.

Kronos's face turned sour, he looked at his brothers and nodded, they flashed away one by one, Kronos looked at Zeus in disgust, but before he left he looked at Percy in wonder and then disappeared in a flash of gold.

After that the clouds turned back normal, Zeus sighed a sigh of relief, he turned to Artemis and hugged her, "oh little girl I'm so glad you are alright." Artemis buried her head into his shoulder and hugged her father back.

Zeus broke away from the hug and looked at Percy who was now standing in the side kind of feeling awkward at the whole situation.

Zeus smiled, "you saved my daughter stranger, tell me who are you?"

Percy sighed it was going to be a long day. And so the three retreated to Artemis's tree and sat down with the deer roasting over the fire. Percy told Zeus everything, well no details, but the general giust of things.

"So we win this war?" asked Zeus still a little shocked Percy was from the future, Artemis took that fact much more easily.

"Yes Lord Zeus."

"Please do not call me Lord, I have done nothing to deserve such a title," requested Zeus with another gentle smile.

Percy was really not feeling comfortable, a nice Zeus? A humble Zeus?! What the hell? "Alright Lo- I mean Zeus."

Artemis smiled at the banter between us too, she took out her knife and cut of a piece of meat and ate it, "oh, Percy did you not have something to tell me father?"

Percy's eyes widened in realization, "oh right! Lord Zeus I know how you can defeat the titans! You see-"

But Zeus then put his hand up and stopped Percy mid sentence, "Percy in your time I was the one who figured it out correct?" Percy nodded to that, "then I will do so again, do not tell me anything of this future, one word and the entire time line could be rewritten. My father's lack of judgment and rule is infuriating sometimes. The man has no respect for his domain, time."

Now Percy was shocked, since when did Zeus of all people becoming worried about the space time continuum? And rules? He himself in the future broke his vow with Hera numerous times!

Zeus smiled at Percy as he bit into his meat, "tell me Percy, how am I in the future?"

"Ah you look the same if thats what you mean."

Zeus laughed, "haha no Percy I mean am I the same person?"

Percy was worried about that question, past Zeus was a 100 time better that present Zeus, where had Zeus changed so much? This guy seems almost as cool as Poseidon. "Ah yes I suppose you are," Percy lied, but if he could he would not want to tell Zeus the truth something like that could break this man.

Zeus nodded, "that is good to hear. Now what to do with you? I assume you wish to go back to your time?"

Percy nodded frantically, this idea in never actually occurred to him, in all honesty he never expected this. He always thought Kronos was the only who could mess with time, but maybe Zeus could help.

"Maybe the Fates could help us," said Artemis.

Zeus nodded at his daughter, "maybe they could, very well that is what you should do, Percy seek out the Fates they are the only ones most likely to help you." Zeus stood up and went to his daughter, "Artemis I must go now, dinner was amazing my daughter thank you." He kissed her on the forehead and disappeared in a flash of light, but the light was kind of dull, not very Zeussy, like not up to his level.

Artemis and Percy finished the rest of the deer and threw the leftover away from the top of the tree.

It was only evening and Percy still had energy left to spare.

"Hey Artemis could you help me find the Fates? I don't exactly have google maps on me."

Artemis raised her eyebrow, "google? What's google?"

"Ah...you'll find out. Just remember that if you hear a company by that name, buy it."

"What is a company?"

"Ah…. forget about it, future stuff. So just forget about it."

Artemis smiled, "you Percy are the worst time traveler I have ever seen."

"No need to rub it in Artemis." replied Percy, he then started pouting.

"HAHA are you pouting? Really? HAHA."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up."

"HAHA oh Zeus! That is so funny, who knew you had a cute side to you? Anyway like you asked of course I would love to help you Percy, after all I have nothing to do tomorrow anyway."

"So where are they?"

"Well you see that mountain over there?" asked Artemis pointing at a mountain behind which the sun was setting. "Basically they are beyond that in a cave behind a waterfall. Not exactly difficult to find, if you know where to look. Problem is the monsters there, most of them one could take out, but only with an arrow, because as good as you are with a sword Percy, if you get anywhere close to them, they will tear you apart."

Percy nodded dumbly, he figured if he needed to he could just activate Artemis's power and use it to shoot arrows. "All right then, got any spare bows and arrows I can use?"

"Ha sure I do and with that would you like a bath in a tube indoors as well with hot water?" Percy was sure her tone was sarcastic, he couldn't wait until she found out those things exist in the future.

"So that's a no then?"

"Yes, that's a no. If you want a bow, you're going to have to make one. They really are not that easy to get."

"Make on how do I do that?"

Artemis sighed, "alright what you do is, go to the top of this tree, cut of a branch and carve your bow out of that. Then come back down use some of the skin we took from the deer to make the string. I assume you know how a bow should be shaped?"

Percy just nodded dumbly, Artemis shook her head, she went to the edge of the branch and jumped of. She reached out and caught the closest branch she could and spun herself up and then jumped down the tree branches until she hit the ground. She looked up at Percy, "don't take to long!"

After Artemis went inside Percy looked up and began his climb. At the top of the humongous tree was a branch that was growing dead center, and upwards, it was of a different color, a darker shade of the trees wood.

Drawing out Riptide Percy cut the branch and with the now free branch he jumped down and sat on a bigger branch to begin his work.

Percy had no clue where to begin, he knew how a bow looked of course, but there has to be more than that right? Lets see it is going to be long, thats for sure and thinner at the edges. He could make a greek version, or a Persian bow. But then again who knew. OH GOD!

In his frustration Percy wondered what Hephaestus would do. Then the process started all over again, he remembered the first time he met the god. And the machines that have been made by him, most of which tried to kill Percy. Then the words rung out, "Imagination is the fuel of the forge."

And then Percy could see, a bow, inside the wooden branch. Percy used his sword with it's edge and set to work cutting it closely making sure to take only one level of wood at a time.

* * *

><p>Artemis was inside he home in the tree looking at the ceiling, she was deep thought of the happenings of the past days.<p>

Who was Percy, the moment she met him there was something about him that made her want to trust him. He swore to her he was Kronos's enemy and she believed him,why? Because people never sworn oaths unless they were serious, because the only thing a being has in times like this is their word.

Then she saw him fight Kronos and all doubts left her mind. But the mystery of Percy just grew bigger and bigger. The things he could do, he was faster than her, his skills with a blade second to none, not even Ares.

And then there were her feelings. He was the first male she had ever seen who was not her family, trying to kill her or a total ass. And the way he smiles, it just….. just make her heart feel something. Maybe she should ask Apollo what to do. But she didn't know what was happening with Percy, every time he smiles at her she felt warm, and when he saved her from Iapetus and what would have been her death, he saved her without a second thought.

Artemis let him carve his blade to get her some time, because she had a lot on her mind. And so she set out to clear her head the only way she knew how, hunting.

She went out of her home via the front way and went about her hunt. She ran faster and faster, the forest was quiet and night was falling down, but Artemis never felt more safe than that moment.

Then suddenly she heard a rustle from the bushes. Artemis drew her arrow and aimed, she took several step back slowly lowering her center of gravity.

"Grrrrr…." came the growl of what Artemis knew would be a Hell hound.

The hellhound jumped out of the bushes. pouncing at Artemis. The huntress released her arrow and rolled away, she got on her feet, already holding another arrow in place.

The arrow embedded itself inside the hellhounds skull, who slowly disintegrated into golden dust.

But hellhounds never hunt alone. Artemis' reflexes kicked in, she jumped out of her spot just as another hell hound pounced on where she was standing. Mid air she launched her arrow which imbedded itself between this hellhounds ears.

Artemis ran the moment her feet touched the ground. She knocked another arrow and looked back only to see 4 pairs of red glowing eyes staring back at her, chasing her through the forest.

Artemis released her arrow, losing a little bit of distance, but in turn the arrow took down a ran again, heading to her home. It was enchanted, it would protect her.

Soon the trees were thinking, she was almost there. The moment she broke through the tree line and her tree was in her sight, she was thrown to her right by a large hell hound that had ramed her.

"UGH!" she huffed out as her held her rids. Some were broken, she held her bow up, her hand shaking. She reached for another arrow, but they had all spilled from her quiver and were now on the grass.

The large hell hound looked at her, snarling, his yellow teeth and red eyes could be seen even through the darkness of the forest.

The other remaining 3 hellhounds joined the larger hell hound, who was obviously the alpha. The approached slowly, the alpha taking the lead. They were enjoying this.

Artemis felt fear in seeing those eyes, those red eyes. This wasn't right, she was supposed to survive this war, not die like this! Did Percy change something by coming here? Artemis didn't know, all she knew was that she was afraid.

Her life passed before her eyes, her mother, helping her mother give birth to her brother. Meeting her father for the first time. Then the war, the countless battles she fought in. The numerous monster she had killed. The friends she had lost. All this and she was only 15 years of age.

The alpha crouched back, preparing to pounce. Artemis felt her life at an end, she closed her eyes, what the heck she had a good life anyway. The hellhound jumped, its claws coming down like spikes, its mouth opened with drool spilling out. Artemis closed her eyes, and smiled, her only regret never gotten a kiss, and an image of Percy popped in her head.

But it never came. The feeling of pain she was so used to never came, no bite, no claws imbibed in her. She opened her eyes and saw gold dust rain down on her. She looked with open eyes as an arrow laid in the golden dust piled, along with the coat of the hellhound. The arrow looked strange, made completely out of wood, the arrow head was comical and the tip looked to be made out of something shiny.

She looked to her tree where the arrow to be shot from, and there on one of the top branches, holding a wooden bow with a leather string and an arrow made out of wood, was Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done right! Reviews!<strong>

_**Hey guys important note here- who is the goddess of Hellhounds? Is it Hecate? I think it is Hecate. Tell me! I NEED TO KNOW!**_

**And REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The moon beams fell through the tree. The branched and leaves blocking it giving shadows to the ground beneath.

Percy Jackson stood with newly mae bow and arrows, the edge of his eyes glowing silver, the powers of future Artemis filling him up.

'3 hounds left and 1 arrow left, should have made more arrows,' he thought. He pulled on the leather spring he made from the deer hide inside Artemis's cave, the leather creaked and the arrow tipped with special wood aimed at the closet hellhound to Artemis.

"I'll give you one chance puppys," said Percy's voice, "run." His threat rang clear through the forest.

The hounds snarled, backing away slowly, but one didn't he jumped towards,Artemis hoping to finish the job, hoping being the key word. Percy let loose his arrow, it pierced the hellhound through its head, disintegrating into golden dust.

Percy held the bow in his left hand, he dived of the branch and fell head first, Momentents from hitting the ground he reached out with his right arm and grabbed a branch, springing through the air and landing in front of Artemis.

The other two hellhounds charged at him, hoping to gang up on him. They were wrong, Percy spun the greek style bow and hit the closet hellhound in the jaw with one of the limb of the bow. He spun the bow around his body, and with the momentum struck the other hellhound across the head, sending it a good few feet away.

Percy turned back just in time to see the first hellhound jump at him with its jaws open. The son of Poseidon drew his bow into the hounds mouth, and with the sharp edge of the bow, cut right through the hound's head and into it's brain, turning the monster into dust.

Percy broped the bow down when it was inserted into the hound and just when Percy was about to pick it up the the pile of gold dust, he was knocked down to the ground by the other hellhound.

The hounds mouth snapped over Percy, trying to bite his head off. Percy held the hound back with his left, while his right went to his pocket and brought out his pen.

He aimed it right inside the hounds open mouth and with his thumb slid open his cap, Riptide enlarged and in the process of becoming a sword, drow right threw the hellhounds head turning the monster into dust instantly.

Percy coughed out some of the dust that had gotten into his mouth. He got up, recapping Riptide and dusting the golden speaks that he had got on him from the monster kill.

Artemis was shocked, and in all honesty impressed. She saw Percy take down two hellhounds via arrow, one with using a bow and the final with a sword. She wanted to know why, why had he done this? She was no one to him. The only person who cared about her was her family, and that was because they were family. She had sfew friend, but most of them were gone now.

Artemis tried to get up, but her ribs ached, "AH!" she cried out and she fell back on her ass.

Percy snapped to Artemis, running to her. "My lady! Are you alright."

"Did I not tell you to stop calling me my lady?" she asked smiling through her pain, "you boys are so forgetful."

"Yes well that is our charm," replied back Percy smiling at the huntress, "what hurts Artemis?"

"I think it's my ribs, maybe a crack or two."

"Yeah just a crack nothing big about that," said Percy in a very sarcastic tone.

"Yes a few days rest should do the trick, Percy help me inside, the tree is enchanted, we will be safe there."

Percy nodded, and approached Artemis, "ah… do I have permission to touch you?"

Artemis raised her eyebrow, "Percy you idiot I asked you to help me. I asked you, get it? That is giving you permission."

Percy blushed in embarrassment, "oh, right sorry."

Artemis chuckled a little, but the laughter sent pain through her. Percy saw the look of pain and quickly and gently picked up Artemis and carried her bridal style into her lair. He still looked around just to make sure there were no silver arrows coming for him from her hunters, he may be years in the past, but you never know.

Inside Percy laid Artemis on her bed of deer hides.

"Percy", said Artemis, "next to the fire pit is a secret compartment on the floor marked with the sign of a crescent moon, open it."

Percy nodded and raced to where she said. There he moved away the dust and there was a carved image of the moon on the stone floor. Percy reached down and pressed the moon and the lid popped up. Inside were several bags filled with what looked like herbs. He grabbed two and a roll of bandages.

He sat down besides Artemis and gave her the materials.

"Alright Percy I need you to help me with this, I'm going to eat on of these bags that would help spread it internally, and you are going to have to make it into a paste to apply to my body, to let it work externally, got it?" Percy nodded and they set out.

Artemis took one bag, and after a staring contest with the green leaves in her hand. She closed her eyes and swallowed it in one gulp. She crushed the leaves with her teeth and quickly made it into a paste swallowing it. The taste was left in her mouth and she hated every moment of it.

Percy took Artemis's water skin and added a few drops to the leaves he had in his hand. He slowly mushed them together making them into paste. As the leaves turned their smell started escaping and Percy could smell it, and god did it stink.

"This smells so bad," said Percy, "it is so going to stink up my hand."

"How do you think I feel?" asked a very pissed Artemis.

Percy took the paste and spread it on a roll of bandage spreading it out to make it even. He put it in front of Artemis, and walked out.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Artemis, surprised by Percy's action.

"Ah… don't you want me to give you a little privacy?" came his reply in a weak voice.

"No you idiot I have two broken ribs and my arm won't stop shaking. I need you to put it on me."

Percy turned white, like dead white, the kind that reminded Artemis of her uncle Hades.

"Ah… I ah, no I ah…. well I ah-"

"-oh stop being a little bitch and helpme already!" she cried out in anger.

Percy kneeled back down and Artemis slowly lifted her upper tunic with her uninjured hand. She lifted the cloth until it showed he injured ribs which was now swollen red.

Percy lifted the bandage and slowly applied it to the injury, making sure not to add too much pressure. He traced his finger on her skin guiding the bandage. Her skin felt smooth, soft and it sent a feeling of excitement and want into Percy, the latter he did not recognize.

He slowly wrapped the bandage around the huntress, and with every new layer that went over her wound he added a layer of the herbs. The tunic did not hid much and ended right below her nipples. Percy gently tied the bandage in place, and when tacking his hand away gently stroked her under her breasts.

Artemis let out a sigh, of relief and of pleasure. She lowered down her tunic, and that snapped Percy out of his trance like state.

Their eyes met, Percy's green to Artemis's silver, and for one moment Percy's heart was then Percy spoke, stupid move dude, sigh he never learns.

"Ah… I should go out and find my bow," said a blushing Percy.

"Y-yes, yes do that," replied an equally red Artemis.

Soon Percy went outside and retired his fallen bow and the 2 wooden arrows he shot. Percy noted that he should have made more, so he decided to do so. After all the cold wind did help him settle down from what happened inside.

He climbed the tree and sat on the branch. He activated the Hephaestus in him, "imagination is the fuel of the forge." His eyes glowed rusty red and he activated Riptide again. He cut of another branch and started making the arrow.

Level by level he cut the wood until the shaft of the arrow was made. The shaft was perfect in every way, strong, sturdy and also not one imperfection. And then there was the feathers at the end. Since Percy did not have any actual feathers so he carved them out, he wondered whether it would work, but it seemed it did when he fired them. Then came the head, for this Percy made the head into a screw like structure, and the actual arrow head he made from the wood that was found at the very top of the tree, the same wood his bow was made out of. It was difficult carving out the arrow head, but soon in 5 minutes one arrow was done.

Soon Percy set about his work his hands just taking over letting his mind wander. He thought about what had happened inside. The fact that made it out alive was a big thing, hell it was a miracle!

Then his thought went to Artemis, for some reason she had been on his mind more and more. Her hair seemed to almost shine everytime Percy looked at it. And her eyes were so bright and full of belief, her energy, her self confidence just attracted Percy to her. He was afraid to admit it but he thinks that he might be i-

Crack! came a sound from the forest snapping Percy up. He looked at his work and found a total of 20 ready arrows.

He quickly notched one and took aim. He waited for minutes but nothing happened. But then he noticed something on the ground where he fought the hellhounds. Percy unnotched the arrow and jumped down.

Percy picked up what looked to be the pelt of the alpha hellhound he had shot. He gathered that and quickly went inside.

Once back in the warm hideaway Percy noticed Artemis was now asleep on her bed. She looked cold despite the warmth in the place. Percy walked up to her and slowly drapped her with the pelt. As soon as he did she pulled it closer to herself and her look of uncomfort eased. Percy stroked a strand of hair away from her face, then the words, "light the way to the future," came into his head and a little light from his hand went into Artemis. It traveled to her chest and there it glowed brighter and brighter until it healed her wound.

Percy smiled at the sight, he then went to his spot and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Artemis felt great. Like she could run through the entire forest and be back before the first meal of the day. She realised that this was not normal, she felt her ribs and the felt normal to her. No pain, no irritation. She slowly moved her previously shaking hand , and now it was calm and steady like a rock.<p>

Artemis lifted up her tunic and blushed when saw the bandage, she remembered last night and what Percy did, his touch it really was quite amazing, and wanted to feel more. After she wiped the blood that started dripping from her nose, Artemis slowly opened the bandage and discovered her wounds were gone. Her skin returned to normal and there was no sign of the wound at all.

The only person who could have done some kind of healing like this was either her mother, or brother. 'And the only on here last night was…..' as her thoughts drifted off she turned to look at Percy, was sleeping by the fire.

Artemis then looked down and saw herself wrapped in a black pelt, which she remembered the alpha hellhound dropped as a spoils of of war for Percy. He must have given it to her last night, she did feel it was warm yesterday.

'So he could heal to? And he gave me his spoils of war? Who is Percy'

Artemis got up slowly and set about packing her bag with supplies for the trip to see the Fates. After she was done, she noticed arrows lying next to Percy. There were about 20 of them and looked expertly made.

She smiled at their design, anything involving archery she loved.

Artemis then kicked Percy awake, "get up Percy we are burning sunlight."

Percy looked up still drowsy from the lack of sleep, he looked up and saw an auburn haired goddess, or soon to be, look down at him giving him a device looking smile. For a moment Percy thought he was dreaming, he rubbed his eyes, but the scene in front of him did not change.

"Artemis?" he slurred out.

"Glad to see you are such a morning person," she said smiling as Percy rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Ha ha funny," he then looked at her and noticed she was standing, "are you sure you can walk? We don't have to go right now you know."

"True but I feel like I owe you Percy, you did save me yesterday. And thank you for the pelt, it made my sleep so much better," she then threw the pelt at Percy who caught it from the air and examined it.

"I could make a pretty cool jacket with this."

"You could, it would also have magical properties in it to. It would help you with temperatures of extreme cold, it is also more durable than normal leather."

"If it more durable than how come I could shoot right through it with my arrow?"

Artemis shrugged, "maybe your arrow are special, what is the tip made of by the way?"

"I don't know the same thing my bow is I suppose, just wood I found on the tree."

Artemis nodded at the new information. The tree was charmed against monsters, so if wood taken from this tree is used to hunt monster, that would make it one powerful weapon.

"Alright Percy enough chit chat, time to hunt for the Fates, lets go."

And with that Percy and Artemis were off.

In the shadows unseen by both were a pair of glowing red eyes.

Artemis's knew the path like the path of her hand. The passed by rivers and several animals on their trek, and by the time the reached to foot of the mountain they had to climb it was already nightfall.

"We'll camp here for now Percy, trust me when I say we need visuals tomorrow if we want to climb."

Percy soon made a fire ready and Artemis made several trap around their camp.

Percy now sat down next to the fire sharpening his blade with a stone he found. Riptide soon shined bronze and Percy could see his reflection on it.

"Where did you get that blade Percy?" asked Artemis. She sat opposite to him and she was sharpening her arrows.

"That Artemis is a long story that involves somebody you know. Or will know, or maybe you know her now, but not the way you're going to. AH time travel is so confusing!"

Artemis giggled her cute laugh as her voice was like honey to Percy's ears.

"Well then fine there is no need to tell me that. But is there something you can tell me Percy?"

Percy smiled, "well how about my first quest."

Percy then told her all about his first quest. What Grover did when we found that dog. And fighting Medusa, although Artemis had no idea who Medusa was although she was impressed by Medusa's powers and our ability to outmaneuver her.

Then him going into the underworld and getting the bolt which they had all along. He did not mention that Hades ruled the underworld, because spoilers! But she did find it hilarious when I told her I kicked Ares's ass when I was a kid.

"HAHA really you did that?! And you picked up a sword when?" she said as she rolled in laughter.

"Hey give him some props," said Percy pretending to support Ares, "I was practicing sword arts for at least 2 and a half months."

That really did it as Artemis and Percy started laughing their ass's off. But after a minute Percy and Artemis stopped, which Percy did not like because he could no longer hear her laugh.

"Percy I swear the more I learn about you the more questions I have."

"Well what do you want to know," asked Percy as he tended to the fire.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything with the colour blue in it."

"Favorite drink?"

"An-" began Percy.

"Anything with the colour blue?" finished Artemis to which Percy nodded. She laughed again for that.

"So Artemis you never really told me much about yourself. I mean history always has stories about you, like what you did and what not, but never who you are."

"It is a sad thing when people start to focus on the deed and not enough on the actions to lead to it. They remember the thing and not the person."

"Speaking from experience?"

Artemis nodded, "yes."

"But how?"

"During the war my father always went on and on about how this war was to free all the people and allow everyone live the life they wanted to. So that became the rally cry, the dream for us. But in the process of following that dream, we forgot who we left behind. The people we love, the people who fought beside us, the people who died beside us."

"You have had friend die?"

"Yes. Most were nymphs, or Satyr's a few minor being with power and even a monster in one case. I still remembered then die as I went on, charging to that dream."

The tension hanged in the air, Artemis remembered all of her friends names she remembered.

"I know the feeling," said Percy after a moment of silence, "my friend Charles, he died to save my life and kill several monsters. Another friend Selina who loved Charles died so later during battle. And the there was Zoë," at the last name Percy's teared up a little, he rubbed them quickly before anything could come of them.

Artemis sat down next to Percy and hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. Percy was at first shocked, but then he realised what she was trying to do. He wrapped one arm around her and they just stayed like that, Artemis heard the beating of Percy's heart and the rise and fall of his chest. And Percy smelled the forest scent that came off of Artemis.

"Well is this not a lowly sight," said a voice as piercing as darkness.

Artemis grabbed her bow and notched her arrow, and Percy grabbed looked dead in front of them was a figure cloaked in shadows. The figure extended it's hind and the shadows poured out of it. The shadow traveled like smoke and put out the light, extinguishing the fire without a sound.

And when the fire died down Percy saw the shadow of the figure slowly peel off, and left standing was a beauty beyond anything Percy had ever seen. Her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula, as if galaxies were being born in her bodice. Her face was hard to see except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. When her wings beat, waves of darkness rolled over the cliffs. And her face was perfect, almost as enchanting as Artemis herself.

"Well hello there pests, tell me," said this figure, "which one of you killed my children?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you see this? This me me giving two updates in 4 hours. Why? <strong>

**Because you! I want you! Yes you to give me a review, forget whateveryone else is doing and give me a review. **

**From YOU to ME. Not THEM, YOU. OKay? So please REVIEW! Also thanks to rider-84 fro the Nyx thing really helped me out dude.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Percy didn't know who he was looking at, but he knew this person was powerful. Her very presence sent fear into his heart. She embodied darkness, but Percy did not feel evil from her, but then why was he so afraid?

Percy held up Riptide in front of him and said, "and who exactly is your kid? This entire greek family of mine is messed up if you know what I'm saying."

The figure looked at Percy her shining white eyes brightened, she threw her head back and laughed, "HAHA! I like the way you think boy!" her face smiled showing her teeth which glowed like the moon. "my children are Hellhounds."

That stumped Percy, how could some one who looks like this, give birth to something that looked like…. that?

"Y-you are N-N-"

"Nyx, I am Nyx. Say with with some backbone child I refuse to hear my name in such a pathetic voice or from a pathetic mouth," said Nyx with eyes narrowed in disgust.

"F-forgive me my Lady," replied Artemis bowing to Nyx on one knew.

Percy stared, shocked at what he was seeing. Artemis, the goddess he had the most respect for, excluding Hestia, and the bravest, was kneeling and stammering her words.

Percy looked at Nyx and gulped, "so you are a primordial? Of the night right?"

Nyx smiled at Percy, she walked towards him. As she approached the fire place, her lower half disappeared into shadow allowing her to float and when she passed the wood she became whole again. "That is right boy, so tell me," she went close towards him and whispered in his ear, "are you the one who killed my children?"

Percy was sweating internally, outside he looked calm. He had to say yes, maybe if he did she would allow Artemis to leave alive. Gathering his courage he spoke, "yes I am the one who killed them."

Nyx walked around in circles, eyeing him like prey. "Is this true little hunter," she asked staring into Percy's eyes.

Artemis could do nothing except look, her voice said in fear, "y-yes my Lady."

The primordia of the night extended her finger and stroked Percy's chest, "hmm," she hummed seductively, "what to do with you? You see you just sent my favorite hellhound pup to Tartarus. You have been such a bad boy," she drew out the last world purring as she did.

"Well…. sorry?" said Percy, a little unnerved that a primordial was hitting on him. And the fact that Artemis was right there made things a lot more awkward.

"Hmm. Maybe you could make it up to me," she stood behind him pressing herself against his back, stroking his right arm, "after all I only need a child from a child."

That made Percy move, he jumped away and turned to face Nyx "wow! Lady no! No no no no no. No. I appreciate the offer but hell no!"

Nyx smiled again, she grabbed the front of Percy's jeans and pulled him forward, "now boy you wound me. Why do you say no? Do you not like me?"

Percy blushed, "Ah no it's not that you're pretty, you are it's just that ah.. I don't really want to be a hellhounds daddy. You don't even know why name."

"Details details," she waved them off, "and you won't be a hellhounds father, our child would be something else entirely, something beautiful."

Percy looked at Artemis whose head was done and trembling, her fist was clenched turning her knuckles white. "No I'm sorry I did what I had to do, but I refuse to bed you."

Nyx's eyes darkened "fine then I will have to take what I want from you by force!" She sent her darkness out at Percy, they pushed him to the ground.

"NO!" cried Artemis, she put her bow up and shot an arrow at Nyx, but the arrow passed through the living being of shadows. Nyx turned around, "you dare?!"

She backhanded Artemis and sent the huntress flying backwards and hit herself on a tree.

"Artemis!" Percy cried out, he stood up and drew Riptide again and swung at the tendrils of shadows attacking him. The bronze cut through the shadows but Nyx struck Percy, knocking the sword out of Percy's hands.

Percy closed his eyes and remembered the words, "Law is my power," Zeus words. The sky began to fill with clouds. Each rumbling with lightning and flashing bright. Percy opened his eyes, they were glowing yellow and the changed back to green, Percy pointed at Nyx and before the primordial could move bright yellow lightning came down and struck her in her spot.

Percy ran, he grabbed his and Artemis's stuff and swung the unconscious Artemis over his shoulder and they ran. Percy headed the way Artemis showed him. With every step the soft forest floor was replaced with the stony surface of the mountain.

Percy looked back at the camp, it was but a dot. There in the center of the camp was a giant crater, and there was nothing but smoke.

Percy knew he did not kill Nyx, and when he looked back she was staring at him. She sweeped Percy, making him drop Artemis and their gear and sent him flying into the air.

Percy's eyes still glowed, mid air he stopped spinning and stood there in the air, floating.

"So you are a child of Zeus?" said an amused Nyx.

Percy simply drew back his hand and sent a bolt of lightning at Nyx, this time the goddess disappeared completely before it hit and appeared above the fallen Artemis.

"I suggest you stop right there boy," she said as she held a long length of shadow which was shaped like a sword, "unless you want this pretty huntress here to die."

Percy gritted his teeth, slowly deactivating his powers of Zeus and descended to the ground. Percy's mind was spinning, thinking fast, he was a genius when thinking on the spot, almost as smart as a child of Athena. Athena! Of course!

And then Percy started remembering everything about Athena. Most of the memories were of her in the throne room, but then he remembered someone else, Annabeth. He remembered Annabeth, her smiled and laughs. She was the reason he survived the curse of Achilles. And then the words rung in Percy's head in a combination of Athena and Annabeth's voice, "knowledge is victory!"

Percy's eyes glowed grey, and Nyx noticed that, "whatever you are doing boy, stop. Or I'll sli-" Nyx's words were halted by a kick sent from the now conscious Artemis. Artemis extended her legs kicking Nyx under her jaw and sending the primordial backwards. Artemis got on her feet, grabbed her bow and a quiver and jumped, somersaulting and landed gracefully behind Percy with an arrow already knocked in place.

"Your pretty flexible," said Percy.

"And you can fly," came her response, Percy looked at her with a sheepish smile, "you can explain later, for now we fight."

Percy nodded, "alright I think I have a plan. She is solid when her shadow is, and so we need to attack when she is about to attack us. Get it?"

Artemis nodded and they looked to see a raising Nyx, very very pissed.

'Okay first our advantages,' started Percy on an inner dialog 'she doesn't know Riptide returned to me and is now in my pocket, we know how to beat her and Artemis can aim just when she is about to attack me. Our disadvantages, she becomes tangible only when she is about to attack, and she can extend her shadows indefinitely.'

Nyx extended her shadows sending one giant line of them towards Percy, "I'll slice you up, you pathetic huntress. For damaging my face, the price is your immortal being!"

Percy picked up a stone, his archery set still laying dumped right in front of Nyx, and threw the stone right at the primordial's face. Percy jumped above the line of darkness sent to him, while the stone went and struck Nyx right between the eyes.

The shadows disappeared. Nyx's body hung limply. She looked at Percy, her eyes turning red, the star and nebulas on her dress all turning red and glowing in anger.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She roared, her entire body disappeared into shadows and she became and giant monster made out of shadows. Everything died when the form was taken. There was no sound heard, or nothing seen. No smell, and no wind felt. Nyx opened her mouth and charged at Percy and Artemis trying to swallow them whole.

'I need to do something, I need…. light!' though Percy. The grey glow in his eyes disappeared, the words "light the way to the future!" roared in his head. Percy's eyes glowed and he extended his arm upwards just as Nyx had almost swallowed Percy and Artemis, he clicked his fingers. The sound of Percy's fingers rung out through the darkness, breaking the silence.

And then, "BOOM!" a small bang broke out from his fingers turning into a bright ball of light the shone through the darkness.

"NO!" cried out Nyx, her previously charming voice now sounding like she had just gargled marbles.

The light broke out the monster of Darkness Nyx had become. And then when the light died down she was gone, and all traces of her disappeared as well. The clouds disappeared and the shadow over the sky lifted letting the moon shine down once again.

Percy fell down to his knees panting, he had never used so much energy at once, it was extremely draining on him.

"Percy we have to move, once with the Fates Nyx won't dare fight us," said Artemis, she grabbed their stuff, and slowly pulled Percy to his feet. Percy and Artemis then walked as fast as they could up the steep mountain.

The moonlight showed them their path. While walking Artemis broke the silence.

"Percy, how can you do the things you do? the only person who I know who can fly and use thunder is… my dad. And yesterday I know you healed me Percy wounds like broken ribs don't just disappear. Who are you?"

Percy looked at Artemis, under the moonlight her features were just enhanced to the absolute perfection. He sighed, " okay, fine. It all started when Kronos started the second titan war. His forces had invaded Mt. Olympus and a group of demigods and I fought them off. The gods had to go and fight another threat one just as frightening. In Olympus Kronos managed to make it into the throne room where all of the gods seats of power were located. The seats of power is where the source of the gods abilities are tied into, if they were destroyed the gods would be powerless.

Kronos entered, posing the body of a demigod, someone who was my friend. Kronos and I fought. His scythe against my blade, it was an even match, but then he used his powers and the tide turned to his favour. Even one of his allies turned against him, but even that was not enough. In the end he almost destroyed the thrones, but I jumped in and stopped him, he only managed to destroy tiny pieces from each throne.

Then as punishment for stopping him, he took the broken pieces of the thrones and shoved it down my throat. My body felt like it was exploding, every single piece inside me was yelling in pain as I felt myself being ripped open. For a moment I thought I was dead, Thanatos was even there ready for me. My life flashed before my eyes, for most people when this happens they would feel at peace, but not me. I refused to go, refused to leave the people I love under the rule of Kronos, and so I woke up. I rejected Thanos and I opened my eyes just to see Kronos about to kill one of my friends, I acted on instinct.

I shoot Kronos with everything I had, and for a moment I felt invincible. I kicked Kronos out of Mt. Olympus and fought him to a stand still. I could feel all the gods powers in me, Every single one of them. Kronos in his anger opened a portal through time and launched it at me, but I ran, I ran with the speed of Hermes, but even then I could only manage to not fall into the portal and not actually escape. But then Kronos grabbed my father, and threatened to kill him if I did not fall in. And so I stopped running, but not before I sent one last bolt of lightning at Krono's face. And then I ended up here and meet you."

Artemis took a moment taking in what she heard. "So what you mean is you have the powers of the gods?" Percy nodded, "all of them?" another nod, "so even mine?"

Percy smiled, "how do you think I am such a good shot, and actually managed to run from you in a forest I have never been in?"

Artemis just looked shocked, and the said, "you cheated."

Percy just laughed as they continued their journey. Soon it was midnight and they reached what looked to be a cave in the face of the mountain.

"Hey Artemis how come we haven't seen any monster? You told me the mountain would be filled with them."

"They probably ran away when Nyx came, good thing for us."

They entered and walked. The cave's opening was narrow and Percy cut himself several time on the hard stone. He eventually started crawling, but soon the path of the cave grew bigger and bigger until Percy and Artemis could actually stand. The cave was lit by light that came from hole on the roof, the light from the moon brighten the path.

"They should be up ahead," said Artemis.

Percy nodded and followed her, their steps echoing of the walls. Percy could feel his sneaker stick to ground, great another pair ruined.

Slowly the path opened up to what looked to be a giant room, and there at the center surrounding a hearth making a giant mural were three ladies. but they were not how Percy remembered them, they were not old, they were young, at least mid twenties. They looked up from their work and said together, "wellcome Perseus Jackson, and Artemis."

Percy bowed followed by Artemis, "my Ladys," said Percy, "I need your help."

"We know why you are here Perseus Jackson, the curse of time is on you."

"What is that?"

"The curse will be made by Kronos in the future, he would have used it on Zeus during the second titan war, but then you interfered and he sent you through this journey instead."

"How may I break the curse my Ladys?"

"The only way is to wait, soon you will be sent through time yet again and again and again. So the only way this course will be broken is to wait and see until you met Kronos and convince him to take this curse of you."

Percy nodded, and the Fates continued, "the power you possess Perseus was never meant to exists. Kronos in his foolish actions has created a future where even we cannot see, we do not know what lies beyond. But we do see something. A great evil approaches Perseus and you need your powers to fight it. So as you go along this journey you must learn to control this ability of yours. Make the gods' powers a part of yourself. Meditate on them, learn their true meaning and only then will you have control over them. And then you must set a phrase of life to them."

Percy was about to speak when they continued, "you ask what is a phrase of life? It is simple it is a phrase of a gods being, their entire existence is that phrase. You know a few we believe?" Percy nodded remembering the word he used to activated each gods powers. "when you gain control over your powers the phrases will appear to you and you will know what to do."

Percy nodded, "thank you my Ladys. We will take out leave now."

"Wait," they said, they turned to Artemis, "Artemis you are to become the goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, and protector of young girls, for your abilities to awake you must use these," they waved their hands and in front of Artemis appeared 5 glowing balls of light.

Artemis held one in her hand, they radiated warmth and power, sending a shudder through her spine. "what are these?"

"They are the physical representation of the domains you will posses. To realise their true power every one of the god will come to us and receive their domains. Your father did and his siblings as well, except Hestia as no one can find her. Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes received their domains as well. The only ones left is you and Apollo and of course Hestia. Now let us begin."

"Wait," said Percy, "what about virginity? Where I am from she has that domain as well."

The Fates shook their heads, "the domain of virginity belongs to Hestia and no one else. That is why Artemis is the goddess of childbirth. Now Artemis are you ready to begin?"

"Am I," replied Artemis with a face full of determination.

"They speak your words."

"I am Artemis goddess of the hunt, to forever hunt the game. Of wild animals, to protect them in their time of need from the veil. Of wilderness, to protect it with me being. Of childbirth, as I have done so I the past, I will aid the mothers in the future. And protector of young girls to help them in their hour of need."

The orbs floated around Artemis, as each vow was said, each ball lite up silver, and then at the end they floated above her head spinning faster and faster. And then at the same time they entered into Artemis.

The light nearly blinded Percy, and when it died down he looked and saw Artemis glowing and standing mid air. Her hair glowed silver and her eyes shined like Nyx's, only her eyes calmed down Percy.

Then it stopped, Artemis landed with a soft thud. She looked up and smiled at Percy, "I feel like a god."

Percy smiled back, "well you kind of are one."

But then the ground shock, the cave rumbled breaking the moment of happiness. Artemis clicked her fingers and brought Percy and herself outside the cave. And there climbing up to meet them was an army. Their feet marching on the ground caused the rumble they felt. Percy could see Hellhounds and several cyclopes made out of shadows. And even there was bunch of scary looking woman with teeth as long as daggers and nails as sharp ar Riptide. Their dentists must hate them.

"Well, time to test out skills," said Artemis with new found confidence, after all if you felt how she does you would to.

Artemis drew her bow and aimed. She held on to her arrow, pulling it back further and further, it glowed bright silver, until finally she let go. The arrow went to the center of the battle field and the moment it was descending above the army the arrow split into a hundred arrows killing every monster in the army. It was beautiful as the silver arrows looked like falling stars.

"And that's that," said Artemis smirking.

Percy's mouth hung open, "how? What? Who? That was awesome!"

Artemis blushed.

"Artemis!" came a voice filled with death and a promise of pain. Percy recognized it immediately, Nyx.

"Artemis can you get us out of here?"

Artemis shook her head, "no I can only do short distances, I can't get us to the tree."

Percy cursed,"and I'm too tired to activate Apollo's power again. Looks like the only thing to do is fight."

Percy took out Riptide still looking as a pen, he did not open the cap, instead he held it there. Nyx did not know what Riptide could do, best keep that hidden as long as he could. Percy stood beside Artemis, who had another arrow ready, and looked around for any sign of Nyx.

Just then he heard a whisper, "looking for me?" Percy turned and felt a something shove him.

Nyx stood there in between Artemis and Percy. Artemis shot an arrow, it went through Nyx harmless.

Percy jumped up again and he and Artemis circled around Nyx.

"You know you never did tell me your name boy," said Nyx as she smiled at Percy, "tell me so that I may know what to write on your tombstone."

"It's Percy Jackson bitch!" and with that Percy leapt and kicked Nyx, only for his leg to go through her. He jumped backwards, just as a very sharp looking shadow passed by his neck.

Nyx jumped to Percy and enveloped him in shadows, strangling him. Artemis's eyes glowed in anger, "GET OFF HIM!" Artemis shot beams of her newly acquired godly energy at Nxy, who was pushed out of Percy's body. Artemis kept on the attack sending every single drop of energy she had into the beam. Slowly the light from the attack died down and Artemis put her hand on her knees panting.

"Is that all you have?" said Nyx as she came out of her crater. She sent a wave of shadows at Artemis sending her inside the cave of the Fates.

When Artemis opened her eyes she saw the three fates looking down at her.

Artemis quickly got up and on her knees,"my Ladys Nyx is attacking, can you help us?"

"We cannot interfere,"they said in one voice, "the laws we set prevent that. Even your father, the carrier of our laws cannot. But Nyx is attacking on our ground, and as such we are allowed certain…. leniency. If you wish, you may take this domain, it will give you the power you need." The Fates took out another orb and gave it to Artemis.

Artemis's eyes widened, she knew what this was, and if she does this then the future would come true. Just then a scream came out, "PERCY!" Artemis cried out, she grabbed the orb and went back outside.

There she saw Percy lying on the ground clutching his left arm in pain. Nyx stood above him with a scythe made out of shadows.

Artemis sent a beam of silver ight at Nyx, making her back away. She reached Percy and stood in front of him, "are you alright?"

Percy nodded as he got up on shaking feet.

"You can't win! It does not matter if you are a god or not!" cried out Nyx.

"That may be true, but this might help send you back to Tartarus," Artemis then held out the orb she was given.

"Artemis is that…." trailed of Percy.

"Yes, Percy, it is," Artemis looked back to Percy and smiled. She was going to do something now which she knew she was going to regret. It all made sense now why her future self was so different her. It was because of what she was about to do right now, take on a destiny that was not hers, but she had to, if not Percy would die.

She went to Percy grabbed his head and drew him close. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his. Percy first almost pulled back, but then he felt it, the feeling of happiness from Artemis and the feeling he felt. He pulled in deepened the kiss he ran his hands through Artemis's hair feeling each strand pulling her closer.

Slowly Artemis pulled away, she smiled at Percy and turned to face Nyx, who was no blushing like crazy.

"Sorry for the wait," said Artemis, "but I did not want to be the virgin goddess for the next 3000 years, without at least getting a kiss first."

And then she began, "I am Artemis, goddess of virginity, until true love! Let the Fates know my phrase of life! Forever the Hunt!" she ended in her head.

And then it was done, the goddess accepted the domain that was not hers. The orb flew into her and Artemis's body glowed, releasing a light as bright as the first one Percy remembered. Her closed his eyes, and could hear the screams of Nyx.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried out the primordial.

The light reduced a little and Percy saw Artemis with her hair silver and eyes the colour of the storm, she floated in mid air holding her bow, aimed at Nyx, "this arrow will send you to Tartarus, look it even had your name on it-MORON!"

She shot the arrow and it flow leaving behind a beam of light where it flew. It struck Nyx right in the chest sending her through the ground and straight to Tartarus.

Artemis's light died down and she stopped floating. She walked to Percy, she healed his wound with a touch and increased his energy levels.

She smiled at Percy, "guess you were right I am the goddess of virginity. Kind of sucks to be honest."

Percy smiled back, "yeah I know. Sorry about this, if only I had been stronger you would not have needed-"

"-Percy don't talk like that. Do not blame yourself. This was my choice, and relax I sure when aunt Hestia is found she will receive the domain from the Fates and I'm be the free goddess you know."

Artemis then hugged Percy, "so ah…. what does that make us?" asked Percy.

Artemis looked at him, "Percy, shut up." Percy smiled down at her and hugged her back.

But just then his body started to glow. It was the same glow as the time portal Percy fell through. Seeing this he pushed Artemis away. "Artemis it's happening again! I have to go I have to end this curse! I promise you I will find you again!"

"Percy! I'll wait for you! Please come back soon, even if it takes forever!"

Percy then felt a pull on his navel he felt his body being pulled elsewhere, "Artemis I love-"

The final words were cut as he was sent hurling through space, leaving a surprised and alone Artemis.

Just then Artemis fell down clutching her head in pain. She passed out on the ground, the Fates took her into the cave and when she awoke she forgot all about Percy.

You see when Percy disappeared into the streams of time again he sent a ripple through the time he was in. Everyone he met forgot about him, Zeus, Kronos and the idiot squad, and even Artemis. All except the Fates. And since Artemis forgot about Percy she saw no need to give up her domain of virginity, and Hestia, not really caring, did not ask it from her. And so for the next 3000 years Artemis spent hating men and carrying a domain that went against her very nature.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up, this time he looked to be in a hut, there were several jars filled with plants and it smelled like a hospital. Percy got up and heard a voice, "finally up are we?"<p>

Percy looked and saw a man standing, he wore leather armor he was 5'7 and had black hair. His eyes were green, and for a second they turned red. "I am Gerald Hale, now tell me how did you find the druids?"

* * *

><p>Done! REVIEWS! TO MOTIVATE ME!<p>

2 points if you guys can guess where I got the moron joke of Artemis from, really though I loved it the first time I heared it!

2 points if you can guess who or what Gerald Hale is (hehe)

REVIEWS!

Don't worry Artemis and Percy will met again (I'm not heartless.)

Also there was a gut in the review section who asked me and I kid you not whether this was a Nico/Percy fic. Dude, what do you think?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Hello Gerald, I'm Percy, and ah were am I" asked a stumped Percy. Percy got up from the bed and looked at the man straight in the eyes.

Gerald narrowed his eyes, they glowed red again, "you really do not know do you?" he asked easing up his posture.

Percy shook his head and Gerald continued, "you are at the circle of the druids."

Percy then asked a very strange question, "what is the year?"

Gerald gave a questioning look, "according to the calendar of Numa it had been 500 years since Rome."

Percy's head started spinning. So he was alive during Roman times, could the gods be alive? If so he had to find Artemis, or her roman form, what was it again? Diana?

"I see, so where are we exactly?"

"I told you the circle of druids," replied Gerald in a pissed of tone.

"No I mean like where, were like which country?"

"I don't know, and look that is enough out of you, I have some questions for you, starting with your name, what is it?"

Percy did not like this guy, not one bit, but if he wanted information he would have to comply, "my name is Perseus, Percy Jackson."

Gerald nodded, "that's a very greek name Percy. Now tell me how did you get in here? It should be impossible."

"Look Gerald I have no idea what you are talking about all I know is I woke up here and found you interrogating me."

"Intero-what? Look boy this no time to be playing around, tell me-"

"-now now Gerald is that how you treat someone who just woke up from a coma?" said a voice. Percy looked and saw and old man by the door. The man wore a white robe with a leather belt and red cloak. On his belt was a golden sickle and several herbs.

"Grand master Brain," said Gerald bowing to the man who walked in.

The man walked to Percy, "so Percy is it?"

Percy nodded, "now tell me Percy," asked the druid, "is this the first time you have time traveled?"

Percy jaw dropped and so did Gerald, "but-but how did you-"

"Know? Haha my boy when you live to be as long as I have you learn a few things. Now maybe it is time we get you something to eat, I do believe you have quite a story for us."

Percy nodded and the three men left the hut. Outside reminded Percy a little bit of camp halfblood. There were huts everywhere some wooded some mud. And there were several people outside wearing the same robes as Brain.

"Gerald!" came a cry. Percy turned and saw a girl walking to them wearing armour like Gerald and a little bit of muscle on her. She looked to be about 19 or so and had blond hair and grey eyes, 'a child of Athena?' though Percy.

"Kila, what is it?" asked Gerald in a commanding tone.

The girl nodded and continued, "Milla, Hector and I have found something at the edge of the circle we don't know what it is, we were hoping you could help us."

Gerald nodded to the girl and turned and looked at Brain, "grandmaster Brain I have to go, can you handle him by yourself?" he asked scowling at Percy, to which Percy stuck his tongue out, yes very mature I know.

Brain chuckled at Percy's actions, "yes Gerald I think I can handle young Percy just fine, now go along, your pack needs you. And stop calling me grand master I hate that title."

Gerald rolled his eyes at the last comment and the took of with the girl, Kila.

Brain looked at Percy with a smile, "well now Percy let me introduce you to everyone. That right there is Kim," he said pointing at a young girl with an iron sickle,she had black hair with green eyes, like Percy, she was cutting flowers, "she's my grand daughter. Her mother is Cora, my daughter, her father is Andrew I think they should be somewhere around here, they have another girl about your age. Me and my family live here along with the Hales. Do you know where you are Percy?"

"No idea, Gerald kept saying something about the circle of druids?"

Brain nodded, "yes Percy that is true. But you see we do not know exactly where we are per say. The roman gods chased us out of Rome and to hear, only thing is we do not know where here is. We were banished here and have been trying to escape ever since."

Percy's eyes widened, "why what did you guys do?"

Gerald laughed, "we existed. The Hale pack you see are actually were wolves."

"WEREWOLVES?!" yelled out Percy.

"Yes, direct descendents of Lycaon. But they shifted away from that monster and became their own pack, and when they went to the gods for safety, Jupiter banished them here."

"Jupiter?"

"Ah I believe that he would be know as Zeus to you."

"Oh. So why are you here then?"

"Sigh, We druids are looked down upon by romans. They hate us some even went as far as to hunt us. One night a group of roman soldiers under order from the general found us and were about to kill us, but I prayed to Diana. The roman goddess of wilderness liked us druids and favoured us, so when the romans struck down our homes she teleported us here. But in the process of sending us here, Mars interfered. Mars you see hated us, treated out kind us scum. So when Lady Diana tried to send us to safety Mars interfered and sent us here."

Percy took all Brain said in. Diana, Artemis she was still there in his life, no matter who far away. She did this, helped and innocent family, Percy smiled at her heart. "So why can't you leave?"

"Because of the circle of druids," at Percy's puzzled look Brain further explained, "it's what we call this prison of ours, look at the sky Percy," and when Percy did he noticed nothing out of place.

But the longer he stared, something started to appear to him, something shiny, it's almost like…. "is that a dome?" asked Percy.

Brain nodded, "yes it is Percy now you see this is our prison. We have made a spell to hep us get out of here, but for that we need to know where we are first. We were hoping when you appeared you would know."

"But Brain you knew I was a time traveler. How?"

"Ah simple Percy I saw you come out of giant portal, and something like that was once described in the ancient scripts. They tell of how Saturn, that's Kronos to you, used them to fight with great armies against the gods. So I assumed you time traveled. And considering the fact that you are not Saturns man and did not try to kill us the moment you got here that is a plus hehehe."

Percy smiled, a little concerned about the mental state of mind of Brain. "So have you ever met any other time travelers?"

Brain shook his head, "no Percy can't say I have, though I have read a lot about time spells and their uses, and they usually need a place and time known to them, so I hoped you knew where you were." Percy nodded, his eyes darkening with hate, Brain noticed this and said, "now lets get you something to eat shall we?" Brain led Percy to an open area mess hall. In the center of the hall was a hearth, and Percy could almost see the outline of a little girl by the hearth.

"Father is that the boy?" asked a sweet voice. Percy saw a woman dressed like Brain carrying a silver sickle, she had black hair and blue eyes, she was tall about 5'7 and had a face which was filled with happiness.

"Indeed it is Cora," he turned to Percy, "Percy meet my daughter Cora, Cora this young man is Percy."

"Hello Percy welcome to our home," she said smiling her brightest smile, "now would you both like lunch? I just made it." Percy nodded, "good! You two sit down I'll be right back! I have to call Andrew from his work and Kim and Opal. Gods those three drive me nuts." Cora then turned away and went to find her family.

Brain sat down at one of the tables, "hehe she is the only one here with any self control, the glue that holds this family. Now Percy you have heard our story, I believe it is time to hear yours?"

Percy nodded and began. He told him about who he was, needless to say when he told Brian he was a demigod the old druid got the shock of his life. After a moment to calm down the druid Percy began again.

He told Brain of how he fought Kronos in the final battle. Of how he protected Olympus from Kronos, and how some way the power of the gods were put into him, making him almost reach death's door. About how he then fought back against Kronos and the titan cursing him to travel through time forever. Percy however did not mention anything about Artemis, he just told Brain that during his first trip through time he met the fates and they told him what was happening.

"And then I got teleported here," ended Percy.

Brains' eyes were wide open, "...well, that is… quite a story Percy. But then again I shouldn't expect anything less from a time traveler."

"Time traveler?" asked a new voice, Percy turned and saw a man with blonde hair and grey eyes waking to them. He wore robes similar to Brain and has a silver sickle.

"Ah Andrew glad you could make it," said Brain waving to the man, "where di Cora find you?"

Andrew rubbed his head, "haha you know I was around. I was working on a project when Cora came barging in demanding I go to lunch." Andrew then sat down opposite to Percy, "so you are the mystery boy, my name is Andrew," he extended an amr to Percy.

"Hello I am Percy," said Percy shaking the offered hand.

"Glad to meet you Percy, now Percy, what's this I heared about time traveling?"

"Perhaps we should wait for the others, I do believe young Percy would not like to repeat the story again and again."

Percy nodded and soon everyone else arrives. There was Cora bringing her two daughters, Kim, who Percy already met and another girl who looked like a smaller version of Cora. Then Gerald came and along with him came Kila. Along with those two came a woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes, and a young man with black hair and green eyes, similar to Gerald. They both wore leather armor similar to Gerald and Kila.

"Now that we are all here lets the introductions begin, Everyone this is Percy," Brain said, he looked to Percy, "Percy you know myself, Cora, Andrew, Gerald and Kila, now let me introduce you to the rest of this family. The girl over there looking like a younger Cora is Opal," Brain pointed to the girl who sat opposite to Brain. "Then there is Kim," he pointed to the little blond girl, "and Mila and Hector," he pointed to the two people at the end of the table.

"Now I believe you owe us a story," asked a very curios Andrew, he was definitely a child of Athena.

And so Percy told his story again, by the end of it they were speechless.

"Alright then I'll get dinner," said Cora., she then went of to a hut and brought out a big pot of soup, she poured one bowl for every person there.

"So you have meet the Fates?" asked Opal in between her bites of the soup.

Percy nodded, "Really?! What are they like?!" asked a very excited Kim, who was getting her soup everywhere.

"Now Kim let the poor boy eat," scowled Cora.

"But mooom.." and then they all started talking at once. Andrew and Brain were discussing ways of finding a way out of here. Kim was arguing with her mother. Opal was eyeing Gerald, who was talking to Kila, Mila and Hector.

Percy looked down at his bowl. His soup was green with a hint of yellow in there. Last time he saw something of that color it tried to met his face. Kampe spit is acid f.y.i. He took the spoon in his hand and scooped up and spoon full of the soup. He took it up to hi nose and sniffed it, it smelt…. very different. Like a good kind of different. The spice in it must be excotic, because Percy could not smell one he recognized. He gathered his courage, "bottoms up."

The moment it touched his tongue, his taste buds lit up like the 4th of july. Every single cell on his tongue wanted more of the stuff, and Percy obliged. He took the soup in one hand and quickly finished off the entire soup in 20 seconds.

"Well looks like someone likes Mrs. Cora's cooking," said a giggling Kila. Percy blushed.

"Amazing not even Andrew can eat that fast," said Brain.

"It tasted good, what is it," asked Percy.

"Oh just some vegetables I found lying around dear," said a smiling Cora, "see that Opal why don't you like my meals like that?"

"Mom I just don't like it okay, soup one day is okay, but the same thing for 5 years will just get on anyone's nerves," protested Opal.

"So Percy any idea what you are going to do?"asked Kim.

"Well I was hoping to get control over my powers, maybe by then I would be teleported away from here," said Percy.

"I see, yes you mentioned your mishap with the gods powers," said Brain, "tell me Percy do you know what the spark of life is?"

"Spark of life?" asked Percy.

"The spark of life is something that is not there, but is see it has no physical form so some say it doesn't exist, but it does. It is the collection of memories and personality that we as a person collect, it is what makes us, us," said Andrew. Yup definitely a child of Athena.

"So you mean a soul?" asked Percy.

"Soul? That has a nice ring to it, much shorter than spark of life," said Brain.

'Great I just invented the word soul, just great' thought Percy.

"Anyway yes, a soul, as you call it, is something everyone has. Monsters," Andrew looked at Gerald for this, "mortals, even gods. By the way you describe it you have a little bit of the gods soul in you. So if you want them out, yet keep their powers you are going to have to meditate."

"Wait what?"

"Meditate, it means-"

"-no I know what it means, I mean why should I?"

"When you meditate it you will feel oneness with your soul and a feeling of bliss should go through you, but since you have several god in you, you should connect to the soul which is most different from you, that is the furthest from your true soul."

"So… it's like digging? The souls which are not like mine are above, and the ones that are like mine and lower into the ground?"

"Yes…... its like digging," said Andrew, surprised at the simplification.

"Okay that sound like fun!" yelled Percy.

"HAHAHA, alright Percy since you are done lets start it right now, come." Brain then lead Percy out to the forest, they walked until the came across a clearing with a large stone in the center, it was flat Percy got the idea and sat down on it.

"Now Percy focus, reach for inside you. Feel what is there inside you and go and touch, it will feel long and tiring, but never give you, remember you know what and where your soul is. The question is are you willing to go out and touch it?"

Percy closed his eyes and focused. But being someone with ADHD that is a lot easier said than done. His mind kept thinking of different things. 'Like maybe if I got out of this place he could go and meet Artemis again. And then find a way to break this damned curse. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah to get control. But why? I mean I could just like not, just spend forever traveling through time. That could pretty fun. No gods, no damn prophecy. But no Artemis either.

All Right focus. Brain said I would know where to look, may be here? No, here? No. God damnit! Where is it?! Hey what's that?'

Just then Percy opened his eyes and he was floating in the middle of a large body of water. And when he meant float he meant floating under the surface.

Percy looked around, the water was clear, he could see forever on all sides, but when he looked down, he could not see anything. It was too dark, almost like something was blocking it. Percy swam down going closer and closer to the darkness. He reached out and touched it, and felt… something.

Suddenly the world flashed away, and Percy was drawn somewhere else. He looked around and saw himself in a city, by the looks of thing the city was greek. There was also a lot of olive trees there.

"So you are here Percy," said a voice all too familiar to Percy. the son of Poseidon turned around and saw… Athena?

The goddess was sitting under a tree, her spear in her hand along with her shield Aegis, the original one. She wore greek armor and a helmet laid on the ground by her side.

"Lady A-"began Percy.

"Saw your breath sea spun I have no patience for you. I had to get stuck here, in this pitiful mind. You are such a fool Jackson, seeing you act and doing such stupid things caused me actual physical harm."

Percy was a little taken back by the honesty, but he pushed on,"Lady Athena I have come here-"

"-I know why you are here boy. Tell me do you believe and insignificant whelp like you should even deserve a fraction of a fraction of my knowledge?"

"I… I just want to get home my Lady."

"And see Artemis?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Th-that is I mean-I ah-" stammered Percy, blushing like hell.

"Save it Jackson, if anything I approve, now," she got up from her spot and put on her helm "lets see whether you can earn my powers. This spear," she pointed to her weapon, which glowed grey, "is the representation of knowledge. Beat me and it's yours."

Percy nodded, he drew Riptide and got ready for a fight.

Athena smirked, "now then let me show you why I am the god of skill and battle tactics!"

Athena smirked and threw her spear into the sky, it came down directly above Percy. But just then the sun reflected of Percy blocking his vision. But Percy managed to jump just in time to evade being skewered.

He looked up at the battle field and saw not one spear, but 20! The battle ground was littered with copies of them, and they completely destroyed the field, there were stone popping out all over the place. But just then he realised he was distracted, and by the time he turned around he was hit by Aegis. Percy was sent flying back into the tree Athena was resting on.

When Percy opened his eyes he saw Athena throw a bolas at him, without time to evade he was tied to the tree by bolas. He tried to get out but he was tied to the tree.

"You disappointed me Jackson," Athena said, picking up a spear of the ground, she twirled it around her hand, "well then enough games, die!"

She threw the spear and Percy thought, 'oh fuck!'

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes I know not really an action packed chapter, but hey I left it with a cliff hanger like the ushal so... that.<strong>

**Also yeah 40+ folowers! That great! Now if only everyone of thoes followers gave one review I would be so ...**

**REVIEWS!**

**(Also please note that there will be no new chapter for at least a week. Maybe.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Percy moved his head and the spear missed him by centimeters. He pulled up Riptide and cut the ropes holding him and broke free.

Percy tried to grab the spear, but the moment he touched it, the spear disappeared into ashes.

"You cannot use what is not yours Perseus," came Athenas voice. Percy turned around and saw that she had disappeared into the field of spears in front of him.

Percy on gaurd entered the field. As he took each step in, he felt something inside him. Something which was telling him to get out of there. But before he could Athena's voice rung out again, "lesson one, never let the opponent choose the battlefield!"

Percy ducked and rolled away from the spot he was, just in time to avoid Athena from stabbing him with a spear.

Percy turned and swung down Riptide. Athena dodged the attack, she then parried each strike of Percy's with her spear.

"You should give up Athena, even Ares didn't win against me in close contact."

Athena smirked, "Ares also lost to me when with this spear when we fought."

Percy gritted his teeth and continued the attack. He was slowly pushing Athena back, and the only reason he still had a head was because of his survival instincts.

"Enough of this!" cried Athena, she kicked Percy in the ribs and jumped, landing on one of the spears. Balancing like a cat Athena stood straight and started attacking Percy from above.

It was like fighting an enemy that could attack him with ease, but Percy couldn't even touch. Athena started jumping from one spear to another all the will thrusting at Percy.

Just then Percy remembered something Athena said, 'I can't use something I don't have.'

Precy reached out and touched the spear Athena was standing on, and after a moment praying to god that his plan would work, the spear disappeared. Athena saw this and jumped away, but the chase was on.

Percy kept touching the spear and Athena kept jumping away. Just as she landed on her 5th spear, Percy was already there waiting for her. He reached out and grabbed the spear, and before Athena could get jump, she fell down on the ground.

As Athena was getting up Percy held Riptide at her throat, "stay down Athena."

Athena smiled as she knew something Percy did not. The ground was uneven from when Athena struck the ground with her many spears, and Percy was standing right behind a raised platform. So Athena kicked Percy and when Percy took a step back he tripped.

Athena jumped up again onto her spears, she grabbed the closest one and jumped again, the point o the spear pointed at Percy as she came done with the weight of knowledge.

Percy saw her jump, but just as he was about to roll away he thought of something. All this will Athena had been giving him clues, clues to win. She told him about how the spears disappeared, so maybe she had helped him out before. 'What did she say I have to do to win?' wondered Percy, 'To accept knowledge, so that means…...'

And so Percy didn't move, as the spear got closer and closer down, no one could stop what was about to happen now. Not Athena, not Percy or any other god. Just as the spear almost pierced him, Percy closed his eyes and prayed to god that this would work.

The spear cut through Percy and Athena stood over the demigod. She looked down at him, her grey eyes narrowed, and then she smiled.

"I see you have figured it out Percy," she let go of the spear which vanished into dust and all the other remaining spears, that were plunged into the ground, did as well.

Percy smiled as he opened his eyes. He stood up and patted himself down, "I had to accept knowledge to win, and you said that the spear represented knowledge, it's just like putting two and two together."

"And yet you still need so many clues kelp head," grinned Athena as she laughed. Percy just blushed red.

After her laughter died down Athena looked at Percy, "Percy do you know what this place is?"

Percy looked around the city, "it is a greek city of some kind?"

Athena nodded, "yes Percy this is the city of Athens, or atleast how I remembered it. You remembered that giant sea you found yourself in yes?" Percy nodded, "well this is my version. Every god and goddess has one and you will fight in their minds, that is where we are."

Athena looked at him, now all traces of humor disappeared, "Percy I have a quest for you. You will conquer all the gods in you, and by doing so release their spirits from you. You will then return these spirits to the gods of your time. Do you accept?"

Percy got on one leg and bowed to the goddess, "I do Lady Athena."

Athena smiled, "good Percy. Now for your reward for besting me. I grant you a gift, a gift of learning."

Percy's head suddenly felt clear. Clearer than he had ever felt in his entire life. It was like his mind was a city covered in fog, but know the fog had finally cleared up and he could see everything. he remembered every detail in his life, when he was born. His first cycle. The feeling of the cat he had when he was a kid, even the taste of his moms breast milk, yuck!

"This feels.. this feels so-"

"Amazing."

"Is this how you feel like every day?"

Athena nodded,"indeed it is young Perseus. You will now know everything you know, no longer will there be anything blocking you from becoming the best thing that you are, education wise. I will also give you some language skill, you are lucky that Artemis spoke greek, which you knew. And the druids seems to know greek as well, that is good to, but your luck could run out."

"I thank you my Lady for these gifts," Percy then bowed his head.

"These are no gifts Percy, they are your right. I can not take them away from you, nor can any god, they are changes made into the very core of your soul. they will be with you till the day you die. Now I am free and I can go from here. But remember there are 11 other to face, and I am but the weakest. This is because I am the furthest away from your core, from your soul. Hence I take the least amount of energy from you. Remember this Perseus."

Percy nodded and bowed once more. Athena then slowly started to disappear into dust and the dust flew through the city. But as she was disappearing, Athena said, "remember these words Percy Knowledge is victory."

Percy did, an when he blinked he appeared back to his body. Suddenly Percy's body felt hot. He could feel something from deep inside him rummble, wanting to get out. Then Percy's body started glowing grey, and a grey outline of Athena appeared over Percy.

The demigod coughed and coughed until dust started to come out of him. the dust slowly gathered and formed a small bead. The bead was purple and had a grey owl carved into it.

'Is this Athena's soul?' though Percy. He was wondering what to do, just then had an idea. He took of the camp half blood bead necklace that he still had around his neck and put Athena's bead on it.

Percy looked around and noticed it was night time. Brain must have left. Percy remembered the way back and so set off to find the huts.

On the way back the forest was light up by the moon. Percy looked up to see the diamond in the sky shining bright in the sky. Artemis must be happy.

'I swear Artemis I will find you again one day. I promise.'

As Percy reached the outskirts of the huts he noticed Gerald out waiting for Percy.

As Percy approached Gerald looked up, "so you did it?"

Percy nodded, "I concurred Athena."

"Pfft only Athena? But then again you did just defeat a god. Why not go for two in a row?"

"Athena gave me a sort of gift. I need to get used to it before I try again, because if during battle suddenly my body starts acting different I will die."

Gerard nodded, "fair enough. Brain told me to me to show you to a hut for you to sleep the night. This is it," he pointed to the one next to Percy, "good night greek." Gerald then walked away into the night.

"Good night to you to brooding ass," Percy whispered.

Gerald stopped and turned,"I have very sharp hearing you know."

Percy quickly went inside and quickly got to bed.

The next day when Percy woke up he found Cora who offered to teach him how to cook the soup he had last night and where to find the ingredients. Needless to say Percy was very enthusiastic.

The rest of the morning Percy and Cora spent in the forest. cora taught Percy the names of the plants and Percy soaked up all the knowledge like a sponge. By the time they were done Percy knew all the ingredients needed, where to get them, their name and even how to tell which ones were good and which were bad.

"My goodness Percy you are a quick study, you are almost as fast as my husband," exclaimed Cora.

Percy rubbed his head, "yeah it's a perk."

When the got back Percy helped Cora prepare dinner and lunch, which was soup.

During that meal Coar told everyone of how quick Percy knew each and every plant taught and how she never had to repeat herself.

"In that case Percy, how about I teach you a thing or two about druids?"Obviously Percy agreed. And that was how Percy spent his days with the Druids. He learnt from them, ate with them, he even became a part of the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later:<strong>

Percy just came from the forest carrying a basket of flowers for a portion he was trying out when he spotted Kim.

Kim saw Percy and ran up to him, "Percy Percy want to play?"

Percy smiled at the little girl, "afraid not Kim I have a lot to do," at that Kim's face frowned in disappointment, looking at such a sad face Percy could not take any more, "but I can do this," he then pulled out several flowers he picked and made them into a crown and placed it on Kim's head.

Kim giggled, "thanks Percy!" she hugged him and then ran off to show her mother her new crown.

Percy smiled at the sight and went into his hut. Inside it was filled with bottle of ingredients and a cauldron or two. Percy put his ingredients there and began his work.

He was preparing a potion which should show him where he was. It was based on the vitamins in the flowers. The stronger the flower, the more vitamins, and the potion will show how strong the flower is by changing the colour. Red is low vitamins, blue is high and every other color is in between. If all goes well Percy will atleast be able to tell where the plants are from, thereby giving a guess to the location of this circle of druids.

After the potions was finished Percy let it simmer as it would take a few hours to complete. He went out of his hunt and decided to go for a walk.

He walked into the forest and soon he heard the sound of swords clashing. Hearing the sound of battle Percy took out Riptide, his finger on the cap and he slowly walked to the noise.

He crept slowly and using a tree as cover he looked to see where the noise was coming from. There in front of him was what looked like a training field. On the field was Gerald and Mila sparring with their swords. They both had roman gladius as their weapon and though the battle was fierce, it was pretty…. well pathetic. It was like none of them had any sort of idea what to do with the sword and was just swinging that thing around. Percy was no expert but in this case compared to them he was.

After a good minute they stopped to catch their breath. Gerald then looked right at Percy, "well greek are you just going to hid or are you going to come out?"

Percy was surprised that Gerald could see him, but then again he was a werewolf. Percy walked out and smiled at the four werewolves. During his stay here he had never really talked to them, except a little to Gerald and Kila.

"So you guys were sword fighting huh?" asked Percy smiling at them.

"Yes greek, why can't you see?" asked Gerald.

"Now now Gerald be nice, he was just curios," said Hector who smiled at Percy. Gerald simply huffed and sat down drinking some water from his waterskin.

"Hey Percy do you know how to use a sword?" asked Kila, curious.

"Yup and I'm pretty good to, if I do say so myself. I managed to defeat Ares, I mean Mars once, though it was kind of a fluke."

At this Kila looked in shock and Gerald let out a bark in laughter, "ha! Yeah right you beat Mars? Now I heard everything!"

"He did say he managed to hold of Saturn for as long as he did," said Mila.

"Then where is his sword?" asked Hector curios.

To that Percy pulled out Riptide as a pen and said, "here it is."

"That is not a sword you stupid greek, that is a nothing," said Gerald.

"This is a pen moron," replied Percy pissed off, "and here let me show you how much of a sword it is." Then with his thumb he threw off the pen cap and Riptide grew into a sword again. Percy then swung it over his shoulder, "or are you to scared?"

Gerald growled, showing his teeth, he walked up and charged Percy without thinking ahead. Percy moved to the side avoiding Geralds' oncoming swing and tripping the wolf in the process.

"Lesson one, never charge blindly," said Percy. Gerald picked himself of the ground. He growled at Percy he charged again, only to have Percy block him with Riptide and punch him him the face with his free hand. "What did I just say?"

Gerald held his face and took a few steps back. He looked up, his eyes then flashed red. He threw his sword away and clenched his fists. When the opened then again they had claws. His face grew hair and his jaw became more angular. He looked at Percy with rage, and roared.

"Gerald no!" cried Hector as he grabbed Gerald trying to hold him back, so did Mila and Kila. But Gerald pushed them all to the ground and charged at Percy fangs sharp.

Percy's legs gave out just before gerald was about to grab him, Percy kicked Gerald right in the face sending the wolf back a few steps.

At that point Mila, Kila and Hector grabbed Gerald and Hector reached into Gerald's shirt and pulled out a medallion in it. It had was looke like three spirals connected at the center. Hecto pressed it into Gerard's hand, "Gerald, say the words! Alpha Beta Omega! Say it! Alpha Beta Omega! Alpha Beta Omega. Come one Gerald don't let it control you!"

Slowly Gerald grabbed hold of the medallion and began the chant "Alpha Beta Omega! Alpha Beta Omega! Alpha Beta Omega. Sigh." With every chant he became calmer and calmer until his feature went back to normal.

Gerald looked at Percy, he put his medallion under his shirt again and quickly disappeared into the forest.

"Don't take it personally Percy," said Mila snapping Percy out of his shock, "he just has anger issues."

"Yeah you would too if you had been through what he had," said Kila.

"What happened to Gerald? Why does he hate me so much? And was that his wolf form? It's unlike any werewolf I have ever seen."

Hector sighed, "we'll tell you Percy, but only because you are owed and explanation. This is not our story to tell, well not much of it anyway. It began when Gerald was a boy, his parents died and as a werewolf he was sent to the king, Lycaon. Lycaon made Gerald to do many terrible thing like eat humans, and kill children, but Gerald refused so Lycaon sold him off to a bunch of greek traders. There he met us. Together we managed to escape but not before we were all hurt by those men." at that Mila dn Kila looked down at the ground at anger, their eyes turning yellow for a second.

"Why did your eyes turn yellow?" asked Percy.

"When a werewolf is angry they change uncontrollably. Like Gerald when he attacked you."

"But why are the eyes a different color?"

"And that is the second part of the story," said Hector, "you see there are three kinds of were wolves in this world Alphas, Betas and Omegas. And Alpha has red eyes and is the leader of a pack. The Betas have yellow eyes and is basically everyone else. And an Omega is a wolf with no pack, the runt if you will. Gerald is the Alpha, and we are his Beta's. But when Gerald saved us he was only a Beta and we were humans. Then came Mars."

At this Kila really got made, "that fucker captured us and made Gerald face many challenges. But through those challenges Gerald changed, he became an Alpha."

"You see," Hecto took over again, "there are two ways one can become an Alpha, you either steal it from some other Alpha by killing them or becoming on through sheer force of will. ANd Gerald became and Alpha via the latter, he became a true Alpha. And the moment he did Mars forced him to bite us and turn us. And when we all became werewolves we escaped Ares, only to be captured by Lycaon. He took an interest in Gerald because he was the only true Alpha in centuries. When we managed to escape again we went to Jupiter for help only for that ass hole to send us here."

"Gerald still feels guilty about what happened to us," said Mila, "he wanted us to live a normal life. And everytime he looses control, which happens rarely, he goes of and broods."

Percy the moment he heard this his took off, recapping Riptide.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kila.

"To talk to him," came the reply.

When Percy found Gerald, the Alpha was sitting in the same rock Percy sat on when he fought Athena. Gerald was looking down and disgraces as Percy walked up to him.

"They told me your story,"said Percy as he sat down besides Gerald.

"They should learn to mind their own business."

"You are their business. They just want to be there for you."

Gerald was silent for a few minutes, "it should not be that way, I should be there for them."

"Hey you can't say that. Look you might be an Alpha but you don't have to be the only one to carry all the weight around here. A pack is there so that the responsibility can be divided."

"It's still me flaut they are here. I am supposed to be responsible, not this. I lose control every time I get angry, how am i supposed to help them if I can't help myself."

Percy gently laid his hand on Gerard's shoulder, "Gerald they care for you. They are not just your pack, they are also family. And family helps family. Let them help you. Let help you."

Gerald looked at Percy, "I suppose my sword skills could use a little work."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "a little?"

"Alright then a lot."

"That's my boy, now come on you can cry to your pack later right now I have half a day to begin your first day training to become half decent at swords."

Gerald smiled as he followed Percy back to the others. When they saw Percy and Gerald they thanked Percy and their first training session with Percy began.

At the end of the day the pack all thought one thing, 'I am so going to kill Percy.'

Percy was in other words a slave driver. He pushed the pack to the limit. 50 laps around the training ground and then push ups till they drop. Then running on the spot, the only reason they weren't pools of sweat on the ground was because of their werewolf stamina.

But that night after dinner Percy and the pack really got along well. Just before he went to sleep Percy was and by Hector.

"Thank you Percy," said Hector, "you helped out my friend, no my brother. But I'll warn you now if you ever do anything to cause harm to my family, I will kill you."

Percy in most cases would get pissed off at hearing something like that, but now he got it. It made sense and so all he did was nod and he retreated into his bed for the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>So, yes you reading this press that little button called review and say something, like one word, awsome! It will take you 1 minute is you are the slowest typer in the world. So come on! <strong>

**Okay just for you guys I stayed up all night to finish this, I also couldn't sleep because my brain kept nagging me to finish this, although now my body is about to kill my brain. **

**I need a vacation! And so I am off! Areverdaci! (In case you guys did not know I love Reviews like the best part of the moring is when I open my comp and see your wonder ful reviews on it So review!)**

_**REVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIW **_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"And so the Batman ran away into the night. Gordon's kid walked up to his dad and asked, 'why is he running daddy?' and Gordon replied 'because we have to chase him.' 'But he didn't do anything wrong.' came the innocent reply. And so Gordon told his son why, 'because he is the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it need right now. So we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he is not a hero, he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight.' And thus the legend of Batman was born."

As Percy finished his story around the campfire silence fell. Everyone was looking at him in wonder.

"That was freaking amazing!" cried out Gerald as he jumped into the sky.

"Indeed Percy that was an excellent story," said Brain, "the future certainly has great minds."

Percy smiled, he had told them the plot of Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight movie, and they loved it.

"But I don't get it why did he have to become the bad guy in the end?" asked Kim.

"It's a little ahead of your time little one," said a smiling Hector, "but I'm sure Opal will tell you all about it."

Opal shot Hector a dark look as Kim then started pestering her to explain, Hector in return simply smiled. 'Was there something going on between Hector and Opal?' thought Percy, 'nah couldn't be.'

Needless to say even though Percy received a clear mind from Athena he was still stupidly dense when it came to love. Sigh, why does he have be so stupid?

"Alright everyone time for bed," said Andrew as he got up along with Cora who was forcing Kim of her sister so that they could all go to bed. Andrew looked at Percy, "remember to wake up early tomorrow Percy we are going to see the edge of the circle tomorrow."

"I will Andrew, good night," said Percy. And with that everyone went their separate ways. Percy to his hut, Kila and Mila to their hut. And Gerald went to bed as well, and Hector joined him after a few moments, two guess what he and Opal were doing in the shadows unseen.

After an hour Percy walked out of his hut with the bow and arrows he made when with Artemis. He went to the practice ground where he trained the pack, that is the werewolves, and started practicing Archery.

As Percy shot into a tree he thought of all the things he lost in this journey. His mom, his dad. Who knew whether he was even going to be able to get back to his own time? He missed everyone at camp. Grover, Nico, Annabeth and even a little bit of Luke. that is the Luke that was his friend. Nowadays the more and more he thought about it, the less he began to hate Luke and more he started to pity him.

He even wondered whether Artemis was even going to love him. It had been so long for her, but for him it had been only a few days. And even when Artemis met a younger him she didn't seem to recognize him, maybe she forgot?

Percy couldn't handle it if she had forgotten him. They would be the worst case scenario. After Percy emptied his quiver of arrows and approached the tree and gathered them all up again. When he was about to start shooting again, he felt something.

His head started to threaten to split open. He could almost hear a voice calling out to him. Telling him to…. do something. Then he could hear the words, "light the way to the future."

It was Apollos words, but Percy did not activate it. Why was it getting activated? Did Apollos soul inside do it? Then why?

Percy's eyes glowed yellow and so he did the one thing he knew to do in a situation like this. He closed his eyes and started meditating. This time because his mind was so much clearer he appeared in his mind much faster. The moment he looked down he saw an arrow of light coming right towards him.

Percy closed his eyes and put his eyes up before him, but the feeling of the arrow never came. When Percy opened his eyes again, he was at the beach. Only there were no waves and the sand was dry. The sky was dark and the only thing that shined was the full moon the hung in the sky. He was sitting by a campfire on a log, and opposite to him was… Apollo? He wore a red jacket and jeans.

"Hello Percy," said Apollo as he flashed Percy his signature bright smile.

"Lord Apollo-" began Percy but before he could bow Apollo interrupted him.

"Oh shut up and sit down Percy," said Apollo smiling all the while. Percy returned the smile and sat back down.

Several moment passed Percy looked into the fire as Apollo tended it. "So are you… you know going to fight?"

Apollo looked up, his normal features gone and a very serious look foreign to his face spread, "a god can freely give you their power Percy, it's just that some choose to make you fight for it, to prove yourself to wield it."

Percy nodded, and then after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "Apollo, about Artemis and I-"

"-yes that was why I called you hear Percy, you see you were supposed to fight Hephaestus now, but I cut in. I want to talk to you Percy and I'm sure you can guess why."

Percy nodded, "you have seen what I have seen, you have felt what I have felt for Artemis."

"I do not question that Percy, all I want to know from you is one thing. Why?"

"Why what?"

"What Artemis? You are handsome, kind and most importantly honest. Why choose someone as difficult as Artemis?"

Percy replied without a seconds thought, "why not Artemis?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love Artemis Apollo and you know that. And i don't know whether she loves me in the future but I do. And tell me who more than her deserves to be loved? She took on a domain that was not hers to save my life. She took on something that was completely against her nature, why because she loved me. But that was then, I don't know what she think of me know, but it does not matter. I love her, and she loves me."

Apollo looked at Percy with narrowed eyes. And after the longest minute in Percy's life he smiled, "okay Percy I believe you. But good luck getting Artemis to like you. I am the memory from the future and last I remembered she never once mentioned someone like you. Of Course she could be lying but you never know."

"Sigh geese thanks Apollo you sure know how to give a pep talk."

Apollo laugh and soon Percy joined in. After a moment Apollo looked to the sky, at the moon, "Percy do you know where we are?" Percy shook his head, "we are on my mothers island. It's strange to have the sun gods mind be night time, but that is who I am Percy. I love my sister more than anything, and you you hurt here I will make you disappear like Geralock."

"Who's Geralock?"

"Exactly."

"Look Apollo I swear I will love Artemis. And if she doesn't want to be with me any more I will deal with it, but I'll never stop loving her."

Apollo nodded,"you won't and I'll make sure you won't. Here is what I leave you Percy, the ability to detect lies, to see 10 seconds into the future, but be warned there is a price for this. And finally the ability to heal yourself and others. And with these I leave you a curse as well," at this Percy gulped, "you will now, whenever you screw up, hear my voice guide to you and tell you what to do. If you ever need help you can always ask and I will be there."

Percy bowed on one knee to Apollo, "this curse I will gladly accept."

Apollo nodded and started dissapearing, "go forth Percy, and remember never break our deal, and forever 'light the way to the future'!"

Percy blinked and found himself on the forest ground. Percy jumped to his feet and started coughing. Out of him came grey dust witch turned into a bead with was blue and had a golden sun on it. After stringing Apollos bead on his necklace Percy headed back to camp.

* * *

><p>The next day Percy woke up early and went out to do some training. There he saw Mila practicing as well.<p>

"Good morning Mila," said Percy.

"Good morning Percy," replied Mila, "want to spare?"

Percy smiled and uncapped Riptide, the two got into positions and then the swords flew. Mila was the best student Percy had, she took to learning the sword better than himself did at first. But as the battle was going on Percy noticed something, she seemed to be slowing down.

"Why are you slowing down Mila? Getting tired on me?" Percy smirked. And Mila got enraged she started swinging her sword every direction but she again started slowing down. And then suddenly Percy so an after image. It was almost as if he could see… Apollos gift! Percy smiled and started toying with her.

Mila was frustrated, it was almost like he knew what she was going to do before she did. After a few more minutes she dropped her sword, her hand was so tired she would not lift it any more, she then collapsed onto the floor.

"Pe-Percy.. how can you m-move s-so fast?" she panted out. Percy simply smiled as he looked down on her. But then Mila saw something, "Percy! You're eyes are bleeding!"

True enough when Percy touched his eyes there was blood there. Percy dropped Riptide and suddenly his entire body felt like it was in shock, Percy then heard a voice, 'that is the price for your powers Percy. The longer you see into the future the more pain your body will feel when you stop. Beware,' and with that Apollo's voice faded away.

After assuring Mila that he was fine the two went back to camp and had breakfast and Percy and Andrew went to see the edge of the circle of the druids.

Walkin through the forest Andrew and Percy were discussing about Percy's latest experiments.

"So the flowers you used say that we are in a place with low vitamins?" asked Andrew.

"Yes so that means somewhere north, probably somewhere cold," answered Percy.

"I see and you are sure about this?"

"Yes Andrew I am."

"I see. I see. Now Percy can I ask your opinion of something?"

"Go ahead Andrew"

"You know that Hector and Opal have been seeing each other, and though they think they have everyone fooled we all know what's going on, so-"

"-wait Opal and Hector? They are seeing each other?"

Andrew stopped and started at Percy, "didn't you have some sort of a blessing from Athena? How could you not see that?"

"I don't know maybe I missed it?" Percy shrugged.

"Well it seems they fooled somebody," Andrew then began walking again, "now as I was saying, Hector and my daughter like each other, but I do not know what to do in this case. I love my daughter and trust her to make the right decisions, but then I am reminded of all the times she made the wrong choices. I want to trust Hector, but at the same time I am worried due to his more lupin nature he might hurt Opal. I just do not know what to do Percy."

Percy stayed silent for a moment, "Andrew you fears are perfectly rational. Most fathers when hearing the fact that their daughters are dating a werewolf would go out to kill the beast. But you are willing to give Hector a chance, that is a sign of a great man. Relax I am sure in the end everything will be fi-" at that point Percy saw that the forest had disappeared. That right now all that was in front of him was a large plain of grass.

"Welcome Percy to the edge of our prison, this is the edge of the circle of druids," said Andrew forgetting what he was about to say.

Percy looked on, the sight familiar to him, he tried to take a step forward, but when he did he walked into an invisible wall.

"And that is out problem," said Andrew, "you see Percy the potion we made will transport us outside, all we need to know is where this place is. If we know the location, we know where to target the potion."

Percy looked around, at in the corner of his eye he could see something. It two large stones and ontop of them lying down horizontally was another stone just like them. They formed an archway of sorts. They looked familiar to Percy. 'But no way, it can't be.'

Percy then began to run along the invisible barrier until he reached the stone arch. And then he ran again.

"Percy wait for me!" cried Andrew as he struggled to catch up to Percy.

Percy ran, faster and faster until he saw another arch made out of stone. This confirmed it, he knew where they were.

"Percy' what's wrong?" asked Andrew when he finally caught up.

"Andrew do you know what this is?" Percy asked pointing to the stone arch.

"This is the guardian of the circle Percy, they are the thing looking us in here."

"True, they must also create a sort of pocket dimension where this prison exist! You see Andrew in the future this place is quite famous but it's not so big. People always wondered what these stones were, some guessed they were a sort of calendar, some thought a magical structure. They were wrong, well except for the guy who thought they were magic, he was kind of right. Anyway these things, they create a pocket dimension where we exist, like a prison!"

"Percy are you saying you know where we are?!"

"Andrew, in the future this stone archway had a name, they are and the stones of stonehenge. Andrew, we are imprisoned inside stonehenge!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys if I don't leave now I am so going to miss my train then my entier vaction is shot out the window.<strong>

**Do you want to know why I wrote this chapter? Even though I clearly I do no have the time, and my mom is about to kill me?**

**It's because you reviwed! To all the people who review when I asked you too this is for you!**

**Hope you liked the bit about Stonehenge, and it being a pocket demention.**

**Now I have to go no more chapter for a week. Sorry.**

**BUT LEAVE REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"What?! " exclaimed a surprised Andrew. His eyes lit up with surprise denial and just a tinkle of hope. " Percy is this is a joke-"

"-I don't joke about things like this Andrew. I know where we are! We can use this spell and be free! "

And without a moments hesitation Andrew and Percy ran. Andrew at one point over took Percy and kept the lead all the way back to camp. He was going to be free. His family could finally be happy.

The moment Andrew arrived at camp he yelled "we're free! We're free!"

Cora and everyone came running," Andrew what's wrong?"

"Per-Percy knows where-where we are," he exclaimed panting.

"What?! " exclaimed Brain.

"Yeah I know where we are! We are in a place called Stonehenge. I think we might be trapped in a pocket dimension," exclaimed Percy.

"We're going to get out! We're going to get out! We're going to get out!" Cheered Opal. Kim then joined as well" We're going to get out! We're going to get out!"

And soon everyone joined as well. Percy could feel the happiness in the air. The happiness they felt was almost intoxicating. Percy smiled and he joined as well, " We're going to get out! We're going to get out!"

They cheered for well over half an hour. And they hugged and laughed. And then Percy asked, " so when are we getting out?"

Brain replied immediately," the ritual can only be done during sunset and we need time to do the potion. Most likely we will have finished it by tomorrow we will be free," a tear the fell from Brian's eye, " gods I never thought I would say those words. Thank you Percy thank you."

That night even though they had the same soup everyone thought it was the best thing they had ever tasted. Even Opal did not complain. Their happi ess just made everything feel good. There was laughs all over the table and people shared what they would do when they get out.

" I want to run into the plains beyond," said Cora, " ever since I saw those fields just beyond the barrier I have always wanted to run into them and now ... I can finally do that."

" I want to see a proper sunrise," said Kim, " not one from inside the circle one which is real."

And everyone shared theirs and when it came to Percy he simply said, "I want to find a certain person and tell them I love them."

After their meal everyone went their separate ways hoping to sleep their last night in this prison of theirs.

Opal and Hector sunk of for a make out session, and for once Percy knew what they were doing. Kim and Cora went into the forest to check for flowers that Kim liked so that they could take with them when they left. Andrew and Brian went off to start the potion. Gerald and Kila went god knows where, yes Percy was still dense when it came to love, and Mila went to practice with her blade.

Percy looked up to the sky, the moon was shining bright. Percy smiled hopefully tomorrow he could start his journey to find Artemis.

Percy then decided it was time to fight one more God. Athena had given him a gift that changed the way his brain worked, but Apollo's gift was much more direct. So Percy assumed he could take on another god now. And if Apollo was telling the truth, but then again he is the god of truth so he can't really lie, then Percy was going to face Hephaestus.

Percy recalled all he knew about the god. He never really like the God, he caused the death of Bianca and generally he just seemed a little off to Percy. But he did feel sad for the guy, having a cheating goddess like Aphrodite as a wife? Sad on any guy. Also he had Hera for a mom, really had horrible women in his life that one.

Percy then made his way to his spot on the rock. There he sat crossed legged and focused. His mind was running a thousand words at once. He was happy that he was finally getting out of here. Sad that this family he had was splitting up and going their own ways. Excited by a chance to see Artemis again and most of all glad that he met her in the first place.

Percy focused pushing all those thought away from his mind. He felt himself being pulled into himself. Slowly he opened his eyes. And in front of him was the bottomless sea of his soul.

Percy looked down to the shadow blocking his path downwards. He reached out and touched it. The moment he did he reappeared in a white room.

The room was big and open on two sides. There were pillars on the open side, and the scenery scene between the pillars was of Olympus.

'So I'm in Olympus?' thought Percy, 'not really a surprise.'

But then there was something else that Percy that Percy was surprised at. In the center of the big room was a cradle. The cradle was big and was lined with gold. It was big enough to hold a child comfortably and had plenty of place left for plenty of toys.

"I see you have arrived Percy," said a booming voice. Percy turned around and saw the God of the forge standing by the door leading to the room. The god walk to the crable, grabbing hold of the edge and looking in. "You know this used to be my cradle. My mother never used to actually care for me she left me to be raised by maids, and this place. To a person like me this place was hell."

Percy asked, "why?"

"Haha do you see how plain and boring this place is? To some one like me who thrives on imagination this place was Hades incarnate." Then everything was silent as Hephaestus looked into the crib. And then after what felt like eternity, and to someone like Percy with ADHD it was, the God spoke, "Perseus to win my gift to you, you must learn under me. In this place there is no such thing as time. One could spend an eternity in here doing the things they love, how do think Athena reads all her damn books? So that is what you will do Percy. You will learn from me, are you sure you want to do this?"

Percy thought or this trial that was given to him. So far this is looking to be one of the longest. Percy wondered whether he could do it. Whether he wanted to do it, but the moment he asked himself that his answer appeared to him. An image of Artemis smiling, her face brought a sudden bolt of happy ness to him. The way her lips moved when she called him Percy. And then Percy knew his answer.

"Yes I am ready," he answered with his every being backing his answer up.

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes, "you do this out of love boy be warned that love is a fickle thing. My experience with it has always left he half dead and for the worse. But I will not go against your decision. Now I ask are you ready to begin?"

Percy nodded without hesitation.

"Then your first task Process is to build a forge using only the materials in this room," said Hephaestus.

"W-what? Bu-but that's impossible!" Percy stammered out.

"There is no such thing as impossible! Now show me that you are worthy!"

And so Percy turned to the room. The only things there was a cradle. what the Hades am I supposed to do with a cradle?' Wondered Percy.

'This was next to impossible and yet Hephaestus is standing there expecting me to guess what it is I have to do!'

Percy was beyond furious his anger growing, and then Apollo's voice spoke in his head, 'relax Percy this is a test you have to bet it and not let it bet you. Now focus!'

Percy sighed and then calmed his mind. 'Alright Percy focus you can do this. Okay the only thing in the room is the cradle. I can use it for wood and the gold for the weapon. But I still need to make a forge and that is made out of stone. And the only stone around...' Percy looked at the room which was made out of marble and the marble pillars, 'gods I am such an idiot.'

Percy drew Riptide and cut the marble pillars down into big bricks of marble.

Percy then began to work, he arranged the bricks to form the furnace for heating the metal and for the anvil he cut up another pillar. He carved a hammer out of the leftover marble, though it was crude it would work for what was to come.

Percy broke the cradle and separated the wood from the gold and special gems embedded in it.

Percy then put the wood into the furnace and lit it. While all this was going on a smile grew on Hephaestus's face.

After the flame was lit Percy stood up and looked at the god with a look of victory on his face, " I have done as you asked my Lord."

"Good Perseus. Now for the real task begins, you have to make for me the one tool that you can never live without. Give that thing form, make it whole, make it worthy of what it is representing." The god of the forge looked at Percy, the look in his eyes telling him, no daring him to fail.

And Percy was not too about to give the god his wish.

Percy already knew what it is he had to forge. He put the gold into a marble bowl and put the bowl into the forge and watched it heat up to melt.

He then went to corner of the room with marble. He cut one into a cube of marble as big as a human head.

Percy cut the marble in half and the started carving out pieces of marble. For big part he used his sword and cut chunks of it out. And then for the delicate parts, the one that required a lot of attention to detail he used prices of marble to focus on the little things.

After one side was done he moved onto the other and soon his molds were ready.

He then took the carved molds and placed them together to form the cube of marble again only this time he carved a hole in the top of the cube. Percy then placed the cube back into the marble floor he took it out of.

Percy went to the forge, the gold now melted into the bowl of marble. Percy gritted his teeth,'okay time for the difficult part,' though Percy.

He then without giving it a second tough reached into the forge and grabbed the bowl. The heat went right through him the pain the heat everything. He could feel the heat burning his palms, but Percy gritted his teeth and continued he poured the molten gold into the hole of the mold and threw the bowl away.

"FUCKK!" Percy yelled. He clenched his fiest and willed the pain to go away. Apollo's gift of healing kicked in and took the pain away, but not before making sure to leave Percy a reminder to never do that again. Percy knew this was all in his head, but the moment he was seriously messed up to think about 'mind over matter.'

But now it was done. The gold flew into the mold and after giving it time to cool, and some time for Apollo's healing to finish healing the burnt skin Percy pulled out the block of marble.

The pieces of marble fell off and left standing in their place was a bust of the one person Percy knew he could not live without. In front of him was a beautifully carved bust of Artemis. There was a few imperfections here, a few mistakes there, but it still looked to Percy as the most beautiful thing ever made, of the most beautiful person ever there.

"Good job Perseus," said Hephaestus as he inspected the bust, "it is a little rough around the edges. But still better than I thought." He looked at Percy now his eyes showing that now things were all business, "for your last task I ask you love this."

"What?" asked a confused Percy.

"Percy, this," the god waved his hand and appeared a holographic picture of Artemis, "is who you love with all your heart. But in my experience love hurts. It tears a person up from the inside and makes men kill. For your last task I ask that you replace Artemis with this beautiful creation of yours. Do this and I will make you my heir. You will become like a son to me. But you will inherit all of my powers."

Percy looked at the image of Artemis. It was the last image he saw of her. She was smiling and her skin glowed with power. Percy looked at the bust, it was beautiful true, but he could never do it.

"No," said Percy firmly.

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow, " are you sure? You could be great you know. No one to hurt you, no one to bother you. Why for a demi god who is not my child to have so much imagination is a great deal indeed. Infact I would say you would make a better smith than me when I was your age. Look at this bust you have made. Is it not as beautiful as her?"

Percy did and for a second he considered it. Percy took out Riptide, he uncapped his blade and swung the sword done, his decision made.

Hephaestus when he saw Percy draw his blade thought he was about to cut down the picture of Artemis, but the sword split the bust in two instead.

"Never," Percy said in a whisper. It was only one word, but it spoke volumes.

Hephaestus sighed, "very well. Percy for completing almost all of my tastes I give you these gifts. First the ability to resist heat. I have seen the dedication you had to resist the heat when you took the gold out of the forge, and so I reward you for it. For your skill with metal I give you a gift, you may control metals to change forms, but only when they are being forged. And lastly I give you my knowledge, I always want to share my love for smithing. And you Percy show promise, and as such I wish to reward it. Now leave me, and remember, imagination is the fuel of the forge."

Before Percy knew it he was back in the real world. His body glowed and a red outline of Hephaestus surrounded Percy, the image the drifted away from the body and out came the dust that transformed into a bead. Percy strung the red bead with a golden hammer on his necklace.

Percy looked up and saw that the sun was rising in the sky, the moon being pushed back down. Percy got up and walked all the while wondering to himself why Hephaestus seemed to want to hurry up the last part of their meeting. Percy then quickly made way to the camp, but something seemed off. Usually at this part of the morning everyone would have been up and about making noise and what not, but Percy could barely hear anybody there.

As Percy walked through the trees he heard a voice, and it was not familiar to him, "gather them in the center of their little home, Lord Mars wishes to have the taken care of."

Percy immediately ducked and hid. If there was a mysterious voice in the forest, and that voice too orders from Mars, or Ares in Percy's case, that could mean only one thing, Mars knew they had a chance to escape and so he sent someone to 'take care' of them.

Percy looked up from his hiding spot slowly, not wanting to give away his position, and he saw 5 roman soldiers walking to the camp, with an unconscious Hector being dragged along by the collar of his leather armor.

When Percy saw the camp he was shocked. The huts were destroyed, everything was burnt. And in the center was Opal, Cora, Kim, Andrew, Brain and the pack, excluding Hector.

There was also 30 roman soldiers there and when the 5 romans Percy was following joined them they threw Hector into the group.

"HECTOR!" yelled Mila as she checked on Hector. His head was hurt pretty bad, but other than that he looked alright. Kila was holding Gerald tightly, he almost looked in pain.

Opal was holding a crying Kim, who was asking the 'bad men' to stop hurting her family. Andrew held his wife close eyeing the soldier, his mind forming a battle strategy, he might actually be a child of Athena. The only one who looked reasonably calm was Brain as he knew one thing the others did not, he saw Percy in the bushes.

Brain nodded to Percy, and the the lead Ramos spoke, "Lord Mars has found you guilty of crimes against Rome. As such he has sent us to carry out the sentence." He waved to his men, and the 35 romans surrounded the group, "any last words druids?"

Gerald caught Percy's eyes and knew it was time. Time to stop holding back, his pack was in danger and so Gerald took Kila's hands of him and stood up, his head lowered down shadowing his eyes, "eyes, not all of us are druids you fool," he looked up dead into the romans eyes, and the gut almost shat himself. Gerald's eyes were red, blood red, the white of his eyes turned black. The moment he saw Hector, his beta, his best friend hurt, Gerald lost it. He kept this hidden long enough.

"I tried to control it, to give you a chance," spoke Gerald. His voice slowly changing, becoming more ferocious, all his words turning into a growl. His nails, grew into claws as sharp as Riptide, and fur as black as night grew on his arms. He looked at the romans gathered, his teeth now fangs, snarling, "but not any more, I don't care if you give up, I"LL TEAR YOU ALL INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back!<strong>

**First off I would like to respond to a few reviews, Darthrath, mate Stonehenge is in England. And to random guest who said 'Stone henge is older and smaller than what you have described it to be.' Well I am saying it's a pocket demention so it is basically bigger on the inside(hehe Docto who joke,) And don't worry here's anew update just like you asked.**

**And so yeah basically here it is. Vacation was fun, meet a lot of cute girls by the pool and such, and oh I got inspiered! So now I know what to do for the future! Hope guys will continue reading, and keep giving great reviews!**

**REVIEWSSSS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Gerald moved like lightning. He only left his after image in his path. He jumped up and spun around one roman, and before the soldier had time to look, Gerald placed his claws on the man's throat and ripped out the soldier's windpipe.

The other soldiers moved together to try and fight back, but all the while they never noticed Percy get out of his spot in the bushes and impale three soldiers with arrows, causing them to drop down with a thud.

Kila and Mila got up, their eyes turning a golden yellow and their claws coming out. They attacked and took down two soldiers , tier claws dripping with blood. The sight was scary, but this was nothing compared to Gerald.

The Alpha went full monster on the romans, killing every one that stood in his path. By the time Percy took out the next roman, Gerald had already killed 2 men. Gerald then punched a soldier right on his chest plate, denting the armor causing the bented armour to puncture the man's lungs.

Gerald then jumped on another soldier and after they were on the ground he tore thought the man's bronze chestplate with his claws, tearing into them. Soon his claws became coated with blood and lungs, but he didn't care.

Percy took out a soldier and then turned to see a group of 3 soldiers charging at Kila and Mila from behind them. Percy shot three arrows, they of course…. missed, he may have gotten better at archery but even miracles had their limits. But they did hit the soldier Kila and Mila were fighting, this allowed them to turn around just in time to strike the soldier coming after them.

Mila drew her blade and started fighting. Since Percy started her training she developed her own style of fighting. It was almost like a dance, every movement like water, fluid and deadly. She started going forward pushing the romans back.

Kila struck a roman down but before she could join Mila and help her she was kicked and sent flying into a tree.

Gerald looked from the now mutilated corpses and saw a large roman standing were Kila was. He had a great sword strapped to his back and it looked used. The man had black hair, and blue eyes and looked as big as a titan.

"I am Keivun! Son of Jupiter! Bow!" the man then drew his sword and charged at Mila. And though her style was refined and her werewolf strength helped her hold her own she was being pushed back by the sheer weight of the roman demi god's blows.

Percy looked in shock, a roman demigod? Of course it makes sense, but Percy had never seen one before. And of course he was one of Jupiter's, which one wasn't? Like seriously you can't walk in a city without running into one of his ex-girlfriends.

Percy looked at Andrew who was now leading his family to safety, "Andrew!" Percy yelled. He then took of his bow and quiver and through it to the druid, "get them to safety, we'll find you after this is done!"

After the druid family left Percy grabbed Riptide and charged at the roman demigod.

Mila held her own for a while but when Keivun swung his sword down for the 5th time in a row, Mila was sent flying back. But before Keivun could finish the job Percy stepped between the demigod and the roman.

"Hey big guy," said Percy, "you don't want to do this. You see I'm a son of Poseidon, and I am really good at kicking butt's so do yourself a fovour, fuck off."

The roman just smiled, exposing his yellow teeth, he then lifted the sword and started swinging away at Percy. The strikes were slow, so Percy could dodge them with no problem. But soon they started speeding up, it was almost as if the demigod was becoming faster and faster the longer he fought. Percy just managed to dodge a swing from the sword, when he pulled up Ripide just in time to block a kick from the demigod.

Because of Riptide Percy was sent only a few feet back, Percy looked up and saw the roman demigod covered with a red aura, Percy had seen that before, on Clarisse.

"That is th-" began Percy.

"-The blessing of Mars," said the roman, "it makes me stronger the longer the battle. You have earned the right to fight me greek, do not disappoint!"

Percy just managed to jump away from the sword the suddenly appeared near his neck. Percy kept dodging and soon he was back to a tree.

'Enough of this!' thought Percy as he activated Apollo's gift of forethought.

The roman appeared in a blur and Percy could see his movement before he could make them. Percy, in Kevin's eyes looked to have become faster. Percy then started fighting back. The gift of forethought would only last 10 seconds before there came after effects so Percy had to act, now.

Percy threw his sword horizontally, and Riptide flew hilt over blade towards Keivun. It embedded itself into the man's arm 5 inches deep, drawing blood. Keivun roared in pain and pulled out the blade, but as he did Percy already slid under the roman's massive size and punched the man right between his legs. Right…. well you know.

The roman held his groin in pain as he fell backwards. Percy immediately reached into his pocket and drew Riptide, which had returned to him like it always does when it leaves his hands.

The remaining romans got smart and ran, and Keivun despite the pain he felt did the same, leaving behind the great sword he brought with him.

Percy ran to Gerald who was picking up an unconscious Kila, "Percy I'll find Andrew and the druids and bring them back here, help Mila out would you?"

Percy helped Mila drag Hector to one of the still standing huts and prepared a healing paste for him. Percy applied the paste helping the cuts on his body and used Apollo's gift to heal him. Soon Andrew and co. arrived, lead by Gerald. Everyone sat down in a circle and began o discuss what had happened.

"How did they even know?" asked Gerald.

"Mars must have been keeping an eye on us," replied Brain as he inspected the potion they were making to get out of there, "and when he found out that we had a way out, he sent his goons."

"I agree," replied Percy, "so how long till we can leave?"

"Well since Mars sent these men the barrier must be weakened," said Andrew, "I'm sure it will be all the more easier now to escape."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Mila.

"For Hector to wake up, and for nightfall to come so that the potion will activate," Andrew said.

"All right then it is decided everyone get your stuff, carry what you can," said Gerald taking in charge, "Percy you and the rest of my pack will search the forest for the romans until a little before nightfall, hopefully by then Hector will be awake."

Percy agreed and slung his bow and grabbed his quiver from Andrew and set out to begin his patrol. It was quite all around and Percy started feeling just a little bit nervous that the romans were planning something.

As the time went by Percy thought of all the things he was going to do once he got out of here. He was going to make may to see Artemis, or as she is known in Rome, Diana. Then he was going to find a way to get rid of this damned curse. And when he returned to his time he was going to kick Kronos's ass all the way to the moon.

Just then Percy heard a bush rustle, he immediately nocked an arrow and held it in position, he slowly walked back and behind and bush and waited. Hector then suddenly walked out. The werewolf was as white as a ghost and looked like he wasn't able to focus on anything.

"Hector?" asked Percy as he came out of his hiding spot.

Hector jumped and drew his sword, but once he realised it was Percy he asked, "how much did you hear?"

"What?" asked Percy.

Hector sighed, "it's nothing Percy, forget I said anything," Hecto sheathed his sword and continued, "Brain sent me to fetch you it's time."

Percy nodded and followed Hector back to camp, for what would hopefully be the last time. While they were walking Hector looked like a nervous wreck. Percy knew he was not focusing because he was tripping on roots and stones and not really caring.

"Alright enoughs enough Hector tell me what bugging you," said Percy as he stopped walking.

Hector looked back and sighed, "that obvious huh?"

Percy grinned, "yeah it kind of is, so spill wolfy what wrong?"

"What would you do to protect the ones you love Percy?" HEctor asked all traces of humor gone.

"Die, I would die," Percy answered without hesitation.

"But would you give them up? Make them think the worst of you to save them? You know like Batman?"

Percy thought of his question for a long time, it was a very serious question. Percy would do anything to protect the ones he loved. If it meant being the villain then yes he would. "Yes Hector I would, I would be the villain so that they can hate me. Why the sudden question?"

Hector just brushed it off, "oh nothing I was just thinking about the Batman story you told us a few night ago that's all." Hector then walked off, but Percy still felt something was off, but Percy ignored his instincts.

Back at camp everyone was gathered around the hearth and over the fire was a large cauldron filled with a green potion.

"Ah Hector you found Percy good," said Brain.

"Hey Brain, so is that the potion?" asked Percy pointing at the cauldron.

"Before we begin though Percy Opal has something for you," said Andrew.

Opal then came forward with a white robe in her hands, she said "Percy this is for you." She then handed him the white robe, which was not fully white. It was a coat which reached his knees and was white on the outside and red inside. Percy took the coat and put the thing on. It fit him like a glove, almost tailor made in fact. He put the bottom three buttons on and tried moving his hands freely.

"It's amazing Opal, almost just like a glove."

"Thank you Percy I made it myself, consider it a gift from us to you. For helping us get out of this place," she then leaned in and whispered, "Also it's from me for convincing my father to like Hector," she ended winking at Percy.

"Yes Percy Opal did make this herself, this coat is designed after a warrior druid of the past. Since you have been trained with druid knowledge and are quite capable with a sword we thought it would be best suited for you," said Brain.

"Thank you all," said Percy clutching his coat, "this means a lot to me."

"Not a problem Percy, it will also help protect you during this spell, now is everyone ready?"

They all nodded, except Hector and Gerald who had gone to talk in private about something.

Percy did not notice this so he acted like everyone else.

"Now Percy do you have everything you need to take with you?" asked Andrew.

Percy nodded. He had his orange shirt from camp half blood and his jeans. Riptide in his pocket like always and his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. His bead necklace and his newly acquired coat.

"Now one last thing to do," Brain then took out several pieces of paper and left them in one of the huts, "these were instructions of how to get out, incase anyone ever got stuck in here again, now I'll explain how this is done, first we give you the potion, which will cause you to sleep Percy. Then during this sleep you will dream and when you do you must dream of the location of this prison. You will be pushed, because of the barrier, from this trail of thought, but you have to focus. Once you have the location in mind, a portal should open up and your unconscious body will be sent through it and we will follow soon. understood Percy?"

Percy nodded, he took the offered goblet, the drink looked nasty, 'bottoms up,' he thought and chugged it down.

The taste hit Percy first, it honestly tasted like Gabe's cooking only this made that seem like Sally Jackson's cooking. It went though Percy and then the smell hit, it smell almost heavily, which did not make sense. How could something so bad smell so good….

And then Percy lost his balance and fell down. Mila caught him before he could hit the ground, and laid him on the ground.

"It's up to him now," said Andrew.

* * *

><p>Inside Percy's head Percy was standing in an unfamiliar place. He was naked and surrounded by fog. He could feel the grass on his feet and the coldness and moisture of the fog on his skin.<p>

Percy looked around, 'okay now think of stonehenge.' The fog then cleared up slowly showing a grassy field. The grass plains were calming and soft and all Percy could think of was sleeping on the grass.

Percy then suddenly found himself lying on the ground. 'What? What is is going on? Why am I on the ground? I have to get up. But… this feels so good. I wish Artemis was here.'

ANd just then Artemis appeared next to Percy. She was just as naked as he was and Percy could not help but stare. She looked right into Percy's eyes, "Hold me Percy."

She then came closer and laid her head on Percy's chest as the chest raised up and down. She hugged Percy with one arm, and Percy could smell her. She smelt of the forest, just like he remembered. 'I love this.'

Percy closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep, but just as he was about to rest he heard Apollo, 'wake you up fool! This is not the real Artemis! The real Artemis would call you a fool if she saw you know!'

Percy widened his eyes, he slowly removed Artemis from him "Artemis I have to go."

The goddess looked at him, her eyes glowing with love and hurt, "please Percy don't go, it has been a century since I saw you, please stay."

Percy's eyes teared up, he couldn't do it, he couldn't say no to her. But he had to, to meet the real Artemis. "I have to Artemis, I have to leave you. So that this can really happen."

Artemis looked into his eyes and she began to cry, "promise me Percy. Promise me we can meet really."

"I promise," Percy then leaned in for a kiss and the moment their lips touched Artemis disappeared in a shower of silver dust.

Percy stood up, his hate began to boil. His hatred for this place. Hephaestus was right love hurts, but it was for Artemis, so Percy did not regret it.

Percy looked on the field and concentrated, it was time to end this. Percy kept seeing visions of people he loved. His mom, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, but none of them had the impact Artemis did and so Percy ignored them all. He saw a mental picture of stonehenge in his head and then the scene changed.

Percy now stood in front of stonehenge and slowly the fog started clearing away. Percy smiled, he could now rest.

* * *

><p>Percy blinked and suddenly his vision was hit with the light from the moon. The moon was full and the sky was filled with stars. But there was something different about this sky, it was more… real. Percy stood up and like he thought Stonehenge was right there infront of him.<p>

Percy smiled and turned around to find Andrew and the others, but when he looked for them, the only thing he found was blood.

Opal and Kim were knocked out and lay on the ground, on their robes was blood splatter. And when Percy checked on then there was no wounds on them. So it was not their blood.

Cora, Andrew and Brain were also knocked out and on the ground. But there was no sign of Kila, Mila, Hector and Gerald.

But just then something came flying out of stonehenge like a yellow rocket. The form stopped in front of Percy and the light disappeared. Standing there was Mila. She was covered in wounds and her fingers were broken. She fell down and Percy caught her just in time.

But before he could ask her what happened two other balls of light shot from stonehenge. They landed in front of Percy and when Percy saw who it was he dropped Mila.

In Front of him was Hector and Gerald. Only Hector held Gerald by his throat, his claw pressed up against Gerald's throat. "Goodbye," whispered Hector as he ripped out Gerald's throat.

"GERALD!" screamed Percy as he ran to the fallen Alpha. He grabbed GErald and held him in his arms, Hector forgotten.

"Gerald you can't go, come on man stay with me I can heal you," Percy said through tears as he tried healing Gerald. But when he raised his hand Gerald caught it. Gerald then slowly shook his head.

"What? Gerald why? You're the Alpha you have to live!" but then Percy's neck was caught by Hector who lifted Percy into the air. Hector held Percy there and growled. Hector's eyes glowed yellow, but then they suddenly changed from a golden yellow to a crimson red. Unlike Gerald's red eyes, these looked tainted.

"He's not the Alpha. I AM THE ALPHA!" Hector slashed Percy's throat and through him away. The last thing Percy thought was, 'why Hector?'

But Percy's body never hit the ground, the moment he was about to he slipped into a time portal which sent him through time.

He arrived in the island of Lemnos, in the year 1200, but the moment he hit the ground he fell unconscious. His healing abilities took over working at full power to save Percy's life. Percy's dreams were filled with hate and the sadness that he had failed another one of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know I know you hate this and all that but I do have an explanation, and so we are now at an impasse.<strong>

**Option 1 I go ahead with the story and tell you why Hector did what he did in like 15 chapters or so (or)**

**Option 2 I tell you the next chapter, but It will be crap I promise you that.**

**So tell me in your reviews. ALSO REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE THERE ARE LIKE 60+ FOLLOWERS JUST GIVE ME MORE THAN 3 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER WOULD YOU!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When Zeus punished Hera for tieing him up and rebeling, he tied her up over a pit to suffer. Her son Hephaestus, then tried to save her by trying to realise her. He tried to save the same mother through him out of Olympus just when he was a baby for being too ugly.

And yet Hephaestus tried to save her. He never understood it but at that moment he loved his mother, and yet he says he hates love.

But Zeus caught him in the act and as punishment he threw him out of Olympus and down Hephaestus went. It seems the god feel for one day and when he hit the ground he landed on an island ,Lemnos.

Lemnos was inhabited by Sintians they were basically pirates, but they took care of the injured Hephaestus and so the island became the main workshop of the god of the forge.

There was one special property about the island though. When Hephaestus hit the ground his ichor, that is his godly blood, spilt everywhere there by giving the land of Lemnos healing properties. And now an unconscious Percy Jackson with a ripped throat was lying in 2 feet deep crater in the ground. The mud creeped into his pores healing him, speeding up the process.

Golden light from the mud flowed from the ground and into Percy's body. They traveled inside his veins and glowed, causing Percy's body to look like a christmas tree. But as the golden glow did his work, Percy's eyes fluttered open slowly and suddenly his mouth opened and gasped for air.

Percy reached out and grabbed the edge of the crater trying to pull himself up. But his grip slipped and slipped down again. But he reached out again and this time he held onto a stone and pulled himself up.

'Water, I need water that will help me,' Percy thought as he stumbled to the ocean before him. He held his neck in pain as some of his blood still leaked from it.

The moment Percy's shoes hit the water he felt instant relief flow through him. The water flew through his legs and climb up his body and heal his cuts and wound. Percy fell to his knees and the water quickly made way to his neck.

Percy's eyes felt heavy as they began to close. But the moment Percy saw darkness, he saw something there. Dirty crimson red eyes stared back at him, taunting him. The moment Percy's throat felt better he yelled with all his might, "HECTOR!"

Percy got up from the water and walked there must be life here, he had to find it. And so Percy walked his way to what looked like a pathway between the coconut trees.

The island was tropical, and the smoke coming from the volcano indicated that the volcano was active at the moment, that meant the Percy was on an island either on the Mediterranean sea or somewhere along those conditions.

Percy walked in the pathway between the trees and soon the ground turned to a stone walkway, which was definitely man made. Percy began to feel hopeful that he was going to get help as he continued along the path.

After what seemed like hours to him, Percy stumbled onto a clearing and there in front of him was a town. This was proof that people lived here, but there was something wrong, something missing.

"Where are all the people?" asked Percy.

Percy walked around town. The houses were beautifully made. Each and everyone of them looked to be carved out of a single piece of stone. There was a flower shop which looked to have flowers carved into the walls of the shop.

Every direction Percy looked he saw beautiful statues or creations of art in general. That lead to a conclusion to Percy, that this island worshipped Hephaestus.

There were several islands that the god of the forge visited, but one stuck out to Percy, the island of Lemnos. So that meant that the volcano was actually the workshop of Hephaestus.

Now the questions was, were is everyone?

Percy walked to the center of the town his steps still mismatched. Percy was alive, but felt weak, weaker than he had ever felt. Every cell in his body was running on only the minimal energy all the rest was focused on healing his delicate heck and windpipe.

In the center of the town was a fountain with water stagnant. Percy dipped his hand in and drank from it. He immediately spat it out as something felt off about the water. Like everything that made water, water died and this thing was left in it's place.

Percy looked around and then noticed something. Maybe it was the sun, or maybe a illusion, but when he looked to the path where he came from he saw…. a girl?

But there was something wrong with her. Her eyes glowed gold and her teeth looked rotten. She wore a simple tunic and carried a doll with her, but there was something wrong, her eyes. They looked… dead.

When saw Percy she began to run towards him, her teeth bared. ANd then out of the forest came hundred of people, all dressed like sailors of townsmen and all looking like that girl.

Percy didn't know who they were, but he didn't want to find out. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, which was towards the volcano.

'If I can get into Hephaestus's workshop I can contact him and the olympians. But I have to get there before they get me!'

Percy was still injured though and by the time he passed the town there was still a Km to go before he reached the entrance to the workshop, and the people were already right behind him.

Percy turned just in time to see one man who was faster than the others jump on top of Percy. Percy drew Riptide just in time and blocked the man's teeth from chopping down on his neck. The man however bit down on Riptide, cracking the celestial bronze sword.

Percy's eyes widened in fear, he pulled back Riptide and kicked the man back. The man flew back with several of his teeth flying out, but the damage was done.

Percy began running again, this time with fear fueling him. He looked down at Riptide in his hand and saw that it was cracked down the middle, and still embedded in it was one of the man's teeth. It didn't take a genius to figure out this weapon was now useless.

Percy was now a 20 feet away from the large hanger size doors to the workshop. But once again the people had caught up. Percy's didn't know what to do, they were too close for him to use his arrows. His sword was broken and probably had only one or two good swings in it before it snapped.

The people surrounded Percy blocking off his path to the doors. they looked at him like a piece of meat. Their mouths drooling. Percy then realised what they were, zombies.

Then one stepped out of the circle and drew his sword. It was a cutlass. The zombie in question had a peg leg and an eyepatch.

'Great,' thought Percy, 'zombie pirates.'

The zombie pirate then screamed and the people charged at Percy. But just before they could reach him, Percy's eyes started to glow.

Percy remembered all the battles he had been in. The people he fought and the reasons he had fought them. He then remembered the battle he had with Ares. He remembered Ares's children, all of them. And then he heard Ares's voice, "war is life!"

Percy's eyes started glowing red and suddenly he knew what to do. He tossed Riptide up into the air and ducked down from the reaching arms of the zombies, before they could react, he reached into the boots of one of them, and if they really were pirates they would have a dagger hidden.

And there was, Percy took out too daggers and started attacking left and right. But for some reason the metal could not pierce the flesh, it was like each and every zombie had the curse of Achilles.

So Percy adapted, fast. He started punching the zombies back with each strike and then caught the falling Riptide in his teeth. Percy then jumped on top of the zombies heads and ran to the hangar doors. When Percy reached them he jumped and kicked the zombies back.

With his back to the doors Percy stood ready to defend the spot with his last breath. The zombies however for some reason refused to come near him, they were afraid. Percy slowly with his left hand banged on the door hoping someone was home.

Just then a panel opened up and a voice spoke up, "passcode?" It had the voice of Hephaestus and Percy then began to think.

'What would be the passcode that Hephaestus uses? COme on Percy think?! Wait you have Hephaestus right here duh!'

Percy then focused on the bead around his neck and began to talk to Hephaestus, "Lord Hephaestus do you know what the passcode is?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"Well can you tell me?" asked a slightly irritated Percy.

"Yes I can tell you."

"Well what is it?!"

"Such impatients, the pass code is XVIORP 223"

"XVIORP 223!" yelled Percy to the panel and the doors opened to allow Percy in. Percy walked slowly inside his front to the still unmoving zombies. As the door then started closing he noticed them lic their lips, almost like they would be seeing him soon.

Percy recapped Riptide and hid the daggers in his shoes. Not the most comfortable, but they would work for now.

Percy's eyes stopped glowing and then he started exploring. In front of him was a spiral staircase that lead to the main workshop. The moment he went up the stairs he saw a bed, a shower and toilet and a little kitchen with lots of food. There was a door there, and when he went through that door, Percy was in a place many Hephaestus kids would call Disneyland.

There was a huge forge in the center and several rows and creations lined up in racks along the wall. The forge was connected to a vein of lava that flew through the volcano. Next to the forge was a huge work table that looked to be at least the size of cabin from camp halfblood.

There was a room filled with tools of all shapes and sizes and Percy knew what each one did with one look.

And then there was a desk in the corner of the room with blueprints and ideas all over the place. Percy went to the other side of the room and there standing in all it's glory was an automaton.

They were machine men created by Hephaestus and they were quite impressive. Percy found a little bit of water and tried to send and Iris message, but when he did he was being blocked, something was interfering with the goddess's powers. And Percy was willing to bet the same thing caused the pirate zombies. And really pirate zombies? Who comes up with this stuff?

As Percy was looking through the room he noticed that there were several pipes lined up along the wall. They had gauges on them and each had a word inscribed under them. One of them however caught Percy's eye. It said, 'Golion core' and the reading on that was extremely low.

Percy frowned, he had never heard of 'Golion' before but if there was a less the necessary amount like displayed on the gauge that meant that there was a leak. Percy followed the pipe and when it left the workshop through a hole in the wall Percy decided to check it out.

He left the workshop and opened the doors. And guess what the zombies were still there. But they kept their distance. Percy never took his eyes off them, but he did look and from the corner of his eye he could see the pipe of 'Golion' and saw that it infact had a tear in it and was leaking out golden energy.

Percy closed the doors again and then went to the workshop to find out more about this 'Golion.'

Percy looked over the work desk and blue prints and found a rolled up design with the words 'Golion core' written on it. From what Percy could understand from the words it was supposed to be a type of energy source Hephaestus created for the gods, kind of like an advanced version of electricity. It taps into the spark of life that exist in everything and causes the thing to become energized.

'This was what is effecting the people, but since I am part god it had no effect on me' Percy realised. But it did not matter, they had been affected by the 'Golion' for so long they were all probably dead.

But this provided Percy with the perfect opportunity for Percy to rest and recover from his injuries.

'And while I am at it, why not build myself some armour?'

And so Percy got to work. He threw his druid coat, that was now dyed red at the top from his own blood. Percy sat on the desk and started making plans. And when it was complete it was an armor worthy of Hephaestus.

But it was night time, and Percy decided it was time to rest, the armour could wait in the morning. But the moment his head hit the bed, Percy was suddenly pulled inside his mind.

There Percy found himself facing his next god, Ares. The two figures were surrounded by fog and Ares was dressed like a greek warrior of old.

"Hey punk," growled out Ares, "ready to get your ass kicked?"

Percy took a step back, he was still injured, and knowing Ares the test was probably something physical, "hey ass. Sorry I would love to fight but I am kind of in the process of fixing myself up here. So sorry maybe next time."

Percy then tried to leave but before he could Ares rammed Percy with his shield and sent Percy flying into the fog. The fog however cleared up and showed a tree, which Percy then slammed into. The fog then disappeared completely and showed them in a forest, only Percy knew the forest. It was the one he and Artemis lived in. And the tree Percy crashed into was the tree they lived in.

"Like the place boy? I picked it out myself," smirked Ares.

Percy got up his legs shaking. He couldn't feel his throat, "I thought god's minds were of places they personally knew. How come you have this place?"

Ares smiled, it sent a shiver of fear and anger through Percy, "well it's because I fucked Artemis here."

Percy was gobsmacked, for a moment he was silent, nothing seemed to work. His ears made him deaf, his eyes saw but did not observe. "what?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"It was quite easy actually I just transformed into you and she just opened her legs up for me right away. And let me tell you Percy my boy," Ares licked his lips, "she tasted good."

Percy lost it, his anger, his rage. Everything just came pouring out. Hector betraying him, being chased by a bunch of zombies! Kila, Mila could be dead. Gerald was dead! Andrew and his family could have been taken hostage, and it was all because of Ares/Mars. And now he hurts Artemis, he hurt her, and used his face to do it? Now Percy was going to kill him.

Percy roared, the recently sealed skin on his throat ripped open and blood dripped down. Percy drew out Riptide and for a second he disappeared from Ares's sight.

The god of war looked around for Percy, but just then he raised his sword and blocked a strike from Riptide. But the force of the strike pushed the blade towards Ares's neck cutting the god, drawing ichor. Riptide however broke in half and the free piece went flying away into the tree.

But Percy did not stop there. He drew back his sword and thrust it right into Ares's stomach. The god however blocked it with his shield. Riptide got embedded in the shield and Percy pulled Riptide and shield away.

Percy grabbed the shield out of Riptide and he used it to smack Ares across the face. Ares spun around, but then summoned a spear with his now free left hand and started striking Percy repeatedly.

Percy flew between the thrusts like water in a stream and when he got right under Ares he thrust the sharp edge of the spear into the war gods face cutting his face vertically.

Percy then kicked Ares right in between the legs and with the shield repeatedly banged Ares's face.

Ares however grabbed the shield with his hands, but Percy did not let up. He let go of the shield and punched again, this time his punch went through the shield and hit Ares right in the nose, breaking it.

Percy's had was broken but he could not feel the pain through all the adrenaline rushing through him. Percy then held Riptide in his left hand and tried to cut Ares's throat.

But just before he could his blade was stopped by a peacock feather. The feather was long and thick as a fully made Riptide but even though it was a feather it still stopped Percy's blade.

Percy looked up and saw Hera. She had black hair and looked…. well hot. This was not a Hero Percy was used to seeing, then she began, "stop Percy you have won."

Percy growled, "never, not until he is dead for what he did to Artemis. And to Gerald and the pack!"

Hera sighed, "Ares lied about Artemis."

Percy's eyes looked up in wonder, "what?"

"He lied so that you would get angry and come at him in full strength. Percy you had so much pent up rage and so much loss. If left unchecked you would have blown up using the power of the gods. And even though you only have a fraction of each of our powerd it is still enough to kill a lot of the people living in it. Your anger had to be released, and to do this Ares volunteered, after all only he could have done it."

"He… he did this to help me?"

Hera nodded, "yes he did. Do not tell him this, and if you ask he will deny it, but you are his favorite cousin. You are the only one you stood up against him, and you gained his favour when you defeated him at the age of 12. A little embarrassing but from that moment on he looked at you like a brother. A very annoying little brother."

Percy closed his eyes and realsed his anger, and Hera's word rung in his head. His anger melted as he looked at Ares's unconscious form. Percy sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hera shook her head, "do not be, it was his decision. Now go and rest Perseus and remember never forget what Ares has done for you."

Percy blinked and suddenly his body felt extremely sleepy. He slept and when he opened his eyes next it was morning and he was back in the workshop.

Percy brought up the plans for the armour he was going to make and his plans for repairing Riptide, which was still cracked down the middle. Luckily the damage Riptide had done to it stayed in the mindscape and did not appear in the real world.

But before all that Percy felt something. He felt like he had to do something. He had to make something before even thinking about anything else. He went to the work table and took out a marble ready to be molded. He took the tools from the shop and set about carving.

After the mold was done Percy prepared some bronze to be melted. After melting the celestial bronze in the giant forge, which did not take long due to the lava heat, he poured just the right amount into the mold.

After it had dried Percy removed the mold and washed it. There was a hole in the top of the medallion Percy had made, through which Percy strung a string of celestial bronze through. It was now complete, a memento to remember Gerald and the pack.

It was the triskelion that Percy saw Gerald was wearing.* It three spirals that joined together in the center, and as Percy put it around his head he felt the scar on neck. This was a reminder Hector had given him, and Percy intended to return the favor.

* * *

><p><strong>*if you want an image of the triskelion then look at my profile pic. it's that but without... well the green things. What are the green things?<strong>

**Anyway hoped you liked the zombie pirates and all. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the review box, or thing or... whatever just you know. Do that.**

**Also I'm gld to hear people want option 1 so yeah! And to Athanaetos well mate I hear you and all about the followers I have. But I like reviews more, they are more than just numbers on a screen that I see.**

**SO REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Percy kissed his medallion and began his work. First thing's first, he had to fix Riptide. He took the sword and placed it on the work table. Percy knew what he had to do, the knowledge of Hephaestus flowed through him, but he didn't like it.

Percy took Riptide by the handle and struck the sword on the table causing the crack on the blade to widen breaking the blade in half.

Percy sighed, Zoė was so going to kill him if she ever found out. Percy gathered up the broken pieces of bronze and melted them in the furnace. Percy then reshaped the bronze into a rod the same size as the blade and attached it to the rest of the sword.

Percy the took this blade and started heating it up. The flames were hot and every few minutes Percy took the blade out to check on it's state. Too much heat and it will get warped, to little and nothing will happen.

Percy took out the blade from the furnace and started flattening out the metal rod of the blade on the worktable. It was hard at first using the hammer. Every time Percy struck the metal the hammer hurt Percy's hand. He got used to it though and after the rod was completely flattened out he put the blade into the furnace again to heat up.

This time when he took out the blade he put the blade on the edge and started flattening it out again, this time in the other direction.

Percy repeated the process until Riptide was reforged. Percy held up the newly made sword. There was a clear line where the sword was snapped in half, but now that part was where the sword was the most powerful. Percy however was slightly disappointed. He wanted to improve the sword, make it better, make it his.

And so Percy started to reforge the sword once again. This time he decided to change Riptide, to make it a weapon defeating a son of Poseidon. And so Percy went into Hephaestus's personal storage and brought out a cube of silvery metal called Adreium.

Adreium was a metal that Hephaestus had discovered while mining the sea floor. It had a special quality to it, when infused with a person's energy it could change forms to what the owner wishes. The down side only a person with a deep bond with the sea can use it. And since Poseidon didn't need a weapon and none of his other kids ever gained the favor of Hephaestus no one had ever used it, but Percy intended to be the first.

There was enough Adreium for one sword and nothing more otherwise Percy would have used it. And so Percy heated up his sword once again, this time he out in the entire blade and when he took it out he turned the entire blade into a rod, with the gift of controlling metal during forging he got from Hephaestus.

Now with a sword whose blade was shaped as a rod and a handle with a gaurd Percy set out to make the ultimate blade for a child of Poseidon.

Percy then controlled the Adreium with his mind and his water powers and made the metal coat the rod of bronze and a little went to garud as well.

Percy then smashed down his hammer on the metal. sparks flew as Percy reheated and smashed the newly Adreium coated blade. Percy folded the blade down on itself again and again until the Adreium and the celestial bronze mixed well together and became a finely mixed metal.

The blade in the end took the form of a black katana. It was now twice as long as Riptide and the gaurd though it had the same edges they were sharper and more curved.

Percy held the blade in his hand. The blade was perfectly balanced like Riptide but now it had longer reach and best of all it made Percy fell like a badass samurai.

Then came the ultimate test, to change the form of the newly made blade. Percy focused, he felt the blade through the air, through the Adreium in it. He then willed the blade to change to become like it once looked, like Riptide.

And when Percy opened his eyes there in front of him was a black version of Riptide, only this one was slightly bigger due to the more mass it had. Percy gave it a few spins and fet it was the same as before.

Percy then changed it back to normal and decided it needed a name, something to honor it. Percy thought long and hard, but then it came to him, "misoféngaro, or Crescent Moon." the blade glowed and when the light died down, there on the gaurd was the words 'misoféngaro' written in greek in silver.

Then came the part Percy knew he was going to like. He made the sword's blade into liquid and made it flow up his right arm. He made the blade form itself into a gauntlet and gaurd folded in on itself forming a 8 inch handle that was embedded into the newly formed gauntlet.

The handle could be seen under the forearm and when Percy willed it, a little of the metal from the gauntlet could shoot out from the handle and kill people without them knowing.**

And then it was done. It had taken a day but Percy had finally did it, he had fixed Riptide, now Crescent Moon. Percy laid on his bed to sleep but again something intervened.

Percy saw himself in front of Ares again surrounded by mist. He looked at the war god who looked like he had just gone to a spa. He didn't have any of the scars Percy gave him but Percy was glad that he did not.

"Hera told me what you did," Percy said.

"Yeah? Well what about it kid?" asked Ares crossing his arms.

Percy smiled, "you can stop the tough guy act Ares, or should I say big brother?"

Ares blushed, which was not normal, like not at all, "shut up kid!" Percy laughed a little at Ares's expense but after he was done Ares cleared his throat, "now brat listen up, for you to beat me you must learn from me."

"Meaning you are going to train me?"

"Exactly kid. But before that tell me, why do you fight?"

That was a strange question coming from Ares of all people but Percy answered, "for love," he thought of returning to Artemis, "for peace," he thought of the life Andrew and Cora wanted for their kids, "and for revenge," then then thought of Hector, though he still wondered why Hector had betrayed them.

Ares nodded, "that is good brat. First lesson, you alway need a reason to fight."

Percy huffed," yeah right you never need a reason you just fight. That's some lesson coming from you."

Ares looked down, in shame, "that's right kid, I have no reason." Ares then took of his armor and threw it to the ground. Underneath his armor was several scars. So many, from knifes, swords, spears, axes and many more. And then Percy suddenly noticed that the scars on Ares's face appeared as well. Ares in the end of it had no part of his body that did not have a scar.

"I am an embodiment of randomness. Of chance. this place," he waved to the fog, "is where I belong," he snapped his fingers, and suddenly they spread in the roman coliseum. Another snap they appeared in Germany. And another, Poland. Ares took Percy throught the greatest battle fields in history.

"I appear wherever there is battle kid, that is my curse and blessing. You see even if every other Olympian disappear I will always exist. Because humans will always have war I will alway be there. Do you see now why I say a reason is the most important thing?"

Percy nodded. He understood. Ares was alone. He was uncertainty, and maybe that was why he and Aphrodite were in love, because they both would appear in random points in human history never really dying.

"Good, now second lesson," Ares snapped and a spear appeared in his hand, "fighting using a spear."

Percy activated Crescent Moon and maybe the metal form a spear with the handle being the center of the shaft. The spear was long but not very wide, but it was flexible.

Percy dogged every thrust that was sent at him, but the difficult part was hitting him back.

"Get ready boy!" laughed Ares maniacally.

The next morning though Percy woke up rested physically, he was tired mentally. Percy had been put through the ringer but he emerged victorious. Percy smiled as he could now instantly turn Crescent Moon from gauntlet to spear almost as quick as he could make a sword.

And then came the difficult part, the armor. The planes were all made and Percy knew exactly what he was going to make. And so he began

First was the helmet, it was designed to sleek and effectful. It was a black mask the covered the entire face, including the back of the head. It was smooth with no irregularities and no raised impressions. There were black sits for the eyes, thought they did not actually work. And a v shaped mouth that joined together at the back.

The wearer of this mask could see through the display system Percy put inside the helmet, it made Percy feel like Iron man. In the center of the helmet was a big red sensor that, thank to the technology of Hephaestus automatons, transferred the image that was seen to the display on the inside. Basically a camera.

And then there were the different kinds of visions it had. It had thermal, x-ray, meaning it could see through one layer of wall, and of course energy viewer. Energy viewer is where Percy could see the color and form of the godly energy used, it was like detective mode from the Arkham games.

When not in use the helmet splits open at the red sensor. The top half goes over the head and slides down the pieces to form a sort of neck brace and the bottom half does the same. Overall it protected Percy's face when on and his neck when off.

Then came the rest of the armor. Percy basically got lazy at this point and went for something less original. The rest of the armor was a cross of the Ironman mark V armor and the mark 42.

The pieces of the armor were made to look like the mark 42 and the assembled just the same way, by locking onto Percy and attaching themselves to him. But their added feature was when then became the armor and Percy wanted to remove them all he had to do was make them fold into a backpack. The ones school students wore.

It might have been a simple design and idea in mind, but it took Percy 9 days to make it.

The hemet when completed attached itself to Percy like a color that only he could remove. It had the best features in it like awesome headphones installed, made from scratch, and even a radio, to be used when radios are invented.

Then came the armor. The armor thought inspired by the mark 42 mostly, and the falling into the bag thing from the mark V, looked nothing like ironman's armor.

It had metallic shoulder pads shaped liked a bulked up version of Percy's shoulders. The the armor on the biceps and forearm looked like they were molded out of real human hands. The gauntlet however were bigger than Percy's normal hands and looked ready to pound concret to dust.

Then came the chest plate. This one did not have a hole in it like the Iron Man armor, but it was a plate made out of a single piece of metal. It was layered on plates of armor and his stomach was layered to. His thighs and legs were basically the same, except his boots were thicker.

The suit also had a lot of new toys built in. On the boots of the armor was a little black box. Basically it was a place where Percy could put anything in and he could remove it whenever he wanted. The only condition is that it should be not more than 8 inches wide. It however could not fly, because lets face it you need more than two thrusters and two stabilizers to fly people.

Then there was the hard light contrast the left gauntlet could produces. They could basically turn into whatever Percy wished it to be. He mainly used them to form a shield or a dagger.

The color scheme however was black on grey. All the gold was replaced by grey and the red by black. The armor looked badass and now it laid on Percy's desk looking like a black school bag.

Percy;s training with Ares however was not stopped. Every night when Percy went to sleep he and Ares fought with different weapons, and as a result every morning Percy woke up learning a new style of fighting.

And then there was the last day of training.

Ares stood in the fog as Percy appeared.

"So what is it this time Ares? Archey by the Thanes? Or using sai's on the sphinx?"

Ares shook his head, "no kid, this will be your last lesson, show me how much you have improved. Fight me, use everything you have, I won't hold back either!"

Ares then transformed into his battle mode. He wore his unbreakable armor and had his shield and spear. His sword was strapped to his side and hid helmet was dawned on him.

Percy nodded, it was time for the first test run of the armor, that was what he was calling his armour. Percy raised his hand and clicked. Suddenly his body was surrounded by floating pieces of armor that attached themselves onto Percy. Each piece began expanding and soon the formed the armor. Percy flicked his wrist and Crest Moon flew out of the opening in the right gauntlet and transformed into a sword.

He activated his left gauntlet and a blue shield shaped like a large forearm appeared.

"Impressive armor," said Ares, "I will look good wearing it!"

Percy charged, the moment his foot left the ground he appeared in front of Ares and swung his sword down to hit him, but before the strike could land Percy was pushed back by Ares by the war god's shield.

Ares then charged at Percy thrusting his spear hitting Percy right in the shoulder. But Ares did not let up, he bashed Percy's face with his shield and then side stepped away from Percy and thrust his spear right into Percy's abdomen.

Percy realised that the armor put on extra weight so he couldn't move as well as he used to, and Ares would not let up on his attacks. Percy was lucky that his armor blocked most of the strikes, but he was still feeling some of them through the metal.

Just then Ares aimed for the joints. When he thrust his spear to Percy's knee, the armor was bent and so the spear hit Percy's knee. Luckily the curse of achilles was still in effect, but the pain went through Percy.

Ares then grabbed Percy's left arm and hit the elbow with his shield, but just before contact the hardlight shield of Percy's activated and expanded to cover the elbow. When Ares's shield made contact it was sent flying away and the god of war stumbled back.

Percy took this chance and punched Ares right in the face sending the god of war flying back. Percy then willed Crescent Moon into a whip and used the whip to wrap itself around Ares's spear and pulled it right out of the god's hands.

The spear was sent flying away, but Ares was already on his feet with his sword drawn. Percy transformed his sword into the black form of Riptide and the two warriors circled each other with the swords drawn back and shields up front.

Ares charged and Percy did to. Their shields clashed and they kept at it trying to push each other back. Ares then pushed upwards breaking the standstill and swung his sword upwards. Percy jumped back dodging the sword and responded in kind by slashing Crescent Moon horizontally and cutting Ares in the cheek.

Ares grinned, "get ready brat, now I fight!" Ares the glowed red. His body grew bigger, his muscles rip[led and then he disappeared in a flash of red. Percy put up his shield and activated his energy viewer and saw a line of red coming right for him.

Ares smashed into Percy's shield with his sword. As the sword came down it went right through Percy's shield like butter. Percy deactivated the now ruined shield and jumped back. But Ares did not let up,he charged at Percy attacking like a storm. Ares's blade flew everywhere and Percy could do nothing but be pushed back.

Percy activated his power of forethought but when he did he saw four different versions of Ares that were all moving at the same time. Percy was stunned but he moved just in time to avoid being beheaded.

Percy was losing this, how was Ares so fast?! That was exactly how he was when ….. when Ares made him mad. The Athena side of Percy then began thinking over time while Percy dodged Ares's attacks. If this mode is Ares's blessing and Percy activated it….. that means that any one can. And last time it activated because Percy was angry, no he was beyond angry.

'Okay I have to get angry. Get angry…. how do I do that?'

Ares on the other hand did not let up, the attacks kept coming and Percy for one did know what to do. Percy managed to hold his own, but Ares was gaining more ground.

But just then Percy remembered something. It was the sight of Hector killing Gerald. The look of Hectors eyes. It scared Percy, but then Percy wondered, 'why? Why should I be scared of him? He should BE SCARED OF ME!'

And so Percy fought back. He stopped Ares's blade with his own and then began pushing back, but he did not see Ares, in Percy's mind he was fighting Hector.

And soon Percy began glowing. He swung his sword down and just like that he started pairing each strike Ares was launching at him. Their swords were a blur, and the only thing seen in the space between them was sparks flying and grey and black blur.

Percy held his ground and then at one strike that Ares blocked Percy focused on his blade and the blade transformed into a short hammer, which Percy used to hit the surprised Ares up the head, knocking the war god's helmet off.

Percy then threw the hammer at Ares hitting me right on the head. Before he could get up, Percy jumped on top of Ares and activated his hard light construc on his left gauntlet made a dagger and held the dagger at Ares's throat.

Ares smiled, "good job kid you win." Percy got up and pulled Ares up. "Now for your reward. It is the blessing you got when we battled. It is known as the blessing of Ares by most, but it's real name is the blessing of humans. Everyone has it kid, but only the worthy can activate it, and so you did. You have increased strength and speed and when you learn to use it you can activate it whenever you want. Along with that I give you my mastery of pyrokinesis. It is not to the level of Hestia of my brother, but it will do. Now go Percy Jackson and remember war is life!"

Percy blinked and appeared in the workshop bed. His body took the red outline of Ares and Percy coughed up some dust and a red bead with an iron spear spread from the compact dust. Percy strung the bead on and he got to work.

The armor may have worked in his mind, but here in real life there was still something missing. Something to power the armor, and Percy knew where to get it. So Percy followed the pipes of Golion and went to the workshop basement to find this source of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>**imagine a hidden blade from assassins cred, except the handle is in the place of the blade, and also the metal of Crescent Moon is basically like the Venom symbiote, it doesn't have artificial intelligence but it moves and looks like the symbiote.<strong>

**Done! **

**For an image of the hemet here is the link . /-VpaQm85nwBE/Ti9F6qiA3EI/AAAAAAAAAQQ/G38oYKu-rj8/s1600/552125-cyborg_ninja_hige_10_ (it is in black f.y.i.)**

**and the armor- fs70/f/2013/321/9/f/iron_man_mk_42_black_white_by_ **

**Give the artist 666darks some love he/she is really good.**

**And since most of you like Option 1 I will be going with that!**

**Tell me what you think, do you like the armor? Could it use some improvments? Leave it all in the review box, thing.**

**REVIEWS!1**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The walk to the basement of forge was a long one. Underneath the surface was a lot of pipes and tubes that quickly frankly looked like they might break at any second.

Percy walked carefully minding each step he took, smacking sure not to trip on something. He followed the pipe of Golion closely and soon he came to a dead end.

In front of him was a solid concrete wall that the pipe went into. Percy was pissed he tried felling around the wall and could not find anything the suggested a secret door.

Percy looked around and found a wrench near a pipe, he took it and the slowly chipped away at the wall. But no matter how hard he hit the wall, or tried to in his case, not a crack appeared on it.

"Oh from Hephaestus's sake!," yelled an angry Percy. He threw the wrench down and the bronze tool bounced on impact. But just as the ringing of the metal went down a new sound came, 'shrek!'

A giant blue light lit up in the shadows of the pipes and out of it jumped a bronze spider. It was as big as Percy's arm and its legs were long as daggers.

It jumped from the shadows and latched onto Percy's left arm holding it in place.

Percy grunted at the pain he felt when the spider squeezed his arm, "let go!" He yelled as he tried shaking it loose.

With his free right hand he willed Crescent Moon to from into a sword. The handle on his right forearm slid into his awaiting palm and the blade moved like water from its gauntlet form to its blade shape.

Percy tried picking the spider with the tip of his blade repeatedly but he couldn't get it off. Percy then rammed the spider bot along with his left arm into the solid concrete wall.

The spider let go and fell to the ground, but just as it was about to hit the ground it landed on its feet and jumped on Percy again. This time Percy swung Crescent Moon which took the form of a baseball bat and hit the spider right into the concrete wall.

The spider fell to the ground with a crack and the blue light from its eyes died down. Percy approached it slowly making sure to note any signs of it moving. Just as he thought he was in the clear the spiders eyes lit up again and it jumped. Percy on pure instinct kicked the thing into the wall once again.

After a minute the spider stopped moving and Percy was sure it was done now.

Percy inspected the strange thing it was in all sense of the word one tough son of a bitch. It had lasted long and for that it turned Percy's interest. Percy looked to the wall with was still unchanged. The mystery of the wall bugged PErcy but he knew he could solve it eventually, for now there was another project in his mind.

Percy took the broken spider up and placed it on the work table. It looked old, very old, judging from the spider webs in it's machinary at least 200 years old. PErcy studied it wanting to know what powered it, because if it was powered by something that could keep it running for 200 years, maybe Percy could use it.

Percy first took of it's metal body and started to clean up the bents in it, the one which he made. After that he took apart the spider and found how it stoped. It seems when he kicked the spider the power cells were kicked loose. It was powered by a battery pack, he discovered, but the battery could hold a lot of energy, worth 200 years in fact. And where did that power come? You guessed it, the Golion.

The mysterious power sources bugged Percy more and more. It irritated him that because of it an entire island of people was now dead, and worse, zombies. It also seemed evade Percy's grasp which he just did not like. Huh, maybe he is more Hephaestus that way than he thought.

But back to the spider, there was something though that surprised Percy. It seemed that there was some internal damage to what looked like it's motherboard. And the motherboard was deep inside the spider, so Percy could not have damaged it.

So on a risk Percy decided to fix up the spider back again, maybe he could use it. He repaired the mother board with the best of his abilities. He may have a blessing from Hephaestus but even he had his limits. Then slowly Percy put back the spider and set the thing in the middle of the table.

Percy moved back and grabbed Crescent Moon and transformed it into a blade. He waited, and just as it seemed to be taking forever, the spider's eyes started glowing. The spider got on it's feet and Percy tensed up, but just then the spider opened it's fangs and spoke, "yo bitchach!"

'What?' thought Percy as he almost fell down in surprise.

"Yo man who you? And where is grand dad Hephe at?" asked the spider sounding like a… heck I don't know.

"I-I'm Percy," said the demigod as he gained his footing and lowered Crescent Moon, "who are you?"

"Oh me, well glad you asked Perck," said the spider, it then got on to limbs and struck a pose it the other 6. "I am," he spun showing Percy his back, "the essence of cool," the spider jumped into the air and shot a thread and hung upside down from it striking a pose like he was sitting on a counch with a rose in it's mouth, "the passion of all automatons," he then came back down and struck the disco pose with one arm pointed at Percy, "the awesome one, I. Am. Kim!"

Percy's face was blank, "that is a horrible name for a spider."

"Yo who you calling bad!" Kim then shook his limbs at Percy, "you want to go fool?! Huh?! DO you?! I'll whoop your ass!"

Percy just looked at the spider, before when it's couldn't talk it was something to be worried about, now…

"Look just tell me who are?" asked Percy.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" the spider lowered it's arms, "I am the Hephe man's buddy. I take care of this forge when the big guy ain't around!"

"Wow, I never realised Hephaestus could build something with so much….. emotions."

"Neah he couldn't, in fact when he made me I was just a boring old robo. After he left in charge I went into an accident and lost control. But it's all good now, thanks to to you Perck!"

Percy was beginning to hate that nickname, "my name is Percy."

"Yeah, yeah," the spider waved him off, "so you are the guy who repaired me huh? Well you're no genius I'll tell you that. You changed my entire personality to this! Not that I mind though bro!"

Percy facepalmed, he had created a monster.

"No tell me Perck, what's your story?"

Percy sighed and began his tail, and at the end of it, well, Kim was crying….. oil.

"That's is-"sniff "- the saddest story I have heard,"sniff "and I have," sniff "heard about Hephe's wife cheating on him!" Kim then proceeded to cry like a baby.

"Alright alright gess you are taking this harder than me," said PErcy as tried to console Kim.

"I swear Perck when I see Hector I am going to give him the old one two!" Kim then jabbed his tiny limbs into the air, "Perk if you really do have granddad Hephe's permission to be here then I will do anything to help you bro!"

Percy nodded, "thanks man. Hey Kim could you help me with something? I need to get some Golion to charge my armor," Percy pointed at the bag on the table, "but I can't seem to find it."

"No sweat amego! Captain Kim is on the move," Kim then saluted Percy and they both went to the basement. They soon came towards the concrete wall and Kim turned to PErcy, "well here you go!"

"I got here before Kim, it's where I meet you in fact, I don't however have a way to get inside see?"

"You ever heard of the Labyrinth Perck?" stated Kim.

And that simple statement told Percy what to do. Percy walked to the wall and pressed his hand on the center, the symbol of Hephaestus, a hammer, spread and the wall slid open. And there on a pedestal with a series of pipes coming from it was a golden ball the size of Percy's fist.

The Golion radiated power and Percy knew that just a fraction could charge his armor well past his time. Percy walked to the pedestal but just before he could touch it, Kim jumped onto the ball.

"No can do Perck I am the protector of this here Golion so I can not let you touch it," Kim said as he covered the ball completely with his legs.

"Kim I wont' take it I'm just going to charge a battery pack with it and then put it back. That's all honest."

"I hear you Perck, but I said I am the protector, and I am pretty bored here, so," Kim then opened his body and wire's came out and pulled the orb into Kim. Kim then closed his metal body and looked at Percy, "I am coming with you!"

"What?" asked a bewildered Percy.

"You heard me you meat bag I'm bored and if what you say is true you have one hell of an interesting ride ahead of you. So I want in, and if you want the Golion ord you're going to have to take me to!"

Percy looked at Kim for a long time, "no."

"What?! Why not?!"

"You're annoying."

"You fixed me up the wrong way idiot!"

"You keep insulting me."

"Some one has to."

"The answer is still no."

"Then how are you going to power your suit?"

Percy looked at the spider in thought. He could wait until he time traveled to a more advanced location and then charge there, but there was no telling where Percy could end up. And then there was a matter of the coco spider that had a mini sun inside it. With no other choice Percy sighed, "fine, you can come."

"YES!" Kim jumped in excitement and landed on Percy's shoulder, "you will not regret it Perck!"

"I suppose it would be good to have some company, and stop calling me Perck."

"No chance Perck."

Percy sighed and the demigod and spider duo went up to the workshop. There Percy refitted the back of the armor so that Kim to combine with it and also Percy put in extra power cells just incase he and Kim got separated.

The armor now, with the new addition of Kim, had a little circular bump on the back.* It didn't alter the armor's function but Percy still didn't like it. He put the armor away, in it's bag form again, and went to bed.

Kim who was now in the center on the bag opened the bag and jumped out, he followed Percy to his bed and lied down, "night Perck!"

Percy smiled, things weren't so bad, "night Kim."

**The next day,**

Percy wore the armor testing it out, making sure he got a feel of it before any sort of combat. The result, he did not like.

The armor was even heavier now and of balance because of Kim and the Golion core and Percy just felt the armor was clumsy to move in. With a sigh he turned the armor back into a bag and put it on the workbench. The wore his helmet though which was offline so it looked like a white neck brace.

Kim popped out of the bag, "why so glum chum?"

"The armor just got heavier, and now it's off balance, I really can't fight to my full strength or speed if I put this on."

Kim stroked his fangs with one of his leg like stroking his chin, "I see… why not add hydraulics?"

Percy looked at Kim as if he was mad, "that would add weight to it Kim, not looking for that remember?"

"Oh listen Perck, tell me what is functions of your armor?"

"Hm…. lets see. It has a black box to hold things in a pocket space in the legs, and a hard light generator on it's left gauntlet. And of course the armor folding abilities to either a backpack or separate pieces that I can summon to me at anytime. "

"A backpack huh? So that's what it's called. Anyway basically you put a pocket dimension in your legs for storage. A hardlight generator, and the rest of the armor is charmed to move in two ways, right?" Percy nodded, "well now the armor would work because it would draw very little energy and only for the hard light contrast. The rest is all godly magical charms. From the pocket dimension to the separate armor pieces. This is all well and good, if you had a limited amount of energy, which in this case you don't, you have a freaking sun powering this bad boy….. so….." Kim trailed off.

And Percy realized what he had to do. And then along with Kim he set about putting a proper mechanical system to the armor, so it would not rely on only charms.

**1 month-**

It had been a month since Percy had met Kim, and together they had set about improving the armor.

The Breaker, as the armor was called by Kim, moved now without any resistance to Percy, even though it was twice the weight. It also had a special feature that Kim insisted would help Percy, to let Kim take control if need be.

Percy didn't really want a coco spider to control such a dangerous weapon but Kim made good points. If Percy was hurt only Kim could get him to safety, so Percy regrettable mad Kim the unofficial A.I. inside the armor.

Seriously though Tony Stark got a british sounding sarcastic butler, and Percy got a coco spider. Where is the love?

But building the Breaker was not the only thing on Percy's agenda for the last month. He had also been working out. Every day in the heat of the forge he forged himself. Before he had the body of a swimmer, but it lacked power.

Percy worked night and day when he could to improve his strength and stamina. His shoulders grew wider and and his arms stronger from wielding a hammer. His hand became rough from being used so much, but Percy didn't mind, it was the proof of his hard work.

He could now do 100 pull ups without stop and run for 45 minutes at 20 Kms. It was amazing progress for any human, but it was still not enough. Because Percy needed a body which could stand on par with a werewolf's, and he was not even close to their speed or strength.

Percy also cleaned up the island. After removing the Golion orb from it's place the townspeople/zombie pirates all dropped like flies. Percy took each on and gave them a proper burial.

There was a good side to the Golion leakage though, now the entire island was fertile. The Golion it seemed to have put everything to the extrem. to human that meant becoming zombies, to water it meant becoming pure and tasteless and to land it meant becoming extremely fertile.

Percy had created fields of vegetation, that grew four times faster than normal. The sight was breathtaking, and it was on one of these walks through the fields that Percy met an Olympian, the first since he began this journey, Artemis was not an Olympian since the titans ruled at that time. The Olympian he met was Demeter.

As Percy was walking through the fields he saw what looked like to be a woman standing right in the middle of the field. As Percy approached her he saw it was Demeter. The woman had golden wheat colored hair and eyes as brown as the most fertile earth. She looked at the growing vegetation with a smile on her face. She turned to Percy as he came towards her.

Percy bowed, "Lady Demeter."

"Rais demigod," said the goddess, "tell me which one's are you?"

"Poseidon my lady," said Percy, "I am Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon."

Demeter nodded to Percy's name, "Jackson… that is a very strange name, I have never heard about you from my brother. Surely he would have told everyone if he had a son so strangely named, and yet I sense you have not lied to me. So tell me Perseus who are you?"

Percy told Demeter the gist of it, that he was from the future, a warrior of Olympus and what had happened to the war with Kronos and his curse. He shared his stories of his journey, avoiding certain things like he and Artemis sharing a kiss and Hector killing Gerald, those were personal.

He told her that he had been stranded on the island for the past month unable to contact Olympus.

"This is quite a journey Percus, I sense though you have left some things from me," Percy blushed at that, "no matter, I suppose I should not know, but there is still a problem, Artemis never mentioned you."

Percy was taken back, "what do you mean Lady Demeter, surly Artemis would have-"

"No Perseus she has not. Never has she mentioned anything of the sort to me or anyone. the devine family is very tight knit Perseus, we know everything about eachother, no matter how hard someone tries to hide it. And Artemis has never mentioned you, or Zeus for that matter. And the Druids that were trapped in stonehenge? We all knew of it, it caused a war between Diana and Mars at that time. The druids were brought to Olympus and questioned but they never mentioned you Perseus. Never."

Percy was taken back, shocked, he didn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, he met those people, he knew those people!

"H-how?" he finally managed to ask.

"It may be because of the curse PErseus, my father is a very cruel man, it could be when you leave a time, your presence is erased, forgotten to the sands of time."

PErcy then fell, he broke down inside as he laid on the ground shattered, Artemis forgot, she forgot about him, to her he never existed, and what about Hector, had the traitor forgotten as well?

Demeter kneeled beside Percy and laid his head on her lap, "worry not Perseus," she said patting his head, "you are not forgotten forever."

Percy raised his head, "but you said that they forgot, they never remembered, then how could all not be lost?"

"Because the memories are with you," said Demeter cryptically, "I have a theory Perseus, that when you break the curse and return to your time, the memories of your journey will return to those people. They will remember you then, but not before."

Percy closed his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief, all was not lost, there was however something he had to try, "Lady Demeter can I ask a favor of you? Can you take me to Artemis? Please I only want to see her once."

Demeter hugged PErcy tighter, "and when she does not recognize you, it will only break you more Perseus, I suggest that even if you get a chance to see Artemis ever again, you do not do so for your own sanity and fragile heart, wait until you are free of this curse, then and only then should you seek out Artemis."

PErcy looked into the wheat goddess eye's and in them he saw reason…. and understanding. Demeter waited to see her daughter for 6 months of the year, and then when she does, she is ripped away from Demeter again. Demeter understood pain, and patients.

"Perseus I grant you this boon. For creating such a field on such an island you have given hope to this land, as such I will give you a gift," Demeter's finger glowed bright gold and she touched Percy right in the heart.

Percy coughed out dust, which turned into a golden bead with brown wheat carved onto it, Percy got up and looked at the dead, this was impossible. Usually Percy had to fight the god to gain their abilities and transform their essence into a bead, but there was Demeter's and PErcy had never actually seen her in his mind.

"You must be confused son of my brother," said Demeter as she got up from the ground as well, "you see I talked to the piece of my soul inside you and she decided you have earned he powers. Her test was not like others you see, to win you must have honestly cared to have of your own free will planted crops. It was a character she pushed out of you true, nudging you to plant these crops, but in the end your heart and willingness to do so was what made her decided to give you this power."

Demeter's eyes glowed she raised her hands and the wind picked up,"to you Percy I give the ability to grown crops and any form of plant life. You can feel their emotions, and you will given the duty of the sacred law I represent. The cycle of life and death, I task you this, to kill that which is passed it's time and help grow that had never had a chance to live."

"I accept," said Percy and with that he felt the duty of the cycle of life and death enter him. He could feel the plants surrounding him sing in happiness because now they had him to protect them. Suddenly in a flash of bright light Demeter disappeared, leaving a note behind.

'Take care Perseus, I hope to see you in the future soon. P.S. that druid family ended up living happily, thanks to Diana.'

And that was how Percy met an Olympian and learned the truth of his curse, everyone he met of was going to met of this trip would never remember him. Kim would because well he was coming with, but no one else.

And so the time time went one and Percy trained harder and harder to become stronger, determined more than ever to break the curse and return to Artemis.

One day while Percy was enjoying sun tanning on the beach he felt the sky darken. Thunder clouds covered the sun and Percy looked and saw a war ship on the horizon. It was huge and looked to house at least 900 men. On the sail was a giant red cross, and it was heading straight to Percy's island.

Percy walked to the tree line and hid in the trees and waited. The ship stopped and smaller boats were lowered filled with men. The rowed to shore and Percy wondered who they were, thought he had a pretty good idea.

The first ship landed and a man walked on shore. He had chainmail armor on and wore a white cotton tunic over it with a red cross. His helmet was iron and also had a cross carved on it. The man drew his sword and planted it on the grounds, he fell to his knees and yelled, "I a servant of the lord, a paladin of the crusade, a soldier of the holy war claim this island in the name of the lord and crunch!"

'Oh for god's sake,' thought Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes hello my friends and reaaders how you doing? Sorry I could not publish as fast I used to, in fact this may be on of the rare chapters you will recive this month. Why? Simple, exams, and since I am Indian this is literally the most important time of my life, and should be studing, but I got bored so...<strong>

**Anyway that was a type of notice from me to you, I will not be able to give regular updates, in fact there will be no pattern, I could give one tomorrow or next month. I'm sorry, but I can resume this story after the exams and that is somewhere during march or so.**

**So please no hard feelings I am hateing myself a lot as it is.**

**Anyway leave reviews and so on an so forth, pray to Poesidon I get time to write and tell me what you like, or don't like. Do you like Kim? What about Demeter's whole speech you got all of that?**

**REVIEWS!1**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Percy having good day, hell it was the first day he actually decided to not do anything and just relax. He had finished the armor modifications, the fields he was farming were growing well and good and Percy knew he did a good job growing them, how you ask? Simple the plants told him.

But back to Percy, he had finished training with the pyrokinetics Ares gave him, which ranged to setting things on fire to setting himself on fire, and so Percy felt he deserved a break. A rest from training and so on.

And when he laid on the beach just taking in the heat he felt like he earned it. His body was sore, but the good kind. He could feel his muscles sigh in relief and also felt the trisckle medallion he wore at all times heat up from the suns heat.

He wished this could last forever, but nooo a ship full of blood thirsty crusaders had to land on this island on this day and just had to ruin Percy's day off!

Percy now hidden in the trees watched as the people from the boat all sailed ashore. Most of them were crusaders judging by their armor. The first group went into the forest and started scouting around, luckily Percy was well hidden.

And just when Percy thought the day couldn't get worse, it did.

"Melive! Melive!," shouted a paladin as he came running through the forest to the paladin waiting by the boat, the same one who first landed and proclaimed the island there's, not if Percy had anything to say about it.

"What is it Foren? What has you so excited? " asked Melive.

"You have to see what we found! It is simply amazing!" Replied Foren as both paladins walked towards the direction of the village.

Percy hated this. He remembered everything he read about paladins and none were good. They were killers and if Percy was to guess he would say these guys just came back from a crusade on Jerusalem. And that meant they were killers. Percy didn't know which crusade they came from hell he had no idea what the year was, but did not like the fact that they found out about his home.

Percy followed the group unseen until they reached to stone village.

"It is beautiful Foren! Magnificent! Perfect for us!" Exclaimed Melive as he and Foren looked around the town, and Percy followed via rooftop.

"Melive, Foren," cried a new voice. This one sounded young and he was the only one with his helmet of. The young man had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes he ran to his fellow paladins gasping for air, " you two will not believe what I found!"

"Lead on Marco," said Foren as the three paladins walked to the fields Percy was growing. They walked across the field admiring them.

Melive turned to his brothers in arms, "brothers this island is perfect, a true gift from god to his servants," Melive and the others bowed their heads in prayer and they took of their helmets. Melive had black hair and green eyes, but a sick green unlike Percy's. Foren on the other hand had blond hair and brown eyes like Marco, some would mistake them for brothers.

"Marco," said Melive after their prayer, "go to the ship and bring everyone here, we will rest here and resupply. Then we take the infidels back to be trialed for their crimes."

Marco and the others split up and Percy snuck away to the forge. He ran through the hangar doors and immediately went to the forge.

"Hey Perk! What's got you all messed up? Ain't this your day off?" asked Kim who was inside the armor.

"No time to explain," Percy said as he got on his clothes. He put on his shirt and his druid coat and slung The Breaker armor as a bag on and gathered his stuff.

He took a shelter pack Hephaestus had lying around which was basically a tent shrank to be the size of a pen. Percy then grabbed the latest project he was working on from the work table, his bow.

The bow before was a normal wooden carved bow, but now Percy had added a little extra to it. He had made it collapsable so now he could fold the wooden bow and store it in the black box in his armor.

Percy gathered anything else he could and put it in the black box, his quiver, a small set of smithing tools and pillow. What? Who knows where he could end up next it could be anywhere, hell a forest for gods' sake.

"Why the rush Perck? Are you finally going to jump away from this place?" asked Kim as the spider climbed into the backpack.

"No Kim, but we have visitors."

Percy left the bunker and sealed the forge up and ran into the trees making sure he was unseen. He made it to the beach, and from his hidden spot he could see that the rest of the people aboard the ship had come onto the island.

There were several paladins on shore all in armor all ready to kill in a moments notice. There were around 60 men there, but really shocked Percy was the others there. There were people in chains, slaves. Several dressed in dirty rags. Some were men, most however were women.

"What's the plan Perk?" asked Kim from the back pack.

"After they leave the beach and into town, we sneak aboard and hijack their boat, and use it to get the hell out of here, probably make way to greece or somewhere," replied Percy and with that they waited.

"Why do we even have to bring them Melive?" asked Foren pointing towards the slaves, "they are meant to die, by starvation or the axe is optional."

Melive looked at Foren in hate, "they deserve the right to eat Foren, and it it not out place to judge a prisoner's life, it is the pope's."

"Get a move on you filth!" yelled a paladin as he dragged the slaves to the town. Percy looked at them, their faces, their eyes devoid of all hope and emotion. The only time he had ever seen that look on anyone, was on him. When he failed to save Zoe. That was the only time he had ever felt pathetic, felt lost, felt useless.

The men soon left the beach and Percy waited for the right time, and when he was sure there was no one left he dashed out of his hiding spot.

Percy ran through the beach and activated his armor. The black bag broke open and formed itself around him. As the pieces came down and locked onto each other, Percy's white helmet opened up from a neck brace and transformed into his helmet.

Percy, now armored up, dived into the sea and swam as fast as he could to the giant war ship that was anchored away from shore.

Because he was in all sense of the word a child of the sea he reached the boat in under a minute and climbed aboard via the anchor rope.

Once Percy was aboard he landed on deck with barely a sound and jumped onto one of the ropes and hid behind the giant sails.

"Kim, run a scan for life on the boat I do not want any stowaways on board," said Percy in a whisper.

"Got it Perk," and a after a moment Kim replied, "no one on board boss, you are good to go."

Percy nodded and jumped down and landed again without a sound. He deactivated his armor and went to the ship's helm.

"Okay now what genius?" asked Kim, "you need like 30 people to sail this ship."

Percy smiled, "not if you are a son of Poseidon you do not." Percy raised his hands, and searched inside of himself. He could feel the boat tugging and then…. click. The ropes moved, they went exactly where Percy wanted them to be and soon they were ready to go.

The anchor was raised and the sails released, the wind slowly picked up, and Percy was moving the ship away from the island.

Percy looked back and thought about the people. There was enough food there to last a long time, and if they were smart they could farm there and make a lot more. It was also in all sense of the word a haven so Percy did not feel guilty for taking their ship, not one bit.

But what really was nagging Percy was the fact that their slaves with them. People the crusaders probably kidnapped from their homes to punish, they were the ones Percy was feeling guilty about.

But while he was debating over this the ship had already turned away from the island and the open seas were in front of Percy. But before Percy could change course and save the slaves…. something shook the ship.

The rumble rocked the entire ship and Percy was knocked off balance and fell right on his ass.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Kim.

"I don't know Kim but it rocked this boat, better armor up!" Exclaimed Percy as he ran to the edge of the boat to look over to see whether there was anything there.

The water was clear and Percy couldn't see anything, but he could feel it. It was the Poseidon side of him, the god side. It was telling him there was something there, and it was big.

The helmet slid over Percy and Percy immediately turned it to thermal vision. He peared once more into the water, and instead of seeing blue, he saw a line of red.

The red streak extended from the bottom of the ship to 100 Kms away. And this was the head. The creature moved towards the island, and suddenly Percy could feel the ship rise.

The water at the bottom of the ship started to rise, and as the water level began to get bigger and bigger and the the center of this thing rose up out of the water. It rocked the ship and flipped it over and Percy with it.

As Percy fell into the water he fell deeper and deeper and when he looked up he saw the ship fall down right on top of him, almost about to bury him.

Percy swan as fast as he can, and just as he got out of the shadow of the ship, he saw the body of a giant water snake. A hundred Kms wide and as thick as the boat it just sank. Percy could not see it's head as it was too far away, but he managed to swim ashore the same time it did.

The moment Percy hit the beach again he looked up at the sky and there he saw the giant snake as it lifted it's head up and slithered onto the island. It broke the trees like they were nothing and just slithered on through.

Percy thought only one thing, 'why it always me?'

With no time to lose Percy ran towards the town to the paladins and arrived there just in time to see the snake approach them.

The slaves were all gathered in the center of town and the knights surrounded them. But the knights of god weren't looking at their prisoners, no they were looking at the figure that now blocked out the sun.

Each knight stood there paralyzed and scared beyond their imagination, they could not understand this. Melive was the only one with his sword up and held up against the monster.

"Who are you foul beast?!" he cried out to the giant snake. The giant, giant snake… god how stupid is this guy?

"I am known by many names… you shall know me by Leviathan," said the giant, gaint snake. Did I mention he was huge?

"Why are here!" demanded Melive, have to say that guy might not be smart, but he sure does have a pair of balls on him.

"Lucifer sent me to deal with you lot, he is expecting you down there," the snake narrowed its yellow eyes and pulled it's mouth back, almost like it was smiling.

"Lies!" screamed one paladin with his helmet still on, "the pope promised us we would be free of our sins! That we would go to heaven for doing god's work!"

"HEHEH!" roared the snake, doing it best impression of laughing and hissing at the same time, "you fools! You think HE would want murder in his name?! HE! You lot are such a sorry lot!"

"I don't believe you monster!" yelled Melive.

"I do not care, now DIE!" Leviathan drew back it's massive head and struck the ground in front of the group of people.

The snake struck hard and shattered the ground were all were standing on, even Percy who was hidden on top of a building was thrown of his feet and into the air from the sheer force of the impact.

The ground broke open and several chunks of earth flew and impaled several people right in the gut killing them instantly. Others were buried under stones, and some like Percy were thrown away.

The snake drew back to it's full height and looked at the people, "say hello to Lucy for me!" Leviathan drew back and dived, but this time Percy was ready, and did something extremely stupid and he regretted immediately.

He jumped right under the snake and blocked the diving snake by the snot with his hands. Percy felt his feet dig into the ground and staines brake under the force of the strike. The snake kept pushing but Percy held up.

"Perk we are really pushing the hydraulics here man!" yelled Kim.

"I know Kim, let me just do," Percy drew back one hand and then punched, "this!"

The impact sounded like a thunderclap and the snake was thrown back a little, it recovered fast and looked down at Percy, "ah yes, I thought I smelt greek on this filthy mud ball, no matter, RISE!"

The snake then disappeared into smoke and seeped into the cracks it had made before. And out of them came red skeltons in paladin armor.

"Alright this I can do," said Percy as he flicked his wrist and Crescent Moon came into his palm. It formed into it's sword shape and Percy activated his shield as well.

He then closed his eyes and focused, it had been a long time since he practised this, but hopefully it will work. And just then Percy's eyes glowed and he activated the blessing of humans inside if him.

And then Percy took off. He charged at the red paladins and swung his sword like a mad man. Each strike faster the the last and soon he looked like a black and silver blur in a field of red.

But soon he was joined by the remaining paladins, they picked up their blade and began attacking the red skeletons. Some were killed, and when they fell their flesh and blood disappeared and they were left with their skeletons, they they rose and started attacking people again.

Soon Percy found himself surrounded on all side and a paladin on his back.

"I do not know who you are stranger, but I thank you," said Melive as he held his shield up and sword to his side.

"Names Percy, who exactly is this guy?" Percy swung down several skeletons and kicked one right in the face who was charging Melive's blind side.

"The beast in known as Leviathan a creature of hell that swims the seas!" Melive blocked an attack from an enemy skeleton and thrust his sword into it's spine cutting it in half.

"Okay then, and these things?"

"No clue."

Percy shrugged and threw himself at a skelton and grabbed the thing by it's leg and used it as a club and hit other skeletons.

With almost all the skeletons almost done with, Percy though they had won. But just then all the red skeletons disappeared and Leviathan reappeared, and he did not look happy.

Leviathan grew angry and tried attacking again, this time Percy had a plan, he stopped the snake again, but this time when the snake drew back to it's full height Percy held on and came to stand on it's snout staring face to face with the giant snake.

"Why do you protect them greek? They are not even of your race. Not your pantheon, killers and rapist, you should be helping us….. join me, I can help you." said the snake, Percy however was not buying it.

"You don't know the first thing about me!" yelled Percy.

"True but I can sense the curse of Kronos on you hatchling," it smiled then, "I can help you get rid of it."

Percy was stunned. It knew, and it was willing to get rid of it. It save him from this hell of people not knowing who he was to have them forget him. And in return all the snake asked was to punish people who were murderers and rapist. Why should he help them? Why should-

-'Oh for Poseidon's sake am I really considering this?' asked Percy mentally and shook his head.

"I believe that in every living thing good can come, even in people like these," Percy raised Crescent Moon and pointed it between Leviathan's eyes, "so kiss my ass."

"Very well," Leviathan than flicked it's head and Percy was sent flying up into the air. Percy extended Crescent moon into a whip and flicked it to the snake's face.

Crescent Moon's tip was sharp and it embedded itself right under the eye of Leviathan. The snake opened it's mouth wide and Percy could see what laid inside.

Inside it's mouth was something Percy knew only one person in the world has seen, and it was him, probably. It was hell, a literal portal into hell. And slowly Percy began falling, but before he did go into it's mouth he pulled on Crescent Moon and flew out just before he got trapped by Leviathan's shutting mouth.

Percy pulled himself up and latched onto the scaled by the snakes giant eye. Percy drew Crescent Moon back and transformed it into a sword. He looked right into the giant eyes of the snake, "die mother fucker," and he plunged Crescent Moon into the eye of the snake.

The yellow eyes ball popped like a balloon and yellow jelly like substance covered Percy's sword and his hand. But Percy did not stop there, he extended his sword and struck the snakes brain.

"YSSSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled Leviathan as it shook it's head trying to shake the pain away. It couldn't handle it. It was alive for a milania, even before christianity. It never once got hurt, but here was someone who did, for the first time ever.

The snake's body started dissolving into golden sand and the sand was being blown away by the wind. Percy jumped down and walked to the dissolving snake.

The rest of the survivors, paladins and slaves all walked to Percy and stood beside him as the snake slowly disappeared.

"I…. will-will remember this greek," said Leviathan with it's last breath, "when I reform, I will come after…..you. My name is Oviasd Levia remember that for I will be your end, this I swear."

"Oh fuck off," Percy then kicked the last pieces of the sand sending the snake to wherever the christian equivalent of Tartarus was.

Percy turned around and saw Melive and everyone else bowing, "you have saved us," said Melive, "my life is yours."

Percy scratched the back of his helmet, "neah forget about it. And get up I hate people bowing to me, it's embarrassing. And relax you owe me nothing."

Melive looked up, "but why? We have done nothing but kill every greek we have met, you owe us nothing. So why risk that to save us?" Melive looked at Percy, and Percy understood Melive. He was a good man, and he has been told his entire life every other religion is evil, and now he has seen the exact opposite, and it confused him and he wanted answers. Percy gave him the only one he knew.

Percy shrugged, "because I am human."

Melive raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"It means it doesn't matter. Even if you are of a different religion, even if you hate each others with every single fiber of your being, you are still the same. You believe in peace yes?"Percy asked Melive, who nodded, "and you?" Percy asked a female slave in chain who also nodded, "so why can't you get what you want with necessarily doing it the same way?"

That question hung in the air for a second before Melive asked a question that Percy had no idea how to answer, "so what now?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, wait for a boat and then rejoin the crusades?"

Melive shook his head along with the remaining paladins, "the crusades brought that here, never again," the all then threw their swords downs and took of their helmets. One even freed the slaves of their chains.

"Then the only thing to do is to live here," said Percy.

"What?" asked a now freed slave.

"If you can live together, muslims and christians, this island would become the representation of the best of both your religions. At Least that's the best idea can I think off. Got any better ones?"

The people looked at each other skeptically. It made sense though, one half was enslaved by the other, and the other were taught to hate the enslaved since they were born.

"Look it's not that difficult," Percy said, he turned to the muslim lady now freed, "tell me miss.."

"Fara," she responded.

"Fara, what does your god say is the greatest gift of man?"

She thought about for a moment and said, "love."

"And you Melive?"

The paladin looked at Percy than at Fara, "love."

"Then I do not see a problem. Become better than you are, forgive and love, and you will allow others to do the same," Percy then felt something something pulling him. "I have to go my time had come."

"Please stay we cannot do this without you!" said Fara in panic.

"I can't, it is not up to me," replied Percy as he tried to fight it but it was time for him to go, "quickly Melive, write this down on your cloth!"

Melive ripped out his cotton tunic with the red cross on it and began writing what Percy had said with a piece of charcoal Percy gave him.

"I have to go, and when I do you will not remember any of this, but please I beg of you become better than this, than this hate."

"We will not forget," said Fara with a strength in her voice which reminded Percy of the strength he remembered in Artemis, "never."

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Melive as he finished writing down what Percy had said, "Leviathan will come after you wherever you go you will not be safe!"

Percy gritted his teeth, he was focusing all his willpower to stay in this time stream, "you will not remember me no one will," just then an idea struck Percy like lighting, "but if you do remember this, my name is Percy Jackson, in the year 2014 there will be a war in New York, a war of the gods, write that down, New York, N-E-W, Y-O-R-K. If you succeed here by forming a loving community and exist until then, then on August 18th come to fight this war with me, we need all the help we can get!"

And with that last breath Percy was sucked up into a portal. He and Kim were sent hurdling through space onto another adventure.

The moment Percy left the advice he gave the people there disappeared, their memories erased. But before the paladins were about to kill the freed muslims, Melive stopped them. He read from the cotton tunic he had written were words of truth. The people remembered Leviathan, but not how the beast was vanquished. And so the words on that tunic were treated as the new commandments from the heavens.

They were to love all and believe in humans. To try and live with others from different religions and learn from each other. Eventually Melive and Fara got married and had the first generation of islanders. And from then on that island became a haven of peace and love.

The island became a place of asylum for people from war. Any who wanted to just live, no matter their religion or what they believed in were welcomed. And the island flourished and existed to this day.

Now there were 20,000 thousand people that lived on that island. It is called Lemnos and it is a pearl in the ocean, a tourist spot for many. Whenever a rich individual spent a vacation on a greek island it was Lemnos.

But those 20,000 had a secret only they knew and never shared with any outsiders. There was a cave which was made and it was the aged cloth still preserved in near perfect conditions.

It said written in black charcoal on the white:-

_**'Love all,**_

_**All religion,**_

_**Peace is what all wants,**_

_**Learn from each other,**_

_**Be the best to allow others to be so,**_

_**Percy Jackson,**_

_**War,**_

_**N-E-W Y-O-R-K,**_

_**Aug 18 2014,**_

_**Help.'**_

And now was the time. Every generation since the first were all trained to fight. The methods of warfare were taught by the first paladins and retaught generation after generation. And soon every other methods of warfare was learnt by the people of Lemnos. Guns, computer skills even martial arts.

In every generation the people of Lemnos were always the best, but they never fought in any war. Many were slaughtered by Mussolini during WW2 for not joining the war, but they never relented back. There was only one war they cared about. And it was coming soon.

And so on the morning of Aug 9 the entire population of Lemnos, except children under the age of 15 and seniors over 72, got onto a giant war fleet and prepared for war.

And on the dawn of the 18th 7 war ships with a total of 16,000 warriors were ready for war and neared the harbour of New York city.

* * *

><p>Percy fell down and luckily this time he did not land on his ass or get knocked out. He managed to get on his feet and thanks to the Breaker suit not fall on his ass.<p>

Percy looked around and realised he was gain in a forest, another dam forest. The trees however seemed thinner that than ones in europe and when he looked up he saw the beautiful night sky. The stars were all out and Percy could see the arm of the milky way. The moon was bright, even though it was only a crescent moon and Percy felt closer to Artemis then he had ever before since he left her, this was almost exactly how he met her.

But just then a giant shadow flew over the sky, and the shadow of a giant black line blocked the light of the stars.

The shadow flew into the clouds and disappeared. Percy ran to catch up and when he broke the tree line of the forest he saw a city. The city was obviously of chinese design, and would have looked beautiful, if it was not on fire.

The lower levels of the city were ablaze in flames while the 5 towers at the center were unharmed. But as the flames grew bigger, the light they cast grew bigger and bigger. And just then a roar broke out. It sounded almost hypnotic to Percy, and when he looked to the top of one of the towers, the shadow from before descended.

The shadow circled around the main tower, wrapping itself around it. It slowly went down towards the flames of the lower levels as it drew closer the light from the flames illuminated it. The shadow from before was actually a giant green dragon with brown horns and no wings. And just as the light illuminated it, the dragon opened it's eyes, they were pure red.

'Why does it have to be another giant reptile?' asked Percy to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I write this chapter in hopes one day the entier world can become like the Lemnos in this book. Also please not this is not the actuall histroy or myth of Lemnos, heck I don't know it could be, we will never know for sure.<strong>

**So you like? Leave a review for me would you? Also happy diwali for all my Indian buddys out there! Tell me what you like and so forth.**

**REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Percy looked at the massive green dragon. He had never seen one that big, or well….. without wings. Seriously though the fuck is that thing even in the air?

Percy snapped out of his daze and ran to the city. Percy ran faster and faster until the stone walls were right in front of him, but the gates were closed. Percy jumped over them and ran to the fire.

Percy decided to help put out the fire the dragon wasn't really doing anything in the first place for it to be any harm, yet.

Percy felt water deep under a well near bye, and tapped into it. But something felt off, wrong. He could feel the water moving, but it wasn't him that was doing it. It felt like some else was doing the controlling.

The water slowly came out and Percy doused the houses with the giant sphere of water causing the entire city to be covered with steam.

Percy thought that now would be the perfect time to met the dragon and he jumps onto the roof of a house and then jumps to the bottom of the tower were the dragon seemed to have been.

As Percy landed he noticed several people in yellow clothing. They were shaolin monks, obviously and Percy saw that they were all gathered, kneeling in front of the dragon. Only one monk stood and looked to be taking to the dragon.

The man in question looked quite old and had a cane with him, he wore a little black on him and was speaking to the dragon in a clam voice, "哦，大龍告訴我們為什麼, why are you here?"

'Wait can I understand that?' thought Percy, and then he remembered the gift of language Athena had given him, good thing she actually was right or else Percy would have no clue what the hell was going on.

The green dragon spoke, his voice booming, it's every word causing a gust of wind, "I have come to warn you Ding Yong, the creature that lit your city ablaze is a Yaoguai, a servant of a Yaoguai king that seeks to attack China. To stop them you and your disciples have six months to prepare, if you fail, all of china will be lost to darkness."

The elder monk bowed to the dragon. The dragon nodded, but just as it was about to leave, it spotted Percy at the corner of it's eyes.

"Who are you mortal? And why do you not bow?" asked the dragon in a booming voice.

The other monks look up from their bow and look at Percy. Some were curios, like the head monk, and some were furious that Percy was not bowing.

Percy looked at the dragon, he opened his helmet and took of his armor which turned into it's bag form. The monks were surprised to see Percy as he was quite exotic and did not look anything like them, "I am Perseus Jackson, oh great… dragon?"

The dragon's eyes glowed and Percy could swear he saw a nerve on it's head twitch, "my name is Shenlong, I the master of storms and bringer of rain! I am not just a mere dragon!"

Percy knew he licked this dragon he was a water dragon, "I see….. hey aren't you supposed to be blue? Why are you… green?"

A couple of monks snickered at that and the head monk actually laughed out loud, "SILENCE!" roared Shenlong.

Percy rubbed his head, "sorry."

The dragon drew closer to Percy and then stared right into Percy's eyes, "tell me right now why I should not swallow you up?"

Percy looked sharpened, "because I will cut you up from the inside."

The dragon moved it's head back stunned at the answer, and then it opened it's mouth and laughed. "HAHAHA. You! A mortal!? Kill me a devine?!"

Percy didn't flinch at the dragons teasing, "I have killed plenty of immortals before."

The dragon closed it's mouth and looked at Percy with eyes narrowed. The monks also started whispering to themselves.

"You smell of greek boy, demigod?"

"What do you mean I smell? Seriously can all monster smell me? Hell I get monsters from my mythology but others as well? Hell you and even that ass hole Leviathan said so a-"

"Leviathan?" interrupted Shenlong, "how do you know Leviathan?"

"Oh I just kicked his ass a few minutes ago," Percy said waving it off, "now lets get back to me smelling. How do I smell-"

"-Enough boy!" roared the dragon, "who cares how you smell, tell me when did you fight Leviathan? Last I heard he was still in purgatory, sent by some mortal a hundred years ago."

"Yep that was me, and a couple of paladins. We kicked his ass!" Percy then fist pumped, which was an extremely strange sight to the monks there.

"Strange, you do not lie, and yet it hard to believe. You say you have done something a hundred years ago, and yet you reply it has just happened, that means-"

"-Let me save you the trouble, time travel," interrupted Percy.

The green dragon remained silent and then spoke, "I see. If you have indeed defeated Leviathan you would be a great ally for the upcoming war with the Yaoguai king. Perseus Jackson, I have a deal for you."

Percy's eyes lit up at this, "it's just just Percy, and go on."

"Very well Percy, I offer you this. You help protect China from this evil and I will give to you a weapon unlike any other."

Percy thought about it. A weapon would be good, but he had one and Crescent Moon was literally built for him. "You have yourself a deal, only if…." Percy looked around wondering what he could ask and then he saw the monks, he got an idea, "the monks teach me sholin."

The dragon looked to the head monk who smiled and nodded, the dragon looked at Percy and nodded, "it is done."

The dragon the disappeared into the clouds and lightning roared in the sky.

Percy looked at the head monks and the others and smiled, "so what do you have to eat around here?"

The monks took Percy inside the tower. There Percy told them bits about his journey and they all were intrigued and excited. Some didn't really believe him but Percy could care less. That night after a dinner and Percy was escorted by the headmaster Ding Yong.

"So you will help us yes?" asked the master as he lead Percy down the torch lite halls.

"Yes mr. Ding Yon-"

"Call me master Yong Percy. It is what a student called a master."

Percy nodded, "yes master Yong. I intended to help you fight this king Y-yao-"

"Yaoguai. They are also called demons Percy," the master then stopped in front of a door that he slid open, "are you sure about this Percy? It is difficult for someone so old to learn shaolin at this age."

Percy nodded as he stepped into the room. The room looked clean and had a small futon in one corner, simple and neat, "I can do many things if I am determined Master Yong."

The master smiled, "very well then do not say I did not try. Percy that armor of yours I must ask you give that and everything else you carry with you to me."

Percy was surprised at that, "why master Yong?"

"The armor is strong, and it make you powerful, but it holds you back. It is a testimony to your mind, not body or spirit. It would hold you back in this type of training. Hence you must start without anything."

Percy looked skeptical at first, but then decided nothing would happen if he did give his armor to the master. After all Kim would be there to protect it. Kim? KIM!

"Kim are you there?!" asked a panicked Percy.

For a minute there was silence, then "hello Perck I'm right here but, why what's up?"

Percy sighed, "nothing just here in China learning shaolin to defeat a bunch of demons, no biggy."

"I see, and I heard your conversation with the master," Kim then opened the bag and popped out surprising the master, "can i hang out and not be in that bag master Y?"

The master was shocked at first, but then laughed it off, "haha you are more and more surprising the longer I know you young Jackson. Yes the spider can stay with me."

"Thank you master Yong. And i apologize in advance, he is a bit foul mouth and has an attitude, and no sense of decency, and no-"

"-Okay I think he gets it!" yelled Kim. The spider then jumped onto the masters shoulder and stood there.

"Percy before I leave know this. The style you are to learn is and the Yau Kung Moon style. It focuses on the upper body and legs are used very rarely. It requires the user to be like water, flexible and ever changing. You will find it difficult, but never give up Percy, I will be rooting for you."

Percy then handed master Yong his bag and everything else. Percy now only had on him his bead necklace, the druid coat and his orange t-shirt and jean combo.

Master Yong then left, and Percy popped down on the mattress and stretched up. Just then Master Yong popped back in, "by the way Percy please note that you will have to be up again at 4 tomorrow. Goodnight."

Master Yong shut the door to a screaming Percy going on about the absurdity of the timings. The master turned to the spider on his shoulder and asked, "so my little friend what is your story?"

* * *

><p><strong>The morning,<strong>

Percy woke up at 4 exactly and discovered a set of yellow robes were laid out for him to use. Percy changed quickly and walked quickly onto the field were the students were gathered. The school was small, unlike the giant shaolin school Percy saw in his time.

Most of the students were staring at him and whispering, but Percy didn't care. And soon they started their hike. Their 1 mile hike. It was a good thing Percy had already been training to increases his stamina, because gods know he would have failed this if he was a few months younger.

Then came the part Percy knew was going to be difficult. The stretching.

Percy could stretch, not so much that he looks like a pretzel, enough to not get cramps. The students though? All pretzels. And the master in charge forced Percy to do so again, and god was it difficult to get out of that position.

Then came the training session, where Percy was paired up with a fellow beginner, an 8 year old. And he had Percy on his ass before he knew what had happened.

After that Percy thought he could never be more humiliated, he was wrong. At the tower he was sent to the kitchen to cook, and did so for 3 hours. At the end of dinner, he had to wash the dishes and by the time he ended up in his bed, everything was paining.

Percy closed his eyes, and every time darkness took over, he could see thousands of empty dishes just lying there.

Percy eventually slept, but it did not end there.

The next day it was the same. Wake up, run, stretch, get ass kicked, cook, eat and wash. The cycle went on and on until one night after a week since he came, Percy decided to quite.

Percy exited his room at night wearing his orange t-shirt and jeans and walked towards master Yong's room, who he had not seen in the entire week.

As Percy was walking along the corridor, he could not help but notice something. The air, it smelled like jasmine flowers. Percy then realised that there was no torch light on in the tower, and the light was infact was coming from the windows, from the moon.

Percy walked further on and finally entered a balcony of sorts, and there waiting of the railing was someone Percy thought he would never see again.

It was a woman, she was chinese, but unlike anyone Percy had ever seen before. Her hair was black as the night, so black Percy could see no reflection coming from it. But it was her face and eyes was what made her recognizable to Percy. Her face was beautiful and reminded Percy of someone he had meet a long time ago. It was however her eyes that gave her a resemblance to that person, her eyes were silver.

"Artemis?" Percy asked with a tone of longing and loss.

The woman walked towards him, he blue kimono moving like clouds i the sky with each step she took.

"I am not her Percy," said the woman, and the moment Percy heard that voice he knew it was not Artemis. She had a sweet voice true, but it was not as sweet as Artemis's.

"I am sorry, you just reminded me of someone," said Percy blushing.

"Yes I know, Artemis the greek goddess of the moon, yes?"

Percy nodded and eyed her as she came closer to him, "how did you know that? Who are you?"

The woman stopped a few feet in front of Percy, she smiled like Artemis, which the radiance of the moon, and Percy kept telling himself it was not her. "I am Chang'e, chinese goddess of the moon. Ever since you came here I felt the love you had for the moon, though not me, I could still feel it." At this Percy blushed, "your love for Artemis is true, and very strong young one," she then touched Percy's face with her hand stroking it, "much like me and my husband. You remind me of him, as much as I remind you of Artemis."

Percy looked into those silver eyes, and could almost feel that it was Artemis's hands that was touching him. He broke out of his trail of thought, and then asked, "what happened? To your husband I mean?"

She took back her arm from Percy's face, "we were once immortals he and I. And one day suddenly 10 suns appeared in the sky. My husband was an expert archer, and so he shot down 9 of the suns to save the earth from burning. But the suns were actually the sons of the Jade emperor, and for the crimes of killing his sons he was banished to the mortal realm, and I out of love gave my divine form to join him, to be together again. And so to repay my love to him, my husband searched far and wide to a way to make us immortal again, and he did.

A pill, half of which would grant immortality to one person. He put it in a box and had locked it away and told me not to look until he returned, but I wanted to see it. I wanted to see it and like that stupid woman Pandora I opened the box. When my husband returned I quickly hid the pill, the one place I knew where, inside me. I ate the pill. I became immortal, but that is not all, I became so divine I started to ascend beyond the heavens, to the moon. My husband was ordered once again by the Jade emperor to shoot me down, but he refused. And he died a mortal, and I am still now a lady on the moon."

At the end of the story Percy was heartbroken, and felt even more connected with the moon goddess in front of him.

"That is like mine," began Percy, and he went on and told Chang'e everything. He had never told anyone that, his entire story, never. Except Kim, but he was a robot, didn't count. He told her how he felt about Artemis, Hector betraying him, and even him tempted by Leviathan. And at the end of the story she pulled Percy into a hug.

Her head fit under Percy's and Percy never felt so warm inside. He had never hugged Artemis, but he was sure it would be 10 time better than the feeling he was feeling right now. Percy wrapped his arms around the goddess and they stood there for a few seconds.

"You smell like him," said Chang'e as she broke the hug.

"You have her eyes," said Percy smiling at the goddess, who returned it right back.

"Now tell me Percy where were you going?" asked the moon goddess. At this Percy's face saddened. He hated the fact he was just giving up, he never did it before and hated doing it now.

"I was leaving, I can't learn this style of kung-fu. Or any type I'm just not good enough." Percy looked down disappointed with himself.

Chang'e lifted Percy's face up with her finger and looked at him straight in the eyes, "that is not the Percy Artemis fell in love with. The Percy she loved was the kind that faced Kronos and his brothers with nothing but a simple bronze sword, are you really giving up?"

Percy looked into Chang'es' eyes, and he saw Artemis looking at him and she was about to kick his ass. 'She would actually kick my ass now that I think about it,' though Percy.

Percy smiled and looked at the chinese moon goddess, "thank you Chang'e I needed that."

The goddess smiled, "think nothing of it. Now go to bed, it is time you showed these monks who you are."

Percy nodded and left the moon goddess, who disappeared in rays of moonlight.

Percy was back in his room and hit the bed, determined about the new day, but he got a surprise instead the moment he closed his eyes.

Percy realised he was in fact in the main throne room of the Olympian council. Were all this started, where Kronos infused him with the powers and souls of the gods. Percy looked around and noticed something that it was sun rise in the council and the room was completely empty.

"Hello Percy," said a familiar voice. Percy turned and saw,

"Lady Hera," Percy bowed to her which she acknowledged.

"It is time for my trial for you Percy," began Hera, "it is simple. These is none."

"What?" asked Percy gaping like a fish.

"Do you remember what Apollo said?"

Percy nodded, "yes, a goddess or a god can choose the trail of simply give it away. I see, so no fighting? Great!"

Hera nodded, "yes, no fighting, but in turn for this gift I have a favor of you."

"Ask away Lady Hera."

"Make this a family again," Hera said gesturing to the empty throne room. At Percy's confused expression she continued, "all i ever wanted was a family. But look what I have done. My first son I turn him into something that has to suffer forever, always fighting, never achieving peace. My second I abandoned because of his looks. Then give him a whore as a wife. Even when he tried to save me i failed him. My husband cares not for me, and yet I blame his children for what he has done. I am a failure as a mother, a wife."

Hera broke into tears and Percy was stunned and did not know what to do. He walked to her and patted her on the back. "Hey, it's okay, we all make mistakes."

Hera looked up and smiled, "thank you Jackson. You are truly one of Poseidon's best. I refuse to let this family be, what would be the word, fucked up. I assign you this task, bring this family together again. That is all I ask of you."

Percy looked at Hera like she had grown two heads, "Lady Hera? That's impossible! They won't even listen to me! Why should they?"

"Because they have already. The beads you carry with you contain a fraction of the souls of the gods. Once the recombine with their owners they will transfer all their memories into the original us. We will remember all of your adventures, and would feel as if we were is why Percy, you are the only one who can do this, please."

Percy thought about it. He could do right? Unit theme? They all seemed pretty okay people to Percy, so far. Percy looked up at Hera and nodded, "I accept."

Hera stood up, "I Hera grant you Perseus Jackson this gift. To know how the ones you care about are doing at all times. Focus on the person, and if they exist at the time you will know whether they are alright or not. Now go, family first!"

Hera started glowing and next thing Percy knew he was awake and it was 4 oclock. Percy quickly got ready and while doing do tried out his new power. He focused on Artemis. Her smile, he laugh, her lips. And then suddenly he felt her. He could almost fell he with him, he couldn't touch her, but he knew she was alright, because she was happy. It was still night time in greece, so she must be out hunting.

Percy smiled knowing Artemis was alright, he then got to the field and began the hike. But this time when he started at the base of the mountain, he felt something different. Something that told him this time things were going to be different.

When Percy began to run, time flew by, just as fast as his speed. He ran and ran and soon he reached the end, before anyone else.

During the stretches, Percy could do them. He was not an expert, gods no, but he could do them now and that was an achievements. And then came the duel.

The 8 year old Xio Ano did not know what was coming. Today Percy felt full of energy and he could see the kids before he made them. Percy easily beat the kid, and for the first time ever.

At dinner he had so much energy he made extra and even when he was washing dishes he did more than that was required.

Percy walked back to his room that night, not even feeling tired, and when he opened his room, he saw master Yong with Kim on his shoulder.

"Master," bowed Percy.

"Percy I heard you passed the first level, good, now you only have 9 left," master Yong smiled, and Percy smiled right back. This was a challenge Percy would not give up on any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done. Here you go do with this what you will.<strong>

**How did you like me adding in some Chinese into this mythological mix? Good I hope. I know I probably got something wrong, but fuck it what ever.**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS! I WANT THE REVIEWS CHICOS!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Percy found himself walking down the tower halls with master Yong the following morning. It seemed the first step of training was done, and there were now 9 steps left and Percy was eager to finish them all.

"Do not get cocky Percy," said master Yong as he led Percy to the courtyard.

"Yeah Perck!" yelled Kim from the monks shoulder waving it's limbs all over the place, "or I'll whoop your ass!"

Master Yong laughed at this, "I do believe he will Percy HAHA!"

Percy was a little bit shocked, he asked, "since when did you two become such good friends?"

"This last week me and ,master Y have been hanging, literally in my case!" yellked Kim.

Percy hoped that Kim didnt spoil master Yong too much, but fuck it no time to worry about a bronze automaton spider spoiling a buddhist monk. Wow that sounded weird just thinking it.

"So master Yong what are the remaining steps to Yau Kung Moon?" asked Percy changing the subject.

The master looked at Percy and smiled. The walked to the courtyard where the students were all gathered ready for their run. Mastery Yong left Percy and talked to the teacher there and told him to put Percy onto the second level.

Master Yong then returned to Percy, "all you have worry about is this level Percy. The second level consists of training you body to the basics. The hardest step in all 10. You master this, you have earned the right to become a student."

Percy nodded, a look of determination in his eyes, "lets do this."

The teacher assigned Percy some basic exercises. The first one was the basic thrust moments and strikes, which Percy was set to practise for 3 hours until every strike of his was perfect in every way.

Then began the foot strikes. One of Percy's legs war tied to a wooden board and the other was used to kick a wooden pole repeatedly in different directions. Then the wooden board was switched and Percy kicked using his other leg.

At the end of the day Percy was exhausted, but not deterred. This time he only had to cook the food for the monks and not clean, which was an improvement from before.

Percy continued this for a month. He continued everyday. He ran, and then stretched then punched and kicked. Nothing else.

Soon it started becoming easier and easier until one day, Percy found out he could just do what he wanted without and resistance. Each punch was fast, strong and felt light, like there was no energy used to do it.

And then began the second phase, chore training. Everyday after Percy got used to his training he was made to go faster and faster. Eventually his time was set at 1000 punches in 15 minutes and 500 kicks each leg for 30 minutes total. And then he was set working on the wall.

The wall was a giant structure being made by the monks of the temple around the temple. It was nothing compared to the great wall of China, but boy was it big. And so Percy began working there along with several students to build up the wall to great heights.

Every day Percy would carry boulders and climb the wall and put it at the top and climb down. Percy climbed higher than the rest of the monks to reach the highest points. He pushed himself to always become better, to become stronger. Soon Percy's hair grew longer and he had to tie the shoulder length hair back and started to shave as well. Time was going by, fast.

The days went one by one, all in a blur. One night at dinner master Yong announced that the time for battle was coming soon, and that they had only 4 months left to prepare. And Percy intended to make the most of it.

Percy then started the last part of the second step, a core building. Percy was taught balance the only way the monks knew, by making him stand on 50 foot tall poles for an entire week. Percy was allowed to move between poles, but if he fell down, he would not be taught any more.

Percy stayed on that pole for days without moving. He focused on his breathing and meditating. He focused on himself, and on the fourth day, he met another Olympian.

Percy found himself standing in the center of a field in his mind, or gods mind in this case. The pain in his joints and body disappeared and Percy feel to his knee to relax. The fields were surrounded by red cows, who if Percy remembered right were the sacred animals of Apollo.

But that didn't make sense he already met Apollo, so why….? Just then a yellow flash came through the cows. It stopped in front of Percy, and Percy looked at what seemed to be a young Hermes.

"Heya Perck!" said the young man grinning like an idiot.

"Don't call me that Hermes please," begged Percy.

"No can do Perk! In fact I can't wait to tell me real self this nickname he would laugh himself to death!" Hermes the speed up and pulled Percy away from the cattle. Next thing Percy knew he was sitting under a tree with Hermes right next to him.

The god looked onwards towards the cattle, his eyes glazed over almost like he was remembering something fond. Percy was silent for several minutes, but then broke the silence, "Hermes why exactly am I here? I didn't exactly try to enter my mind, I was just chilling up on that ople, and now suddenly here I am. Whats up?"

Hermes looked to Percy, "I brought you here Percy because you were about to faint and fall."

"What? That's ridiculous! I was in perfect control!"

"And it was slipping, so to prevent that I brought you here."

Percy was angry, pissed, but not at Hermes. No Percy hated himself. He need Here's help to save his ass, he was angry at himself for needing help. Just then Hermes spoke, "it's alright to have help once in a while Percy."

"Did you read my mind?" jocked Percy.

"No haha, no….. that's Hera's power."

Percy look wide eyed, "what?"

"Yup that's Hera's gift, mind reading, pretty cool huh?"

"Wow, I sure got the short end of the stick when she gave me my powers."

"HAHA yes, that she !" And the Hermes literally rolled on the ground laughing. This was the first time Percy had ever seen anyone actually ROFLing. Godd Percy missed the internet.

After a minute, Hermes calmed down, "hahh, hehe, Zeus that's funny."

"You remind me of the Joker," said Percy in a whisper, and that set Hermes of again. After a moment he stopped and they enjoyed a moment of silence.

"Alright then," said Hermes breaking the silence, "lets come to the matter at hand, Percy I brought you here to help you out training wise, but since you are here, might as well get this whole power thing done with. So here is the deal, I am the god of a lot of things. A lot, to many for even me to remember all the time. I swear one day I was just like fuck I'm taking a sick day, and everything went to hell, literally, like all the godly messages and items, even all the souls, all straight to Hades. So I am giving you the option of one of those powers, but in each case you will have to face a challenge set by me. Now choose, your options are the powers of speed, thieves, athletes, messengers, borders or trickster."

Percy was caught between two things, speed and trickster. Everything else Percy did not need, but those two were the most useful of the lot. Speed would make him fast and he need that. Speed along with strength equals one hell of a punch. Then there was tricksters. Percy never really did go into tricks or what not, he was more of the direct kind of guy. But maybe he should? He need stealth on his side, since he virtually had none.

"Hermes what would you recommend?" asked Percy.

"Well… I would recomend speed, obviously and of course messengers. Those two are my favorites."

"What about trickster?"

"Really? Well It doesn't really seem to be your type Percy quite honestly, but yeah that would be good to I suppose."

"So what would be the trial I would have to face?"

"Well lets see, for trickster I would send you through a maze with illusions and trials you would have to face. For messaging you would have to do my job for a day."

"A day?"

"Yeah believe me is you can do my job for a day you are overqualified for the power. And lastly speed, well for speed I have something else in mind for you."

Percy raised an eyebrow and motioned Hermes to move on, "alright so it all started in the 1900, you remember them right? During that time there was war and all that shit, hell Ares nearly shit himself when they announced a world war, but I was focused on something else at that time. Comic books."

"What?"

"Oh don't what me. I can do what I like."

"Two of the biggest wars happened during that time, and you… read comic books?"

"Most of the time yes, any way not my point. My point is i loved them, and so all comic book writers got my blessing and they were all able to produce such great works in such short time. Yes truly the best blessing I have given out, sniff." Hermes then wiped away a fake tear in his eye.

"Okay fine I get, you are a comic book nerd."

"I prefer the term comic book fan, thank you very much, I was not just a fan Percy. No no no,i was the KING OF COMIC BOOK NERDS!" Hermes stood up and lighting crazed in the background.

"Don't you mean king of comic book fans?"

"Ah…. yeah that. So anyway I decided to do something to cement my image in comics. So i went to a couple of guys gave them a couple of suggestion, and vola! The Flash was born!"

Percy face palmed himself, "no wonder the first one looked so much like you."

"Yup I am quite proud!" Hermes flashed, oh god the puns, a smile, "so I became forever a part of comics!"

"No wonder the first one was so unoriginal, they basically put a helmet and a jumper on the guy," whispered Percy.

"What's that Percy?" asked Hermes.

"Nothing Heres!"

"That's what I thought. Now back to business, tell me Percy what do you know about the flash?"

"Ah… let's see. Runs really fast, saves peoples lives. Helped found the Justice League, and lets see… funny, and he also can travel through time…. wait can you do that?"

Hermes waved it off, "yeah but it's a pain to try, go on."

"Hm…. has a couple of badass friends and side kicks…. and something and the speed force help him run superfast."

"Exactly!"

"Okay no need to shout it in my ear shees!"

"Sorry, got excited. You see the speed force is something which is real. It exist in our world and every other out there."

"What?" exclaimed Percy, who was now on the edge of his seat, "look Hermes I get that that's what happened in the comics, but dude come on there is no way that's possible. It breaks every law of physics!"

"That we know of," said Hermes as he trailed off, "also you have a robot spider with a mini sun inside of it, you have no right to talk. Percy I was never meant to be the god of speed, hell no one was. If that was the case Ares would be the god of testosterone and Hephaestus the god of belching! When the Fates gave me my domain, they basically made me an errand boy, and the god of errand boys. But that day something happened. I had gone to the same place you see before you , and I started sulking."

"You sulk?"

"Yeah I know even someone as fun as me can get depressed sometimes. Anyway, there I was sulking, in fact right under the tree in fact, and just then the sky started rumbling. I thought it was my dad and I told him to fuck off, but the thunder continued. I thought Zeus was still pissed, but I didn't care, I was given the short end of the stick, hades it was the short end of the blood toothpick! Anyway it went on and one, until finally, BALM! Down came lightning! It zapped me and I was thrown away into the tree. When I woke up, it had been already around 9 days since that happened. Since I was a god I survived, but I was changed.

I still remember that day when I woke up like it was yesterday. I awoke and went to Olympus for answers, I still didn't realise that lightbot that struck me was not from my loving dad, but from something else entirely. I reached Olympus and there I find Zeus fighting several titans. They had escaped their prison in tartarus and were attacking my father, and though he was an ass I had to save him. The other gods were preoccupied with enemies of their own, so I stepped in.

And just then, time seemed to slow down. Everyone suddenly walked in slow motion, and I could move faster than I could think. I knocked out all the titans before I even realised that I had moved. I became the god of speed after that as a reward."

"What happened to the titans?," asked Percy, "and how come none of the stories tell of titans that actually managed to enter Olympus?"

Hermes shrugged, "the event was eclipsed by something else. The giant war, but that is a story for another time."

"So what happened after that? Did Zeus actually hit you with a lightning bolt?"

"No he did not. In fact when the storm clouds were brewing he had completely lost control over that area in greece. No one could see what was going on, it was almost as if something or someone was blocking their sight. There were accounts of a wheezing and groaning sound heard though, if that means anything. Either way that was an unexplained phenomenon, but I did not give up there. I searched for answers everywhere. I had Apollo analyse me, asked Fates what the hell was happening, even had Hephaestus measure the speed I was going.

Do you know what happened? They had no idea. Apollo said that my body was speed up, every process increased times 100. I eat a lot because of that. Hephaestus said that my speed was as fast, if not faster than sound, and I was not even going at my maximum speed. The fates however were the real kicker. They should me what they were knitting, it was a mural of my life. It started from my birth, to me stealing the cows of Apollo, to me joining the gods. But the part of the mural were I was struck by lighting, that was what shocked me, mind the pun. There was nothing there, it was blank. The fates told me that whatever caused this was beyond their sight, which is scary since that is coming from the people who knew how many shits you take everyday.

But they also said, that they knew I would become the god of speed. They said I was always meant to, that it was my fate. And so I accepted my role. And in the comic books I made them have Barry Allen have the same origin story as me. And vola, the flash."

"But what about the speed force?" asked Percy.

"Ah that is what this is all about. After I met the Fates and what not, I still wanted answers. In my frustration I started running, and running and running. And in the end I ran so fast, that I slipped into the speed force. I saw it Percy, and it was beautiful. Nothing could compare to it, nothing. Not Aphrodite naked, not the sight of Ares with a broken jaw, nothing."

"So what happened?" Percy asked, this story was growing stranger and stranger by the second.

"Eventually I stopped running and I slipped out of the speed force. But I never tried finding out what it is. Eventually after pestering Apollo a lot I managed to convince him to help me. We searched for years on end and found out only three things. 1 I was not struck fully. When the lightning struck me, it didn't affect my fully. I was a god, hell I was a son of the thunder god, so the lighting could never have really affected to it's full extent. This lead to number 2, that I am not at my maximum speed. the lightning didn't affect me full, so I didn't get all it's powers. And 3, it was a man made even, and it happened one more time in the entire history of humans."

"When? And did anyone get struck?"

"It was in 102 AD. It happened so fast we almost missed it. But Apollo and I made it and started studying the residue left behind in the clouds. What we found did not make sense, until now. We found air."

"Air?"

"Yes air, but air from the year 1300 AD. Sound familiar?"

"Thats….. when I am right … I caused the lightning?"

"No I do not think you caused the lightning, I think you were there when it happened. If you had caused the lightning we would have had lighting strike all over the place wouldn't we?"

"Yeah I suppose so. So tell me, if I choose to inherit speed what should I do?"

"I can't grant it to you," said Hermes, "and since a god's soul can't leave your body with a price I'm stuck here. If I could grant it I would have given it to so many of my children by now. Alas they only inherit a fraction of my speed."

Hermes finished and silence fell. Percy looked up into the sky, there were thunder clouds forming above and Percy knew what to do. He stood up and looked at Hermes, "you are a great story teller Hermes, I accept your gift of speed."

Hermes nodded, "good, now it's time for you to go, outside it is the dawn of the last day you have to remain standing on that pole. Remember I can't leave unless I give you something, and the only way to do that is to give some crap you don't need, so this is the plan. Next time when you time jump, you will probably end up in 102 AD, then balm! Lightning, then I will be able to slip out and we are all good."

Percy nodded, but then a thought occurred to him, "hey Hermes will I survive? I mean I do have Apollos gift of healing but still I could die. Do you really think I will be fine?"

"What's that Percy can't hear you?!" yelled Hermes as the scene changed and Percy was back in his body. The pain in his legs and joints came back to him. Percy gritted his teeth, but held on tight.

The demigod cursed Hermes and sore he would kick that gods ass if he ever saw him again. But just then a light hit Percy's eyes. Percy opened his eyes and saw in front of him the sun. It was raising from behind the mountains, and with it's new rays, came new strength in Percy's body.

Percy smiled and stood straight his pain forgotten. And then he heard a voice, "you may come down now."

It was master Yong and Percy did so. He jumped and landed on his toes in perfect balance. He turned to the master and smiled. "Well, what's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>So hello again and thank you so much for the reviews so far. Today when I woke up I had 27 emails from fanfic so that made me feel good. Also today is a holiday, so I thought what the heck lets give these guys a treat for macking feel so good. SO HERE IT IS!<strong>

****REVIEWS!REVIEWS! I WANT THE REVIEWS CHICOS!****


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

3 months later,

Percy stood on top of the 50 foot poles again. He had one leg on the pole's top and one was bent to his side ready helping him balance.

The months since the little chat with Hermes Percy's training skyrocketed, difficulty wise.

The third step was him learning to use the Yau Kung Moon style in combat. Everyday he was set up with monks in the temple to help him train. They participated in an all out battle royal everyday and every time Percy always broke something.

Luckily there were good healers with the monks, that along with Apollo's gift and Percy's knowledge of herbal remedies from the druids the demigod was up on his feet in no time.

Usually there was only one match ever three day, most would rest and recover the three day, but not Percy. The very next day Percy was up and back into another battle royal. Every day he fought a different batch, and out of this came something that resembled friendship between Percy and the monks who he fought.

Many were still very of him, but they accepted him, especially if he was going to help them defeat the Yaoguai king that was coming.

Percy progressed quickly to the next stage. The fourth had him focus on changing his moments in his everyday life as well. Now along with the spares Percy was given many a chore in the tower.

Percy cleaned on whole floor every day before making dinner, and it just kept getting harder and harder.

Soon the next stage began. The fifth had Percy train with weapons and combining it with his shaolin. Each student picked their favorite weapon and would train with it. Percy obviously picked a sword and the training was easy, since Percy was a natural swordsman. Percy trained for only a week until he went ahead.

The sixth stage was Percy learning about herbs around the shaolin city they lived in. He went on many expeditions finding several different plants and herbs, and soon he mastered this as well, thanks to his previous known druid knowledge.

Percy then moved ahead again to the seventh stage, which he also finished in record time. The step was making the monks learn the scriptures and spells. they would have to learn only a few, and thanks to Percy's memory gift from Athena, he had memorized the entire thing. And since he did it in only one day was what made master Yong almost have a heart attack.

Then came the eight stage. This stage had Percy meditate to find his core. Percy had told master Yong about the gods inside him, and how Percy was unable to find his core without going through them first, and master Yong just smiled.

"Percy," he said, "no one, and I mean no one can take away or block you from who you truly are. Not one god, and certainly not 12. Now focus your mind."

Percy shrugged and got in position and went to the meditation hall. It was a hall in the very heart of the tower were the monks gathered to meditate, or in the younger recruits cases, sleep. Percy sat down in front of a statue of buddha and closed his eyes.

Percy focused. He looked inside himself, deep within himself. The scent of the room filled his nostrils, and Percy did his best to forget about it. The sound of breathing filled his head and it echoed inside. And the more and more Percy tried not to think about it, he couldn't. And so Percy's mind started filling itself with distractions. Hey what do you expect he was ADHD.

Percy thought of his journey, from him blasting Kronos with some lightning, till where he was now. Percy had made many mistake along the way, and many enemies as well. Nyx was the first, when she was sent back to tartarus Percy knew she would be back. Then Hector, who Percy wanted to kill more than anything. Just thinking about the werewolf made the scar on Percy's throat itch.

Then there was Oviasd Levia, the Leviathan. Percy knew the snake at least was going to be coming for him.

But along the way Percy remembered all that he had done. He had fallen in love, saved a family from an unjust prison sentence and hopefully helped build a place of peace on the island of Lemnos. Percy had done a lot of good, even though they might not remember it.

Percy then felt something, saw something. He felt peace, he had seen his demons and laid them to rest. And now Percy could see something in the distance, a light at the end of a long road.

Percy walked to it and suddenly he woke up. The minute his eyes opened the son of Poseidon felt something was different. His mind was more alert, everything was working to it's limit, it was like the blessing of humans, but for the whole body!

"You feel it yes?" asked master Yong, and Percy nodded in reply, "good, not you enter the ninth step."

And that was were Percy was now. the ninth step was a step that involved continuity. It meant that Percy had to maintain the level of discipline he had learnt in each other step and apply it all here.

Percy now woke up at 4 like ushall and ran now 10 miles, as opposed to his original 1 mile, in 15 minutes. Percy stretched, he could now touch his toes with his nose, then worked on his kicks and punches, 1000 for punches and 500 for kicks.

Then began the training sessions on the poles with 10 other monks there. After that Percy would clean an entire floor of the tower, meditate and then finally cook.

This was Percy's day for the last week, and now Percy stood on the pole once again, against 10 monks. Percy wore only a yellow pair of pants, his body had changed over the 5 month time. His upper body was rippled with muscles but they were sleek and not bulging as seen in most fighters. Percy had both flexibility and strength and he was going to use it.

Two of them had a threefold staff and two others had chinese swords. 5 hand spears and one carried with him a sai.

Percy was the only one unarmed and so all of them stood there on the pole, not moving, waiting for something to signal their start.

ANd then the monk with the sai broke the silence, he charged Percy with his sais and with each strike Percy simply took a step back. Soon Percy ran out of room and so he simply dropped down onto the pole and then swung himself up with the left hand still on the top of the pole, and knocked the guy clean off his feet.

Percy got onto the poles again and then began charging. Three spear users combined their charge on Percy. One thrust up another down and the last right in the middle. Now Percy could have stayed in that spot and the curse of Achilles would have shattered the spear heads, but he didn't want to use that so he jumped.

Percy landed behind the monks and before the monks could realise Percy was right behind them they all had already had their feet swept by Percy and all three fell down. One managed to hold on but was barely able to.

Percy then turned to the next two attackers, the swords. Percy moved away from each strike and even bent over backwards to avoid it, but the sword user were good. They alone were not a problem, but together, they were known as the twin Xiao's and their teamwork was perfect.

Percy dodged a strike from Fu Xiao but then Fi kicked Percy right in the gut. Percy flew backwards but before he almost feel Percy grabbed a pole and pulled himself up.

Percy then jumped again, but this time landed right in front of the twins and with a well aimed punch to the pole they were standing on the twins were out before they even saw it coming.

The monks with the three fold staff swung at Percy next. The two monks were not a good team as the twins and so Percy managed to grab hold of one of the staffs and pulled it away from the monk. Percy then used the newly acquired threefold staff and intertwined it with the other one. Percy pulled and three the two staffs away.

The monks were now disarmed but they did not give up. They attacked Percy with their fists, but their strikes were to slow Percy caught their fists with one hand and slipped into their defence, he placed an open palm at their center and pushed them off the poles.

There were two other spear users left, but they just gave up, they knew they could not beat Percy, but just then the monk who was hanging onto a pole with his spear, took his chance and threw it at Percy while his back was turned.

The spear flew and it came closer and closer. The monk expected Percy to see it and to have stopped it by now, but the spear went on. It came closer and closer to Percy's lower back, right were his achilles heel is.

But before the spear could have pierced Percy's skin, the demigod turned and grabbed the spread by the head and shattered it in his grip.

Percy looked at the monk who threw it and gave him the death glare.

Just then clapping was heard, "good job Percy," said master Yong who was there at the bottom along with the other fallen monks.

Percy nodded and landed down. He put on his yellow top and followed master Yong to their prayer hall.

At the prayer hall Percy was met by the other teachers of the temple and they were all waiting for Percy.

"Percy it has come to the teachers attention that you have done well in the Yau Kung Moon style. You have broken records and have passed stages in days while many take weeks."

Percy bowed, "thank you masters. It is only through your help I have done so."

Master Yong shook his head, "you down play your worth Percy, you are one of the best we have trained, a genius."

"You honor me master," said Percy bowing, "but I think there is more to say then just this, yes?"

One of the teachers laughed, the one who teaches the monks how to meditate, "sharp mind as ever I see."

Master Yong nodded, "yes he is," he then turned to Percy, "Percy this concerns the war." That got Percys attention, "you see we have reports from the villages beyond about the army coming. They have all ran away hoping to save themselves and that we might be able to stop him. And from these reports we have less time than the dragon Shenlong had predicted. We think the war will start in five days, and we have found something to help us win."

Percy waited patiently as the master brought out a scroll for him to see. It was a map of the area around the shaolin city. Master young pointed at a mountain 300 miles away.

"This is the Ping Yua mountain, inside there is said to be a witch on the side of the divines. It is said she makes the most potent poison to kill Yaoguais. We need you to go there and ask her for help to defend ourselves. You are the fastest disciple we have, do this and you shall be cleared of the last step and be a true practitioner of Yau Kung Moon."

Percy bowed, "it will be done master. Am I allowed to take my armor?"

Master Yong shook his head, "no Percy you may not. The only way a student may come out of the ninth step and into the last tenth step and be a true practitioner is by doing a great service of the temple with their hands. You shall do this as you are, you may however take your sword with you."

Percy nodded and quickly set of. He went to his room and grabbed Crescent Moon, who transformed into it's gauntlet form and Percy then jumped away into the direction of the Ping Yua mountains.

Percy ran for a day and covered a lot of ground. The total distance was 300 miles and Percy had managed to reach the base of the mountain already.

Percy then started his hike hoping to gain shelter at the witches house before dark, if she let him that is.

Soon the demigod found himself at the mouth of a cave. There were vines hanging of the ceiling covering the entrance. Percy would not have found it if not for his luck and keen eye.

Percy moved the vines and walked inside. There the cave suddenly seemed to grow warmer and Percy saw the cave was infact filled with pots and pans and several bottles of….. stuff? Whatever they were they were creepy. Percy noticed then the huge fire at the center of the cave. It was a hearth, and it and out to him.

Percy went next to the hearth and kneeled in front of it. The flames danced and Percy remembered Hestia, the goddess of the hearth. Percy's stomach was filled with butterflies and he felt happy remembering the past. He remembered his mom, and all the good times he had with her. He remembered his friends and the camp outs they had by the fire in camp half blood.

And just as Percy started to remember he heard the leaves rustle, Percy moved and nearly summoned Crescent Moon to his side. But there infront of him was a young lady carrying a basket of plants.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the lady in a voice that was as smooth as butter. She had black hair and looked quite normal, but something about her stuck out to Percy. Something about her and out to him, it was like meeting an old friend.

Percy was a little taken back but he replied, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson, I'm a disciple of the temple and I was sen-"

"-Forget it I refuse whatever it is," she interrupted him and walked past him to what looked like the kitchen of the house.

Percy was a little shocked, he expected her to deny his request but now that she had actually said it he had no idea what to do.

She looked up from her cooking and saw Percy was still there, "well? Aren't you going to leave?"

Percy blinked, "I'm sorry what is your name again?"

The girl looked up from her chopping once again and looked at Percy clearly annoyed, "why do you care? Don't all you people just refer to me as witch?"

Percy shook his head, "no I don't I just don't know what to call you that's all."

The girls looked back at her vegetables, "be and a witch long enough and you soon start to forget," she then started chopping again, but not before replying, "my name is Cho, Cho Mei."

Percy smiled, "hello Cho my name is Percy. Pleasure meeting you."

Cho looked up surprised at Percy's words, "is it thought? Is it really?"

"Is what is?"

"Meeting me is it a pleasure?" asked Cho as she pointed at herself with her knife.

Percy nodded, "yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

Cho looked at him in surprise and wondered whether he had lost his mind, "well you have done what you came for and did all your hellos, now leave."

Percy looked at her and the outside, it was getting dark and Percy didn't really want to sleep out there, especially when it was warm here, "could I please sleep here for the night?"

The woman looked up, "why should I let you?"

"Because I asked nicely?"

"How can I be certain you will not harm me in my sleep?"

Percy almost laughed at the thought. His mom would kill him if he ever did anything like that. And when you're in love with a woman like Artemis you learn respect for women, fast. "I would never do such a thing, I promise."

The woman looked at Percy and finally she nodded.

Percy sat down and started meditating. Eventually however Cho made dinner and the stew started filling up the room. The scent went to Percy's noose and distracted him, also it made him hungry.

Percy wanted to eat something, but he would never ask Cho for food, she was kind to him as it is. So Percy tried to regain focus and started meditation once again, but then his stomach growled.

Grrrrrr.

It sounded like it was about to kill Percy, and Percy wouldn't blame it. But again Percy ignored his starvation and tried to meditate. Just then he heard something placed in front of him. Percy opened his eyes and saw a bowl of stew in front of him. He looked to Cho was sitting on her bed, and smiled.

"Thank you," said Percy, he then began to eat.

Near the end of the night Percy had washed the bowl he was given with some water in the cave and had decided to sleep early, to wake up faster and go tell master Yong the plan was a no go. But just as he was about to close his eyes Cho spoke up, "who are you."

Percy raised his head, "what's that?"

"You are not chinese, thats for sure. You also do not seem to mind sleeping next to a witch. So tell me who are you."

Percy smiled, "that is a long story."

"We have nothing but time."

Percy smiled and began history. He told her of the adventures he had and the people he met and just as he got to the part about Kim, he heard snoring. Percy looked and saw she was snoring, smiling Percy laid back down and let sleep take him.

That morning Percy woke up at 4 like ushall and started his workout. He started a run around the mountain and then his stretches and then his punches and kicks. Eventually he got sweaty so he took of his shirt and continued again. It had been well over an hour since then and that's when Cho woke up.

Cho walked out of her cave/home and saw a sight that made her realise that she might be a normal girl after all. The sight of Percy standing on his hands made her blush and the moment he made eye contact she nearly fainted.

Percy smiled at Cho, "good morning Cho!" Percy pushed his hands and landed on his feet, "how are you today?"

"F-fine t-thank-ks, I-I h-have to go-go," Cho then went back inside and left a very confused Percy, yes he is still that dense. Sigh.

Cho soon came back much more calm, and with a basket of laundry which she put up to dry. Percy at that point was training his stances, after this he decided he would go and meet master Yong, they would need him soon.

"That's wrong," said Cho as she put up a washed blanket for drying.

Percy looked back, "what is?"

"The stance you use, it's wrong," Cho then walked back into the cave, with Percy following.

"What do you mean wrong? How could it be?"

"You are not channeling you chi properly."

"What?" asked Percy still not getting it. Cho then left again with another basket of wet clothes, seriously how many clothes does one girl in cave need?

"Can you show me then?" Percy asked curious as to what Cho was talking about. Cho looked at him, and after a short staring competition she sighed.

"Alright fine," Cho walked to the center of the clearing Percy was using to train. She got into the first stance of the Yau Kung Moon, and when she punched something shot out of her and caused a dent in the tree ahead of her.

Percy's mouth was open wide, "how did you do that?!"

Cho shrugged, "it's a gift."

"Can you teach me?"

Cho looked at Percy again and then after another string contest she sighed in defeat, "fine."

Cho stood in the first stance again. "First you reach the pose," then she took a deep breath and let it out, "take a deep breath," and then she punched, "then release. Do all three then," and when she did all three, the strange energy was channeled out of her and into the tree again.

Percy stood in shock. He tried it again and again, but he never got it.

"What is it? What is it that you use?" asked Percy.

"I call it chi, thats pretty much it. I feel it inside me at all times. Its there in the inner regions of ourselves. You just have to look for it I guess."

Percy nodded and then started training again and by the time it was ready to leave he went to Cho, who was cooking again, "thank you for the advice Cho, I must leave now and tell my master you cannot help us."

But just before Percy left Cho said, "wait. Stay for lunch I slept through your story last night, I will not do so again."

Percy nodded and so he sat down and shared a meal again. And this time when Percy told her his story she listened, and didn't sleep. He left out the personal bits but she got the idea.

"So Percy a Yaoguai king is coming for China, and your shaolin temple wanted my help?"

"Yup that's pretty much it. Will you help us?"

Cho thought about it for some time and then slowly nodded, "you are the first to treat me like a human Percy, I will help you."

Percy nearly jumped with joy, "YES! How soon can you make it?"

Cho got up and put the empty dishes away, "it will take me a day to make it, half that time if you hel me."

Percy nodded eagerly and the two set about making the potion.

Cho took a giant cauldron and filled it up with random ingredients and started the potion. She gave Percy the menial jobs, such as cutting the ingredients and so on and so forth.

"What exactly are we making again?" asked a confused Percy.

"A potion that will destroy the demons you will face, there be enough for one, so make sure it is the king that you throw this on."

Percy nodded and worked away, "what are you all about?"

"Must we do this while working?"

"Just trying to make chit chat."

"Sigh. Fine. My mother was a woman from a nearby village and father a monk from that temple of yours. After they had me my father was banished for having a family and my mother was kicked out by her parents. They lived here until they had me, then after a few years my mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. My father then raised me, he trained me and soon we discovered I had a talent. I could tap into my chi more than most normal people can. And so we started a journey to find people to teach me control. We found one, an old man by the name of Xio. He taught me how to create potions and all such and with that how to control and mold my chi."

"Mold?" questioned Percy. To show an example Cho held out her hand and suddenly a glowing ball of light appeared. She closed her fist and continued.

"My father and I returned here, but the journey back was too much for my father and he died. I spent the rest of my life trying to help the people. The villagers call me a witch even though I was the one who saved them from a plague. I was shunned when I asked to join the shaolin temple because I girl could not learn shaolin it seemed. And so I ended up here, not as exciting as your life, but yes that is me."

Percy was silent taking it all in, "I'm sorry again."

Cho shook her head, "you are the first person to have ever asked my name Percy, did you know that?" she dropped her spoon and rubbed her eyes wiping away the tears the flowed, "you are," sniff, "the first person who cared." Sniff.

Percy immediately was at her side and hugged the poor girl, "hey, it's okay. You will be fine, you have just spent your life with the wrong people thats all. There now don't cry," Percy lifted her chin up and petted her, "please?"

Cho laughed and stopped soon she went back to her potion, "one day I'll prove them wrong Percy. I will become the best portioner there is. I will make the elixir of life and with it become immortal."

"Is that your dream?"

"Yes," Cho nodded a look of determination on her face, "but thats not all. Above all I won't to see this world. I want to see what you have Percy. I'm quite jealous of you in that regard, you get to see so much. I want that."

Percy smiled at Cho and they both continued their work once again.

The potion was ready by the night and Cho had gone to bed exhausted. Percy also laid her head down next to the fire and was almost asleep, but then he heard a voice, "Percy."

The demigods eyes shot up as he looked around. There was no one there but the voice and out again, "Percy."

Percy slowly walked out of the cave, Crescent Moon drawn. Percy walked to near the trees and just then he heard his name and out again, except this time it was from behind him. Percy turned sword held up as he saw the person who and out his name.

"Chang'e?" asked Percy. And there standing in front of him was the moon goddess, but she looked different tensed, worried.

"Percy you need to go now," she said her face filled with fear.

"What happened Chang'e? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Not a ghost, a Yaoguai. the battle has started Percy you have to go now!"

Percy turned to the direction of the shaolin temple and sure enough smoke could be seen. Percy rushed into the cave and grabbed the newly made potion. Percy in his hurry woke up Cho, "what's going on Percy?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"War," said Percy as he ran out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah War! Anyway the shaolin arc is almost done, thank Poseidon!<strong>

**REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Percy ran through the forest with a speed he did not know he had. He ran faster and faster until finally he reached the gates of the castle. The ones he helped build, ones he built with blood and sweat along with his fellow monks. Percy now looked at a broken down wall and he knew that things changed.

Percy ran into the city and saw the roads covered in blood. People were gutted and thrown on the street and Percy had never felt so helpless in his life. Percy ran to the tower and there fightin in the courtyard were the monks and the Yaoguai.

The demons were all humanoid, they had red skin but each of their heads were different. One had a human skull, another a flower and another a sword. Percy did not think twice, he flicked his wrist and Crescent Moon came to him and it transformed into a sword.

Percy jumped up and raised his sword up high, and with a battle cry that startled everyone there Percy plunged his sword into the first demon in his path.

The demon's head was sliced clean off and before it even fell Percy struck down another one. This was war and Percy was not going to hold back.

Percy activated the blessing of humans and let loose on the demons. He coated his sword with flames and soon his path was littered with corpses on fire. Percy's blade moved like lightning, was a swift and the only thing people could see was the path it laid out in flames.

One by one the demons went down, and one by one the monks felt their victory soon at hand.

Soon the demons were trapped. On one side was Percy, the living army, on the other side were the shaolin monks who were to be fread as well. Percy did not stop, he never heard their cries of mercy or pain. To Percy, the only thing that mattered was revenging the human lives that were lost.

And soon the demons were only but a handful, and Percy killed them all in one strike by extending Crescent Moon into a sharp whip.

As soon as the last opponent fell Percy turned around and looked into the forest in front of the castle. There in the forest line was a man. Even from this distance he was tall, and Percy because of the blessing of humans could see what the figure looked like.

The man, no the demon, was a humanoid monkey. The monkey had chinese armor on, and embroidered on them were flames that moved, danced even. The demons fur was red, the shade of flames. The monkey also had a crown on his head, again flames decorated the tips and by the side of the monkey was a spear which was red.

Percy looked at the monkey, and the demon looked right back. Percy could feel it in his soul, his mind, his spirit, his everything, this was who he was training for.

Percy, crouched down, and in one moment powerd by his blessing he jumped towards the demon monkey.

Percy landed 50 feet away from the monkey, he took out Crescent Moon and pointed it the monkey.

"Who are you?" asked Percy, his voice filled with anger and lose.

The monkey looked at Percy, not a word being said. The monkey simply lifted it's spear and turned around, it raised it's hand and suddenly behind each tree stepped out a demon. Their numbers were staggering, and Percy could feel the blessing of humans timeout.

Percy held up his sword and suddenly the demons charged at him with a war cry. Percy blocked the first demon, by kicking him back sparta style. When the demigod looked up he saw the monkey go into the forest but before he disappeared the monkey turned back and spoke to Percy, "I am Red Boy."

Percy's eyes widened at the name, not from recognition, but from fear. Percy had faced titans, he had faced Nyx the goddess of the night, he faced a giant green dragon and stared it down and even a snake straight from biblical hell, but when he heard Red Boy speak, every word felt like a spear of flames right into Percy's heart.

Red Boy disappeared and the demons surrounded Percy once again. Percy snapped out of his fright and began defending himself. He quickly moved back into the castle, and there the monks helped him hold of the demons. But the demons did not give up and retreat, they stayed there and by the end of it there was only one demon left.

Percy looked at the last demon there, it was a giant pig skeleton on fire. It was different from the rest Percy knew, but why it stayed was his confusion. The demon was itself a force of nature, it shook the ground with it's fiery war hammer and blew fireballs from it's mouth burning several monks.

Percy slide under the pig and cut of his legs and knocked it's warhammer aside with a kick. Percy jumped back and saw the pig fall down. And now the giant demon laid on the ground waiting for the killing blow.

Percy lifted his sword, but hesitated, he had to ask the demon something, something he had to know, "why did you stay?" Percy asked, "you could have retreated and lived, why did you stay?"

The demon looked at Percy, "because if I did I would have never been free."

Percy's eye narrowed. He was confused, the demons words did not make any sense. Percy lowered his sword and ended the demons misery. But as Percy and the monks walked back in he still wondered, 'what did that demon mean?'

Inside Percy approached a monk there and asked, "where is master Yong?"

"The master was injured, he was saved thanks to that spider of yours, he is in the main prayer room, go if you wish we will clean here."

Percy thanked his fellow monk and left to find his master.

The prayer room was filled with several beds in which there was an injured civilian. The monks on healing duty were working over time and speed around all over the place to treat everyone. Percy slipped by the busy people and slowly made his way to his master's bed.

Percy knelt down and saw his master resting, with his backpack on master Yong's chest. "Master?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"Keep it down Perck," whispered Kim from inside the bag. The spider slowly came out of the bag and looked at Percy, "you look like shit by the way."

"Thanks Kim," replied Percy in a whisper, "what happened?"

"Long story Perck, two hours ago the basterds attacked us. I activated the suit and went a Kim on their asses and for a while things looked good, but then some demon scum got in a lucky shot at master Yong and I had to save him. So I took him here and guarded the places since."

Percy nodded, "anything else?"

"Yes, this is but the first attack," said the raspy voice of master Kim, the old master pushed aside Kim and the bag to try and get up.

"Master!" said Percy, "don't get up, please you're not strong yet."

"I am for this Percy," said the master as he now looked at Percy face to face, "Kim saved my life Percy, if it was not for him I would not be here. So tell me Percy how did the battle go?"

Percy nodded, "it went well master. As soon as I arrived I got rid of the demons in the castle. But then I saw one on the tree line outside. I went there, I moved without thinking and obviously it was a trap."

Master Yong nodded, "I see, tell me Percy what did this demon look like?"

"He had armor with flames on it and a spear. He had a crown of sorts and also his fur looked like it was on fire. I think he said he name was-"

"-Red Boy," completed master Yong.

"Yes, Red Boy. Master what do you know?"

The master sighed, "Red Boy is the son of princess Iron Fan and the Bull Demon king. He's a prankster of sorts and a thorn in the side of the divines. He is mischievous and a master of the fire element like none before him. But something is wrong, never in a million years did I think he was the demon king we would fight against."

"He might not be master," said Percy, "after all I just saw a him thats all."

"True but you see only a high level Yaoguai can summon lower demons into our realm, and when the demons are summoned here they take on the appearances of their summoner. In this case the demons summoned were all red and some even spewed fire so the only answer in Red Boy."

Percy narrowed his eyes, 'so was that why the fire pig demon wanted me to kill it? It relieve it of it's duty?'

"Percy," said master Yong interrupting Percy's train of thought, "Percy did you get the witch's help?"

Percy nodded and pulled out a vial, "she gave me this, a potion to destroy the demon. And that witch's name is Cho." Percy ended on a sharp note.

Master Yong nodded, "good, now Percy what I said was true, this attack was only the first wave, more will come, you and the others will have to become ready."

Percy nodded and left tacking Kim and his backpack with him to his room.

Once inside the room Percy started to remember certain things. He remembered the times he came at night back here broken and beaten only to wake up the next day to do again just that. He remembered every night when he wanted to give up, and image of Artemis came to him and he never felt more confident in himself.

Percy slipped out of his yellow monk clothes and for the first time in half a year wore his orange camp half blood shirt along with his jeans and his druid coat.

Percy took out his trickle medallion and kissed it remembering the people he loved and knew since he began this journey. He put on his backpack which transformed into his armor. Kim jumped into it and for the first time since Percy started training the demigod felt complete with his armor on.

Percy walked out and to the shaolin city walls which were being rebuilt. Percy leant a hand and with the enhanced strength got a majority of the work done. That night when night fell Percy and the rest of the monks gathered at the still opened gates.

Everyone was there, not one monk was resting. Anyone who could fight stood there along with Percy.

The weak and injured were in the back, they were the last line because if the demons won then everyone would be dead anyways. Percy was in the front. His armor shined bright from the light of the setting sun. To the monks there Percy was their hope, their salvation. There were monks there who had trained for years and decades but they trained for peace and improving themselves unlike Percy who was a born warrior.

Percy walked to the gates, he slowly approached them and the turned around to the army of shaolin monks at his side, "every war is fought for survival. It is unfair to ask people such as you, people of peace to fight, but it must be this way. You all here have a responsibility, to yourselves, to your friends, to your country and most importantly to the world. Never forget these words, anyone can fight, but only a true warrior can protect."

The monks were quite, the words spoken rang through their heads. And then suddenly one monk, Bou Bo the youngest and smallest, the one Percy fought against when he first joined shouted a war cry. And then the rest followed the young monk and soon the peaceful aura around the city disappeared and the feeling of war took over.

Percy turned around and activated his helmet. The sun the set and the light from the torches was the only thing that provided light to the monks, but Percy activated his night vision and could see clearly.

The ground in front of the city was covered in dark as far as anyone could see, and even Percy with his night vision could not see a threat. Silence fell on the people and for a second not a breath was taken.

Percy then saw something, moment from the trees. The figure moved from the trees and was so bright that Percy had to deactivate night vision.

Percy then saw fire demons walk out from behind the trees. There were hundreds and suddenly the entire forest caught on fire all at once burning everything. Percy had to cover his helmet's censers from the light of the flames and once it died down the true size of the enemy was shown. One fire pig demon was hard to defeat, but here were hundreds of them.

'At least we won't have a problem seeing them in the dark,' thought Percy.

"Monks ready?!" yelled Percy as he gripped Crescent Moon with both hands, "remember aim for their legs!" Percy closed his eyes and when he opened them his green orbs glowed with the blessing of humans, "STAND YOUR GROUND!"

And then the wave of fire pig demons crashed into the army of monks. Percy got the most of the hit as he was pushed back several inches but he held on. Some monks were burnt because they touched the demons body, but they all held on. After a second of standstill Percy then yelled out, "NOW PUSH!"

And with a great heave Percy pushed his three attackers and along with him so did the monks. And with a synchronised kick from each practitioner of Yau Kung Moon the fire demons were all pushed back. The monks assumed their defence positions and each individual moved as one and together they showed them why they were monks of shaolin.

Percy smiled at the sight, he drew his breath once again, "NOW ATTACK!"

And the monks did just that. Each monk of the first line jumped up and kicked their demon in the head and ducked down and swiped their feet. All at once the first row of demons fell and the monks then cut their head of with their respective weapons.

Then the second row came and they jumped over the first, who were now on their defeated demons body. The second row repeated the same moments as the first and one more row fell.

The whole battle was in one word, perfection. This unity in strength was what these monks worked on, trained their whole lives for, and now they were finally able to show it off.

But just as the fifth row took down their demons and comet of fire crashed into Percy, who was in the center of the battle lines causing a path of fire to be formed in the center of the monk army.

Percy was pushed off his feet and sent flying into the tower. As the demigod got up he felt something on his throat trying to strangle him. He saw the flaming body of Red Boy.

Percy tried prying the monkey demons hands away, but he noticed that the monks now that they had a broken position had started losing their advantage, and the fire pigs were attacking them, not giving them a chance to retaliate.

Percy kicked Red Boy of him and he jumped to the front, this time with the hydraulics in his suit he reached the gates with no problem. Percy held back the fire pigs, challenging all of them and cutting down several, giving a chance for the monks to get back into ranks.

Once they did Percy smiled and started attacking the fore pigs with full force, but just then he felt something smash into his jaw.

Red Boy stood there in the middle of battle as he punched Percy into the air. Red Boy jumped up and the threw his spear into Percy's chest sending the demigod crashing into the main tower.

Red Boy took his time walking up to Percy who was now stuck on the base of the tower by the flaming spear of the monkey demon.

Percy could not move as the hit, though it did not pierce his skin, thank the curse of Achilles, the spear did destroy the chest plate of his armor. Percy also felt beaten up, like an elephant stepped on him.

The monkey walked up to Percy, "sad boy. Protecting people who are of no concern to you. Now you will die."

Percy felt fear again. Never had he felt like this, so weak, so useless. He trained for years along his journey, but here he was defeated in two simple moves like a greenboy warrior. Red Boy took out a jade dagger, it's green matching Percy's own eye colour.

Percy knew that dagger would kill him. He knew that it could, jade was poisonous to all immortals, and to a demigod, it would be more than enough to pierce his Achilles cursed skin.

Red Boy raised the dagger, and with a sad look to Percy swung it down, but just then a blast of blue energy hit Red Boy sending him into the tower and through it. Percy looked and standing there with both hands spread forward was Cho.

"C-Cho?" Percy choked out through his bruised chest. Cho immediately went to Percy's aide.

"Hush Percy," she said her voice filled with love, "here drink this it will heal you." Cho took a vile out and Percy without hesitation downed the entire thing in one gulp.

As soon as the vile was empty Percy felt better than ever. He jumped up and looked at Cho, "what are you doing here Cho?"

"A change of heart, Chang'e that goddess of yours convinced me."

Percy smiled and sent a silent thank you to the chinese moon goddess, "okay then here to help?" Cho nodded, "good because with Red Boy I need all the help I can get."

Just then the heat rose up exponentially. Percy looked at the hole that was made by Red Boy when Cho sent him through the tower and through the debris saw the red monkey get up. The demon was covered in flames, except these flames were not red or any of the shade, they were blue.

And then suddenly as if on cue every other fire demon who the monks were fighting turned their flames from red to blue. They grew bigger and stronger and suddenly the monks were forced back to avoid getting burnt.

Percy and Cho stood their ground as a current of hot air blew their way. Percy had his suit, but even then he could feel the heat from the hole in his chest plate.

Red Boy lifts his right hand and spread them open and a blast of blue fire was released towards Percy and Cho.

Percy pushed Cho and jumped out of the way just managing to avoid getting his feet set of fire.

Percy then got up and noticed that the blue flames that were released were not dying down. Ther stayed there trailing the path on the solid stone that that burnt out. Percy looked and out of the tower walked Red Boy walking a casual pace.

Percy knew about these flames. Red Boy was a master manipulator at fire, the best in the chinese pantheon in general. Red Boy controlled a flame that could not be put out by anything, or anyone.

Red Boy turned to Percy and sent a blast of fire at him. The fire roared like a tsunami wave as it went towards Percy who just managed to jumped out of the way in time. The wave of fire burnt however a squad of fire demons that were behind Percy burning them to death.

Percy looked in horror as the flames burnt away what was essentially living fire. Percy looked at Red Boy who sent another wave, this time towards Cho. Cho jumped out of the way and sent a blast of chi at Red Boy whose flame covered body simply burnt the incoming blast.

Percy started thinking over time, there has to be something he could do, there has to be! Just then Percy heard a voice, 'you are fire resistant idiot.' It was Apollo.

'Apollo where were you all this while?'

'I have always been here. It's just now was the time when you needed my advice, now move Percy!'

Percy immediately formed an idea in his head, "Kim I need you to take over the armor and get yourself to Cho and protect her, I have a plan."

"I hope you are not about to do something stupid Percy," said Kim as the Breaker armor opened and Percy stepped out of it. The armor then closed itself and moved on it's own towards Cho.

'Huh, that's pretty weird,' thought Percy, 'alright better get rid of my shirt and necklaces, I really do not want them to get burnt.'

Percy then took of his orange shirt and druid coat along with he bead necklace and his triskeli medallion.

Percy now shirtless looked at Red Boy and yelled, "YO UGLY!"

Red Boy turned towards Percy, and Percy charged at Red Boy bare handed. Red Boy screeched and the flames surrounding him grew hotter and bigger and Percy jumped right in.

"Percy!" shouted Cho, who tried to stop him, only to have Kim hold her back.

Percy grunted his teeth as the curse of Achilles and his gift of fire immunity from Hephaestus worked over time.

Red Boy looked in shock as Percy stood there not in ashes, and in his shook Percy had enough time to draw back his fist and smash it right into Red Boy's face.

The demon's head flew back, knocking back his crown. But Percy did not let up, Percy then opened a bottle of whup ass on the the demon, Yau Kung Moon style. Percy used each technique that was taught to him by the masters, each strike broke a bone, and each moment made the monkey more annoyed.

Finally Percy kicked the demon up the head and sent the demon flying up and Percy began a move he had made on his own. Percy jumped up and grabbed the monkeys arms and smashed him head first into the stone concret.

Red Boy was knocked out and Percy stood victorious. Percy panted as sweat dripped from his forehead, even though he was immune to the flames did not mean he could not feel their heat.

"Hey Perk, you might want to put something on," came the voice of Kim. Percy looked up and saw Kim who was covering Cho's blushing face with the armor's hands. Percy wondered why, but then looked down and saw that he was….. naked.

Percy blushed and ran to the nearby flagpole and covered himself with the torn flag. "You can look Cho," said Percy.

Cho looked up at Percy and they started at each other, before they broke into laughter.

"I guess that's it," said Percy.

"I guess so," said Cho.'

Just then the sky rumbled as storm clouds gathered. Percy looked above and saw green scales flying just under the clouds. Then suddenly a giant green head broke the clouds and came down towards Percy.

It was Shenlong and he appeared just as Percy remembered, Percy waved to the dragon smiling, "hey Shenlong, long time."

Cho became scared, it was the first time she ever saw a dragon and was completely speechless. She wondered what to do, to say, and above all how the hell Percy was FUCKING SMILING!

"Are you always this care free?" asked the dragon in it's rumbling voice.

"Yup!"

The dragon sighed, "I see, you have done as I have asked Perseus, as such here is the reward I promised, a weapon unlike any other :The Ten Commandments!" From the sky came down a glowing ball of light, in it a tiny medallion in the form of a black sword.

Cho gasped in surprise, noticing this Percy asked, "Cho do you know what it is?"

"It is a legendary weapon made by a couple. It is said that the couple were in love and their love was only matched by their skills in swordcraft. They created a weapon unlike any other, and because of their love for one another, a peaceful, yet powerful spirit came to possess the weapon. They say the weapon had no form and in the hands of the couple it had no competition, but one day the couple died in an accident and the weapon disappeared," said Cho.

"That is true," said Shenlong, "we divines found it and as such kept it safe to pass on to someone useful."

"What do you mean? If something like that is so powerful I'm sure you would not just give it away," asked a suspicious Percy.

"That is true Percy, you see The Ten Commandments can only be unlocked by one chosen by the spirit inside, hence we cannot use it. We hope you may finally be the one to use it," and with that said by the giant green dragon the black medallion was placed in Percy's hands.

A moment passed and nothing, "ahh, is it supposed to do something?" asked Percy.

"If you were chosen it would have turned silver," said Shenlong, "it seemed you were not the one the Commandments have chosen. Sad."

"Wait a moment," said Percy, he then turned to Cho, "Cho why don't you try?"

Cho was taken back in surprise. She looked at black sword, could she do it? Was she truly chosen? Cho didn't know, but she knew she had to try, she reached out and took the tiny sword in her fist and held it closed.

Cho slowly opened it hoping that the sword had changed colour, but when she did….. nothing had changed.

"Dammit!" said Percy, "I thought for sure she would have been chosen!"

Cho regrettably gave the medallion back to Percy who held it up to Shenlong, "I suppose we are not the medallions chosen one. Sorry."

Shenlong shook his head, "keep it Percy, you will travel a lot I'm sure and along that time you might find someone who is the true owner of this weapon. Now I must leave, there is-"

Shenlong's words were halted as Red Boy suddenly pulled his head out of the ground and attacked the dragon, "DIE IMMORTAL!"

Shenlong in surprise was hit upside the head and was set ablaze with the normal red flames of Red Boy.

Percy sprung into action, he kicked Red Boy back and jumped onto Shenlong's head putting out the flames before they could harm the dragon.

Cho immediately gathered chi into her palms and sent a blast point blank into Red Boys face. The demon was sent flying back and crashed into the ground creating a path of debris in his wake.

Percy got of Shenlong's head and drew Crescent Moon from the Breaker armor. He walked to the still down Red Boy and pointed his sword at the demon.

"Why did you do this?" asked Percy. Red Boy shook the dizziness out of his head and looked at Percy straight in the eyes.

"I did not want to be a puppet. I wanted to be free."

"What do you mean?"

"Me, and every other Yaoguai, we are nothing but puppets. Nothing to live for, except the plans of the divines. I am meant to play the role of the fool, of a joke. When Sun Wukong comes to complete the journey to the west I am supposed to stop him. And then fail in my attempt and be tied up like a dog. I am so much more, we all are, but to them," Red Boy pointed to Shenlong, "we are nothing but playthings. The demons that came with me, they did so out of their need for freedom."

Percy now understood. in the beginning when he asked the first fire demon pig why he said, the pig said it was to become free. Percy felt sorry for Red Boy, "I understand Red Boy, but tell me in this war of yours you have killed so many innocents, how would you justify that?"

Red Boy grunted, "I have my priorities, and nothing else. I do not care what you think mortal, kill me and be done with it. I will not die, not until they are done using me for their plans and games."

Percy wanted to, but now that he had heard what was really going on, he felt sad for the demon. No he felt pity. Percy lowered his sword and walked away.

"I will not let you do this! I DESERVE A PROPER DEATH!" yelled Red Boy as he jumped towards Percy. But before Red Boy could touch him Percy turned around and cut the monkey in two pieces, which then disappeared in smoke.

Percy turned around and faced Shenlong, "is what he says true Shenlong?"

The green dragon sighed, "Red Boy plays a part in this device world, a part that he does not like but must do so. In the near future there will be monk who travels to India to gather the sacred scriptures and along the way he will face several challenges. This journey would be recorded later into a book and then the world will know this story and the chinese pantheon will never be forgotten. Red Boy plays a part in this book, it is true though what he says, other than that his life has no purpose."

Percy growled, "how can you do that?!"

Shenlong was taken back at the anger in Percy's voice, "ex-excuse me?"

"How can you do that to a living thing?! Isn't all life sacred in your book?! How can one be any less than another?!"

At Percy's voice the fighting stopped. The monks and the demons all stopped their battling.

Shen long looked at Percy, and after what felt like a century long staring contest Shenlong relented, "sigh, you are right Perseus. I will speak to the jade emperor and ask him to free the respected Yaoguai when their duties in the divine plan is done. Are you satisfied now?"

Percy was in no way not, but then he felt something, a voice in his head, "thank you Persicus."

"Red Boy?" asked Percy aloud.

"Yed Perseus," said the voice of the demon, "I wish to thank you. You have given me a freedom I so long wished for. Now I must go, I can nearly taste my freedom, but before that I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes. I sense you can control fire a little yes? I will give you my powers in fire. You will have all of it, nothing held back, but be warned there is more to these flames that I have used to fight with you today, and more that even I did not know. Beware, and good luck."

Percy nooded and the voice of Red Boy disappeared. Percy felt his chest pain and the chinese 火 for fire was burnt onto his right chest. Percy fell to his knees in pain, and when he finally looked up he saw Shenlong looking at him in surprise, and a look of shock is difficult to do on a scaly face.

"Do-do you know what had just happened Perseus?" asked Shenlong.

"Ah… no?"

"Red Boy has given you…. he had given you hold over his domain."

"So?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" yelled Cho, "Percy even you cannot be this dense! When a devine gives holdovers their domain to someone it cannot be undone! It has never been done before!"

Shenlong nodded, "yes no one has even done this before, but I think I know why Red Boy has done so."

"Because I helped him out?" asked a nervous Percy who was hoping Cho would not shout at him again.

"No because he trusts you, and the trust of an immortal is almost impossible to get. But I think Red Boy could not have found anyone better to do so. And so will I."

"WHAT!" shouted both Cho and Percy.

"I have always prided myself as a divine Perseus, always. I never thought that I could ever be wrong, until you showed me that I could. I was wrong to think nothing for the Yaoguai, for only focusing on the divine plan and nothing else and so Perseus Jackson I give you hold over my domain. The control over storms and rain in now yours. I declare you a dragon! A bi'an! The dragon that stands gaurd over the wicked and divine. A protector to all!"

Suddenly Percy felt his left chest burn up and the characters 風暴 meaning storm appeared. Percy suddenly felt a sort of secondary vision take over and suddenly everyone was surrounded by a glow. Cho and Shenlong were grey, but the monks and demons were either red or blue. Percy knew Red were people who took more than they needed in life and blue were the people who deserved better in life.

Percy's new vision ended and Percy got on one knee and bowed to Shenlong, "I will not fail you Shenlong."

The dragon smiled, "I finally got you to show some respect huh? Good now I must go I have an emperor to convince."

And with that the dragon disappeared into the sky which causes lightning to crackle and suddenly the night sky began clearing up.

Percy and Cho looked down from the sky and into the crowd of now stationary monks and demons. There was a lot of work to be done.

That night was spent by Percy and Cho helping send each demon back to their home realm. In the end of it Percy did not need the potion Cho had made, which if used would have destroyed the very soul of the demon.

Percy spent his night repairing his armor from the attack it suffered at the hand of Red Boy. He also finally got a good nights rest somewhere in the middle of the night.

By morning the temple was already getting repaired and Percy, now with a pair of black shaolin pants stood with his orange shirt and druid coat on. His backpack was on him and he looked just about ready to leave.

Percy looked ahead at the sunrise in front of him, his head was thinking about a thousand things at once. Just then a figure walked up behind him. "Hey Percy," said Cho.

Percy turned around and smiled, "hey Cho."

"Going somewhere?"

"Usually whenever I am done with a place I am sent away, so I'm just making sure nothing is left behind."

Cho nodded and slowly walked up to Percy and the pair enjoyed the sunrise. "Thank you Percy."

"No problem….. for what exactly?"

Cho giggled, "nothing never mind."

Percy smiled back, "It's sad you won't remember me Cho."

Cho looked at Percy with a look of determination and happiness, "sure I'll forget your face and your name Percy, but I can never forget what you did for me, or this feeling I feel. Never." Cho came closer towards Percy and brought him into a hug, which Percy gladly returned.

Percy then started sniffing as tears rolled down his eyes, Cho looked up at him, "hey there don't cry. Please?"

Percy laughed and hugged Cho again, "I'll miss you Cho."

"I'll miss you too big bro."

"Big bro huh?"

"Why not?"

"I like that, big bro. Makes me feel important," suddenly Percy felt something in his gut, it was the feeling of time calling out for him. "Cho it's happening I have to go. If you become immortal, no when you become immortal remember this day Aug 8 2014. On that day is when you will most likely see me."

"Wait Percy!"

"I have to go Cho I'll miss you! Please be safe!" and with that Percy was sucked into another portal sending him across time.

After that Cho did indeed become immortal. And soon Cho and the moon goddess Chang's became best of friends and they set about exploring the world as they knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day,<strong>

A figure of a woman walked on the streets of New York. She was told by her friend that she had something to do on this day, something important, but for the life of her she did not know what.

Just then she saw a green ripple appear in the sky and suddenly she remembered. About how this all started, from the shaolin temple and she remembered the person who helped her become who she is today. She was right she did forget his face and name but she never forgot his love for her.

Cho, the immortal, the demon blade, the one the killed a million demons the day hell broke apart walked through the New York with only one goal in mind, find Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>Percy fell through the portal and landed on his feet no problem. He saw that he was in what looked like a forest and when he looked between the trees he saw a roman camp.<p>

'So this should be 102 AD if what Hermes said was true.' thought Percy.

Just then a whining whirring sound rang out in the forest. Percy turned around and saw a giant blue police telephone box standing there.

'A police box… in 102 AD? WTF?'

Just then the box opened and a man in a brown jacket and a bowtie waked out with a young attractive redheaded woman. The man was tall and skinny and the woman was….. gorgeous.

"Right place?" asked the redhead in a scottish accent.

"Just followed the coordinate in the cliff's face, Earth, Britain, 102 AM, no wait sorry, 102 AD." said the man with the bowtie.

"That's a Roman legion," said the woman looking at the same roman camp Percy had seen not to long ago.

"Rome invaded this place several times during this period."

"Oh I know, my favorite topic at school. Invasion of the hot italians. The title may need some work though."

Percy then jumped into action and moved into their line of sight, "excuse me?" asked Percy, "but what are you doing here?"

The man looked at him with widened eyes and so did the woman. "The question is what are you doing here?" asked the man as he suddenly started examining Percy. "School bag, but not, it's obviously an armor of some sorts," the man then pulled out a stick with a green gem on top and waved it around causing a whirling sound, "also it's powered by… a Golion core?! Impressive my young friend, of course I could make one when I was 11 but beside that, now who are you?"

Percy took a step away from the strange man, "I'm Percy I know what I might say is a bit strange but I-"

"A time traveler," interrupted the man again, "yes I know I'm not stupid."

"A time traveler?" chipped in the scottish woman, "what do you mean doctor?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Those pants are so 1300's china. Where did you get them at some shaolin temple?"

Percy was again taken back all he could do was noode in amazement.

"Now all that remain to answer is," the Doctor, as the woman and him, then waved around his glowing stick thing and looked at it, "how are you doing it?"

"I was cursed," said Percy, "by Kronos, titan of time and all that."

"Ah I see. Yes I know Kronos, terrible chap horrible to the core. Tell me my boy what is your name?" the Doctor place a hand on Percy but before Percy could answer electricity flowed between Percy and the Doctor.

The clouds started rumbling and Percy remembered, 'the lighting!'

Percy pushed the Doctor and the woman away and before he could move as well the lightning came down on him, hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, oh god the pain.<strong>

**Anyway this will be my last chapter until the end of march sorry guys.**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
